


Romantic at Heart

by Zipplezipp



Category: Bleach
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Awkward Crush, BAMF Kurosaki Ichigo, Chocolate, Depowered Kurosaki Ichigo, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Human Shiro - Bleach, Instinct, King Kurosaki Ichigo, M/M, Magic, Mask, Maybe - Freeform, Mentions of wars, No Shaking Throne, Not really but yes really, Reincarnation, Shiro's perspective, ShiroIchi Week, Slice of Life, Wholesome, Worldbuilding, again not really, ancient, secrets of the universe, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 49,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zipplezipp/pseuds/Zipplezipp
Summary: Don't worry, he told himself. His partner will be back. He's only late. Half a century later, The King can't help but fall in love with the same soul.AU where Ichigo is the Hollow and Shiro is the Human.
Relationships: Hollow Ichigo | Zangetsu & Kurosaki Ichigo, Hollow Ichigo | Zangetsu/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42
Collections: ShiroIchi Week 2020 (Oct. 18-24)





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> For ShiroIchi Week 2020
> 
> Have fun, everyone.

Chapter 1

Their fun had cost him his proud horn; the aspect that defined his regal title, his commanding presence, and his powerful strength. He disgracefully retreated back into Hueco Mundo. 

Ichigo sobbed. The world was scary for the first time. In the middle of his weakness, Ichigo didn’t blame the human for anything. He never did. His mask cracked and pieces fell. It was an accident. He gasped, he reached out, and he winced. Sharp pain shot through his entire being. Disoriented. He toppled over, knocking over small crystal trees. Their trunks crunched underneath his lean body. His legs gave out. Ichigo stayed still. Chunks from his mask had fallen. His heart grew dull and cold. He waited for years in pain yet it ended up in vain. Ichigo was afraid without his companion. Is this the end of him? His gold-on-black eyes were between the conscious and the unconscious. Ichigo’s head limply hovered the sand, breathing heavily. 

All senses were slowly heightened. The inside of his mouth was insanely sweet yet disturbingly dry. His head held back a shiver at the almost hushed wind. It gently caressed his face, whispering comforting tunes. Ichigo felt cold at the hallucination. Must his kingdom mock him for grieving? For seeing a familiar face in a different life? Ichigo wanted his life companion to stroke his smooth body. He wanted him to comfort his highness who was struggling to move. Suddenly, the sand was vigorously disturbed. In all directions, even from above and below. Ichigo was surrounded. His bleary eyes peered. Blurry figures were approaching him. 

A group of small bodies had caught up with him. Ichigo gathered his strength, standing up on four legs. His tail whipped. His feet shifted. His chest puffed out and roared; it rumbled and travelled across the desert.

The little ones panicked, scrambling to safety. They had followed their kind and benevolent king. They clumsily bumped into each other. Trying to figure out where the danger is. With their sensitivity to danger, they were confused that they hid for a moment yet had not heard, felt, or seen a hollow. The little ones at the back communicated that there was, in fact, no danger. However, their proud King was flinching at any movement around him. He hissed at his subjects. The small hollows backed away as they saw their King’s disfigurement. 

His mask was missing a horn. Its right side had exposed a blank slate. Only his glassy eyes were exposed. Their King pawed his face and growled at them. The little hollows barked, gambling whether their King would attack them or not. 

Ichigo growled deeper, unsure yet cautious. His eyes darted a lot, wanting to keep everyone in his line of vision. Until the small hollows had barked at him. More like adorably chirped. He shook his head, squinting at the little blobs. Oh, he lowered his head, guilty. Ichigo was lucky to have these hollows with him. As soon as he opened the Gargantuan, Ichigo shrieked in pain. The little ones were confused yet they did their best to calm him down. They were gentle and slow. Nibbling at the places he liked. But his condition gradually worsened. Ichigo had definitely seen something. 

His life companion was alive, leaning on him like he always does. When they were just in their room, Ichigo would be asleep. He needed energy for the trouble in the North. His life companion would be beside him, reading a script he found in the West. Ichigo was content, heat blooming from his heart. Just as he was about to speak up, to call him endearingly. Like a mirror shattering, reality had hit Ichigo. In his feverish mind, he panicked and ran. 

Though it was hard to say, he made a small chitter. An apology. The little ones paused and Ichigo thought he did something wrong. They jumped in joy. Their King had returned. They made these adorable noises again. Ichigo snorted. The sight made his situation bearable at least. Ichigo recreated the same sound much to their delight. 

Nostalgic memories resurfaced.

After the short celebration, the urgency to hide their King had quietly passed along to others. Unfortunately, the castle was… taken over. The other royals were in the clutches of a man with an orb. Their loyalty had given them purpose; seeking refuge for their King and themselves. A sinkhole, well-hidden from the prying eyes. 

Around it was towering karst, none impressive as the karsts in the north. The moon’s light created a confusing set of illusions. Powerful hollows had passed by the sinkhole, never sparing it a glance. It became a popular spot for the small hollows who followed Ichigo. With the latest disfigurements, Ichigo could never show himself like that. Those horns were his title and power; his crown. They led Ichigo into the sinkhole.

Ichigo was shocked at the hidden way. The little ones were anticipating his entry, cutely tilting their head at his stunned expression. He curled his lip, his head lowering at the edge of the path. Ichigo puffed scoldingly at them yet these little ones only wiggled. As if it was entertaining to them. Ichigo frowned and recited what he knew. They led him into a neutral place. An unspoken rule had said not to lead or show a powerful hollow like him to a neutral place. It would only attract trouble as hollows tend to take over these areas. Kind and benevolent king, their reasoning was. Ichigo shyly turned his head to hide his face. These little ones were unbelievable.

The sinkhole led down to the playful fluorescent lights, beckoning him, tempting him to hide in the shadows. 

Ichigo shot a sharp look at the little ones before stepping into the territory. As he descended into the sinkhole, as if an inky cloth, the darkness shrouded him. Chilling his exhausted body. Only the chittering of the little ones was his company. He walked, shrugging the pain he was experiencing. A small hollow screamed. It was high-pitched that it made him jump. Immediately, he dropped in alarm, his body tensing up at the possible danger. His eyes blinked, his night vision up. He was planning on walking in darkness. Out of respect, as the little ones’ guest and for their safety. The shrill scream hauntingly echoed in the sinkhole. Ichigo was concerned that it might attract other hollows. Ichigo’s tail swept by the little ones and pulled them closer. 

Ichigo was about to growl but... Like a lamp, behind a tall stalagmite, something blinked and eventually lit up. A little hollow, smaller than the little ones he had, jumped out. Its wings buzzed together, creating a melodic rhythm. Then, the area lightened up as more from the same species peered out from the other rock formations. 

The little ones Ichigo had behind his tail jumped over and chittered at him. Follow them, they said. Ichigo made a soft rumbling noise from his throat. Okay, he muttered. From the top of the sinkhole, these little winged ones hiding from him were the playful lights. 

Beckoning him to come. Tempting him to hide.

Ichigo puffed up, awkwardly following them while glancing at the other hollows. As expected, like the little ones, they didn’t cower in fear. The sinkhole hollows dropped behind his back, purposely avoiding his head.

King, King, King… they chanted. He slowly looked over and they sputtered their words, stumbled their way down. 

Jump, one of his little ones had said. She climbed a short rock and a path was waiting for her. She simply walked towards the rock ledge. They were leading him into a large space.

Without difficulty, Ichigo got over a rock ledge, his tail avoiding the formation. He looked up and he wanted answers. He felt at home, not in pain. This place made him reminisce of the moments he had with his life companion and son. If they were to discover this place, what could have happened? 

Different hollows smaller than him had their designated rooms. Their rooms were none other than a simple hole, hollowed out from the inside. Some hollows climbed the rough rock formations to get their rooms. Ichigo could stand on his hind legs if he wanted to see the upper rooms. If one fell, they would land on the sand. They were sturdy enough to withstand the fall. Ichigo took a peek in one and saw a collection of colourful pebbles and corals. 

A hollow with a crest and spines on his skin played with a pebble. He was analytical with the placement. As if his skin was glue, the pebble stuck on. The hollow got out of his room and went to a neighbour with an ability to mirror a subject. After the colourful hollow was satisfied, he dropped something from his pockets. Both hollows happily indulged in their food. Yet they stopped chewing as an enormous hollow, Ichigo, passed by.

The hollows were softly chittering in curiosity. Everyone surprised him with their greeting.

Kind and benevolent king, welcome! 

Ichigo blushed behind his mask. Kind and benevolent my ass. They didn’t know anything before he became their King. Ichigo shyly looked around and observed. Every hollow was safe here. There was trust in every move and decision. In this large space, it seemed everyone’s best interest was recuperation and vacation. Ichigo curled his body while being mindful of the lower rooms’ entrance. He slept soundly. He found a new nest. Temporary as he was just recuperating. He would go and repay them soon. 

\--

The week was eventful. Their king was not responding to their nibbling. His body turned smaller. They cried as they thought he was disappearing. Worse, dead and decaying yet there was no smell. They could only wait for him. Ichigo’s towering lean form had drastically changed into something resembling a human. 

\--

His hand lazily swiped at the small mound of sand he gathered due boredom. He hummed at the small hollows around him. He was not as enormous anymore but they climbed up onto his back, nibbling at the hard-to-reach places. There was no need yet they still did this. He could scold them but… These little ones were scared of everything, except him. 

They thought of him as benevolent yet he only followed what he believed in. They were obedient when he requested something and never seemed to ask for anything in return. They were very insistent on grooming him even if he had changed. So insistent; they fought to groom him. Because of his human-like appearance, it took only a few minutes to finish grooming. 

His mouth shivered as a small one nibbled behind his horn. Ichigo eventually turned into a melting mess. How would other Vasto Lorde’s think if they found out their king adore these hollows? 

Ichigo rumbled and the little ones dispersed into their rooms. They chittered, happy that they were able to eat and be of service to their king. The other hollows enjoyed their hobbies or just minding their own business. Ichigo climbed into his room. They were small, almost non-existent to the bigger hollows’ eyes. Yet their big heart, excuse the irony, accepted him into their place. When he woke up, they glomped on him and gave him trinkets.

Ichigo huffed, disappointed that he had to go. For almost a year, Ichigo made an amazing recovery after his sleek frame became… this… It was weird getting up on two legs, instead of his fours. He stretched out. Behind him, his tail swayed before tensing. Once he finished, Ichigo yawned. His sharp teeth dangerously glinted. He snapped it closed.

A young human’s face came into his mind. Scowling face as if he wanted everyone to back off. His albino appearance attracted people but, with his personality, kept them away. Ichigo remembered the days they used to —hang out— Coming back, he thought and then blushed. He hid his face on his hands. Karakura Town, Ichigo repeated. He was in a different life but he was still the same. His life partner… 

Yes, Ichigo had to come back to see him again.

\-- 

The man was a hero when he grabbed the list for groceries. The other residents cheered because they never had to leave in the air-conditioned room.

He lost in a card game. 

Summer had peaked and the sun was at its highest. The urban road emitted the heat it had absorbed earlier. He was walking onto the inclining road, dragging his whole body along with the groceries. Sweating, Tessai had no choice but to commit to the road he chose. Stopping by under the bus stop’s shade, he did not bother sitting down at the stainless steel bench, knowing it would be scorching hot. Groceries were in his hands as he did not want the road to melt the plastic. 

Tessai cranked a chilled water bottle then pausing. His glasses reflected the environment. No one knew what he was thinking. Tessai continued to hold the water bottle. Cool, chilled, cold water. He sweated like crazy before he found a good shade to rest under. Out of desperation, he popped it into his face, helping him cool down. He sighed. That ought to do it. Well, today was one of the hottest days. He took another water bottle from the bag and drank from it under shade. 

Tessai carried on with the task on hand. Behind that stone face, he was wishfully thinking of how he would sleep well that night. Passing by the market, he noticed that there were fewer people outside. He checked the list again. All he needed was ice cream from the store he and the other residents frequented. It seemed he would eat his share once he bought it. He searched for a flashy boutique. The ice cream store was just in front of it. Contrasting the other store, the shop’s minimalistic sense had attracted customers who appreciated the aesthetic. However, they did nothing to show how high quality their ice cream was. 

He halted in place when he saw a sign. Tessai felt a tear forming in his eye. 

“Come inside! We have AC and have a LIMITED DEAL (50% off 12 pm - 3 pm) for 1 tub with 2 flavours!!!”

He went inside the store and ordered a tub while enjoying the cool breeze from the air conditioner. As a regular, the lady on the counter greeted him with a sweet smile as she took his order.

Outside, across the path, with nothing on, a lean teen dropped from the sky. He controlled his slow descend. Barefoot, he did not jump or flinch when he touched the burning ground. He continued to walk as if the heat was not affecting him in any way. His long orange hair touched his cheeks which he modestly flipped away. From the sides of his face, his horn protruded elegantly usto the front and to the sky. His tail flicked gently in the air, his curiosity manifesting. A new world but he knew this was a place to trade —money— for the object anyone wanted. 

As long as they had the right amount. Ichigo had nothing but he had eyes on the clothing on the rack. He looked at the —store— and investigated the —clothes—. Now that he resembled more like a human, Ichigo thought he could dress like them. He glanced around and found a few humans. All of them were minding their business. He could just walk away. No one was looking. 

It was —pants— and —shirt— and these articles of clothing looked simple to put on. He carefully took a shirt and pants out, keeping an eye on other people. Reluctantly, Ichigo pressed the cloth for his top onto his body and checked himself out on a mirror. He learnt this technique from his human friend. Ichigo shook his head when thoughts that made him blush appeared in his mind. He continued to take a shirt and pants out until he was satisfied with the combination and size. But, in the middle of his —shopping—, he realised two cons. 

It created uneasiness; His tail wiggled and the base of his horn itched. Ichigo thought about how to put on pants and a shirt if he had a tail and a horn. He sat down and put them in front of him. His arms crossed as he focused on how. While he was focused on his task, he forgot to check for people who could see him. 

Happy, Tessai went out with the tub of ice cream. He would hog most of it. Kisuke and the other residents could never— Ah… He took out a phone and dialed Kisuke’s number.

“Boss, there’s a hollow.”

“Now, if you say hollow, it’s kind of a bit vague. Maybe appearance will help.”

“A Vasto Lorde hollow shopping for clothes. He has orange hair and a really cool-looking horn.”

“...”

“Should I—?”

“Kids, we’re going to have a guest!”

Ichigo was putting on a pair of pants. His hair got caught up on a —price tag— which he immediately snapped off. His tail was fine, perfectly right above his waist, while the pants snuggled perfectly. His tail did a satisfied wiggle, liking the freedom it maintained. Ichigo reached for the shirt but a shadow overhanged on top of him. Ichigo jumped up and readied his claws yet a chocolate —ice cream— was hovering on his face. A man with —glasses— was offering it to him. His face was too close.

TOO CLOSE!

“AAAaaaHHHhhh,” Ichigo’s scream echoed; it was a mix of human and monster tones. A lady’s puppy whimpered from afar. A bird flew in panic as soon as it heard the scream. Kilometres away, a teen no older than 15 was sitting on top of a metal barrel when he heard the inhumane scream. His head shot up, his body tensed up, and his friend shut up. His gold eyes darted around the alley and bolted out. He looked around, estimating the epicentre of that scream.

“What’s wrong?” A tall teen put his hand on his shoulder. His concerned eyes were hidden behind the bangs.

“I heard someone.” But it was something. He didn’t know why he said that. “I thought it sounded familiar.”

“Woah, is it your ability to see ghosts? Wait, you can hear them too! Did the ghost say to leave them alone?! Are they here?!”

“Calm down. Anyway, what did it say?”

He did not speak a thing for a minute. The albino shrugged. “Nothing, they screamed like a little bitch.”

Ichigo scrambled away and hit the rack. He gasped at his mistake, as it was toppling over. Fortunately, Tessai put a hand on it, balancing the rack. As if he made a mistake, he waved at the sales lady who was about to go out if there was trouble. Tessai nodded at her answer when she asked if he was interested. She went back in.

Ichigo looked at him, never letting his claws retract. He watched the man picking up the shirt and the price tag on the ground. Tessai held out the ice cream cone. 

“Uh...”

“Take it.”

Ichigo crawled towards Tessai. His finger touched the —cone— and wrapped around it. Ichigo blinked at what he was holding. His hand hovered over the ice cream, feeling the coldness of the delicacy. It was coated in dark chocolate, the ice cream melting slowly inside. He took a small bite and its sweet wintry feel coated his mouth. His eyes brightened as he swirled his tongue. Ichigo let Tessai come closer to him again. Tessai crouched down his level.

“Hollow?”

“You know what I am?” Ichigo looked closer into the man’s soul. He sensed a great deal of reiatsu in him. He held great control, restraining the power within him. “That’s unexpected. What are you doing here?”

“Hiding,” Ichigo looked at his shades. Even behind that, Ichigo could see it did not waver. No increasing heart or breathing rate either, “What about you?” 

“I’m looking for someone. Not a fight.”

“The clothes?”

“He wouldn’t want to see me naked,” Ichigo crossed his arms, his tribal tattoos were exposed to the man. 

His eyebrow raising, the soul reaper captain dug his hand in one of the bags he was holding. Ichigo gulped, seeing food. The man pulled out a wallet. He started humming as he calculated mentally while counting the cash. A few people were amazed with how he confidently counted it in public. He showed Ichigo the amount of cash he was holding up. “How about I pay for the clothes then you work for us?”

Ichigo knew the person he was looking for like money. He might give him money as a present. Anyway, he was looking for an excuse to stay in the human world longer. But…

“That depends. Are you one of the soul reapers who ran away a century ago?”

“If you carry the other bag to the store, we’ll tell you.” Ichigo stood up and crossed his arms. His hair got caught in air which blew onto his face. He pushed his orange hair away from his face, showing his scowling expression. His body stiffened while he closed his eyes. He huffed.

He glared at the man. That dishonourable display should not be told in stories. The man was amused yet understood the message. 

“Ichigo,” Ichigo held his hand out, his palm open.

“Tessai,” Tessai gave the other bag to Ichigo.

—

“That’ll be $800, sir. Please come again.”

“No.”

—

Turn right and walk down the street. 

They stopped in front of an old fashioned building which appeared to be misplaced as it was between two modern structures. Between two buildings, a traditional store peacefully sat. The sign told Ichigo that it was the store Tessai was talking about. It was late in the afternoon; the golden light’s heat never dissipated. The building peacefully sat still. Ichigo heard a melody, as if bells were lazily clanging into each with a rhythm. A hum inside persisted in his ears.

Ichigo observed the store, nostalgia hitting him. Of what should be a carriage with a horse, a small truck was parked beside the alley, leading to the back garden. Its tiled roof was neatly arranged as what it should be. It looked like it was managed well. The wooden window at the second floor was closed off, even though it was —summer—. Ichigo wondered how the people would deal with the heat if the windows were closed. He was curious about the box and a plate near the sliding door. 

He observed longer, knowing the shop was special. With the reiatsu flowing from inside and reiryoku existing indoors, Ichigo saw the whole interior. He gulped at his intrusiveness but, at least he knew the number of people and exits. The part where he was bothered the most was a large space underneath. It could be a storage system or worse a prison. However, with the richness of reiryoku underneath, Ichigo did not think it would be wasted as a prison. 

Ichigo crossed his arms. The design of this store reminded him of a place. He would know because he used to frequent that place. He hated the previous locals so much, challenging him in any battle. Yet they used to be more welcoming than the present time. As worlds were created, they turned quiet which Ichigo could not believe. 

Soul Society sucks for a hollow to walk around. Ichigo guessed that the owner would be another soul— A man with a bucket hat slid the door open. 

“I’m back, boss,” Tessai entered the store but Ichigo stayed from where he was. He was unsure. This place would be his temporary home? But it was far away from Shiro’s house.

“Hello, Mr. Hollow,” The man with a bucket moved closer to his face.

“Hey, what the hell? Do you guys like to surprise people?” Ichigo put his hands onto the man’s face, pushing him away.

“I’m Kisuke Urahara, the owner of Urahara Store, Mr. Hollow. Now come in, come in. It’s hot outside!”

“Ehhh, I’m Ichigo!”

Kisuke ignored the hands on his face, avoiding the sharp claws. He put a hand on his far shoulder and dragged Ichigo inside. Ichigo glared at the man but he never tried to swipe at him.

Ichigo let Kisuke guide him into a chilled room. As they entered, an unseen veil gently touched his face. Ichigo slowed down, knowing what the room was for. He looked at Kisuke for a clue. The man with a bucket hat seemed pleased; His eyes brightened at the revelation. Ichigo let himself in a kiddo-infused room. Ichigo decided not to escape, especially not when someone helped him. The enclosed room put him in an unexpected situation. Ichigo wanted to smile. 

Despite how well it was well-placed and powerful the Kido was, it would not exactly put him in grave danger. 

All of them sat in a pillow seat. A kid with flushing cheeks carried glasses on a tray. She was looking down, below the tray, as she carefully made her way to the table. Her pink skirt folded as she sat. She put it down in front of them, shyly smiling. She bowed her head while giving Tessai his drink. Ichigo drank from his share. As he was about to thank her... 

“Mr. Ichigo, you’re quite a phenomenon here. One scream and you scared every hollow in Tokyo,” Kisuke snapped his fan close. Both parties were observing each other. Ichigo nodded in respect. “I heard you’re here for someone?”

“I am. He’s—” 

“Wait,” Kisuke waved his hand at the girl. Seeing his gesture, she bowed and went out of the room. “Before you say anything else? Are you a hollow of Aizen?” Ichigo squinted at him.

“Just because I look like this, you think I would belong to someone,” Ichigo crawled across the table. His tail swiftly flicked in repressed anger, “I’m not anyone’s hollow!” 

The girl entered with a —pitcher— and flinched. Troubled by it, Ichigo immediately went back to his seat and sat down. He awkwardly held the glass, his hand on his face trying to convey what he meant. “What I’m saying is that I don’t know anyone named Aizen. I’m very sure of that.”

“Yes, Mr. Ichigo, we understand. How did you know us?” Kisuke opened his fan, hiding his expression behind it.

“It’s easy. My hollows who visited the human world often would report to me. There should be others,” Ichigo lazingly shrugged and sensed around. “When I visited this town before, I knew you were around. I never really put time and effort to look for you.”

“Eh, no way, I thought we were discreet enough,” Kisuke put his hand on his mouth as if he gasped at the answer. But Ichigo heard a slight heightening pace of his heart. 

“I just trained my hollows well,” He smiled at the sad memory. His little ones and a son whom he was training. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, “I was surprised you would be here for someone who was supposed to be hiding from Soul Society. In the epicentre of spiritual energy? Really?”

“Don’t judge us, Mr. Hollow.”

“It’s Ichigo!”

“We were here before it became the epicentre. There was... still a problematic man we had to take care of. Aside from that, you seem to be an influence to hollows. Your horns give you away but it’s damaged.”

Ichigo paused and backed away for a bit. 

“That’s what I’m here for.” 

“So that’s what happened. He’s very strong, I see. It’s amazing you found him just like that.”

Kisuke was inspecting the damaged horn. In the same seat, Ichigo waited for a diagnosis of his problem. He scratched his head nervously. He had told this soul reaper his story. Seeking a person. And so the soul reaper told his story too. About Aizen who framed them. As easily as the words flow sounded, it was suspicious. No one would be this generous to a hollow like him. Ichigo decided to wait for whatever was coming.

“Tessai said I had to work for you.”

“Yep!”

“And for how long exactly?”

Kisuke stopped with his inspection and went into his field of vision. The man had a toothy grin towards Ichigo. Ichigo suddenly felt like he was missing something.

“Mr. Ichigo, the clothes you picked were a designer brand, costing us a lot more than we want. Please work for us and, until you pay the debt, you can go.”

“Eh? What did you say?” The clothes he was wearing right now? Designer brand? Was Ichigo scammed? Was he? 

“In simple terms, they were expensive so please volunteer to work for us until we deem your debt as paid in whole.”

Ichigo was too preoccupied with his thoughts to notice the whole staff was behind him. Still as a statue, his mind raced to find his mistake. It was when he accepted the deal. He wished he could hit himself into the ground. Seeing the internal gears working, Kisuke put a finger over his mouth, hushing at his employees. They approached Ichigo slowly. Unfortunately, Ichigo got over his internal dilemma. He shuffled in his seat, facing them. His eyes widened as he realised what they were trying to do. 

“Gah, get away from me! You—”He immediately crawled away. Tessai muttered a Kido spell, three light pillars went straight into his midsection. Ichigo coughed at the intrusion, shocked at his late response. He sneered at Kisuke. In front of his staff, Tessai, the girl with flushed cheeks, and a boy with spiky red hair, the man simply waved him off dismissively.

“Sorry, Mr. Ichigo. I hope you understand. We have to hide you!” Kisuke said it so cheerfully. Tessai and the kids were carrying a large object behind him. 

“You! As the King of Hueco Mundo, I will— Wait, what is that floppy body? No! I don’t need it! TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME!”

Like a scene in a haunted house, the screams of terror died down.

Ichigo grabbed his head and back, his face tensing up at the absent weights. He could not get over it. He dropped his head onto the table.

As a hollow, he looked like an angry baby with claws. Now, he looked like a needy baby with anger issues. The moment was burned into his memories. His majestic form went inside the body without any problem. After that, he stayed unresponsive for the whole day. In his mind, he wanted to sink his teeth into Kisuke’s arm and just rip it off. It took a lot of adjustments on Kisuke’s part so that Ichigo could move around without difficulty. 

In the process of doing so, Kisuke was cheerfully laughing while Ichigo slowly gained his mobility in his face, scowling at the man. However, Ichigo grew depressed. Ever since he became like this, his young form displayed how much of his power was depleted. And then he was forced into an artificial body with limiting measures. 

Ichigo snapped. He cried for his freedom, banging his fists onto the table. 

“Wha— HEY, STOP THAT! We’re eating here!” Jinta shouted across the table, his chopsticks picking up a piece of meat.

“I don’t want to be here!” He shouted back at the boy. The staff only cheered when Tessai came back with another meat portion. Ichigo’s body tensed up like he was about to spring. “If you don’t free me from this body, I wil—”

Ichigo rushed in but Kisuke immediately put his palm on his face, effectively stopping him. Like the boiling hell magma threatening to erupt, Ichigo seethed. 

“Ichigo, come on, taste the karaage. We made it together,” Ichigo’s right eye twitched, “Eh, eh, eh,” Kisuke elbowed his side. 

“Get away from me, Kisuke,” Ichigo opened his mouth as a pair of chopsticks approached him with food.

“Ooohhhh, first name basis,” Kisuke poked his face with another food. “Seriously, you have to eat. I picked the one that starves so you won’t have to eat hollows.”

“I eat hollows every century. Lucky for everyone, I ate last year,” Ichigo blinked as he understood what he meant, “BUT STARVE?! Is this how you treat your guests, soul reapers?”

“I forgot to tell you that,” Ichigo growled at him, “But, hey, you’ll be doing your first job for us tomorrow! Let’s celebrate! More kaarage for everyone!”

“You can do it, Ichigo!” Soda and juice were raised in the air. 

As they ate, they were cheering for him while shouting encouraging words. Ichigo buried his head on his palms, groaning at their enthusiasm. After that, Ichigo ate well. Later, they had to wash the dishes and call it a night. The kids showed him his new room, where he laid in his bedding. Soft sheets were gentle on his skin. He rubbed his face on it, his throat making a satisfied noise. 

And then he stopped. He turned onto his side, staring at the space beside him. Back was the hurting emptiness of his heart. It was a raw wound but, as if he was jabbed with a numbing gel, he did not know how to deal with this kind of pain. Ichigo grasped the cloth, his face contorting in grief. And all he could do was to close his eyes, forcing his expression to relax. If he was alive, with his new form, both of them would be fit in this bed. Or they would be able to hug each other like what the other had wanted.

Alone in bed, he slept lightly, waking up at the little movements outside.

Before the morning sun, kicking the covers off, stumbling to the sink, washing his face, grooming his hair, opening the fridge, picking the greens and fruits, Ichigo furiously knocked on Kisuke’s door.

Just to spite him. Kisuke opened the door, rubbing his eye while yawning loudly. He looked confused. For a moment, he glanced at the hallway and outside. No one was awake yet except for the Hollow King. Ichigo innocently smiled at him.

“Hey, Kisuke, I’m ready for my first job in the human’s world!” He confidently stood in front of the sleep-deprived owner, who gave him a stink eye.

Ichigo got kicked out with a broom. He muttered under his breath while he swept the front store. When the sun rose, the older staff woke up and started preparing in order to open the store. For the entire morning, Ichigo curled in the corner, watching them do their job. He helped reorganise and restock at the merchandise. Tessai has woken the children up and they made breakfast with him. The routine was similar to his lazy days during his stay at his castle. Ichigo was forced to eat again. Ichigo waited for his actual task while he drank water. 

The weather affected him unlike before. The scorching hotness of the light struck like scalding iron onto his skin. Ichigo was worried blisters would appear on his face. He tried walking without —shoes— on the pavement. He had to run back and jumped in the shop’s shade, almost hurting himself. The bastard Kisuke just laughed at his terror-stricken expression, fanning himself like a snobbish aristocrat. 

Cheeks on the wooden floor, Ichigo vocalised a groan as his body had new shortcomings. Moments later, his feet tickled lightly, and, when he peeked underneath, the burnt skin was healed. At least he knew his high speed regeneration was working. He would wear shoes before going out ever again. He tied his shoelaces, a feat he learnt earlier. He laid on the floor, his hand supporting his head. He wondered why today was strangely domestic.

Suddenly, with that troll Kisuke, Jinta went out of the chilled room where everyone was. He approached an oblivious Ichigo and shoved a bag towards Ichigo’s hands. 

“You have to forgive Jinta. He just lost the game,” Jinta pouted while looking at Ichigo. The hollow rolled his eyes in amusement. “You see, I’ll be sending you two to the store.”

The boy looked irritated for a second but he brightened up.

“Yeah, that’s right! You’ll have to follow me!” The boy pointed at himself proudly. “I’ll show you the power of haggling!”

“He’s not that good,” Kisuke muttered behind his fan.

“Hey!”

“Can we go now?” 

Jinta jumped down and put his slippers on. He ran out with Ichigo behind him.

“And don’t forget the ice cream tubs! Tessai said there’s a limited deal! Don’t spend too much on things, okay?”

“SHUT UP. WE’RE NOT KIDS!” Jinta shouted back.

And so they travelled on foot to the --bus stop--, getting on the --bus-- to the busy market. Ichigo scowled at the number of people. His companion said it was a weekday.

\-- 

White puff of smoke hit him. Swiping the smoke, Ichigo backed away in repressed disgust. The clinging smell of cigarettes forced Ichigo to cover his nose. Roaring laughter irked him. A nearby woman in red scowled and walked away. Their manners had left their person. Ichigo hated living with these people. His little ones were cuter than everyone in the market. They were quiet and knew how to shut up. He would rather be in Hueco Mundo, being chased by Vasto Lordes. He scowled at the man who blew at him. The man smirked, seemingly pleased with himself. Ichigo’s eye twitched in anger. He raised his hand, forming a fist. This human... He should have minded his business. In a hurry, Jinta pulled him away until they were far enough and people blocked their view. Ichigo knew how to beat his ass, if Jinta would just let him do it. He would.

“Wow, hollows’ emotions can also be affected by the weather, huh?”

“Yes, kid, if you were shoved into a meat bag and found out about its flaws, you would be affected by the weather.”

“How can you...”

Confirming that the cigarette smell was gone, Ichigo covered his ears once Jinta bombarded him with a dozen questions. They continued to walk around the market, looking for the things they needed. Jinta seemed to be looking at him like he idolised him the whole time. Ichigo grew uncomfortable.

“You know what? Tell me what we need to buy,” Ichigo tried to change the topic and succeeded.

“Fish… heh, you should watch me haggle with the old lady,” Jinta extended his arms while his fingers were interlocked.

“Kisuke said you’re bad at it,” Ichigo put his hand on his red hair, messing around with it. 

“I practiced with Tessai,” Jinta pushed the hand away, glaring at the Hollow King. For a moment, he felt his energetic attitude was misplaced. “Why mingle with humans if you hate them so much?”

Ichigo stopped, wondering where this was brought on.

“What makes you think I hate humans?” 

”You were ready to kill the guy. He was just smoking.” Ah, that guy. He blew a smoke on his face because Ichigo blocked his view while catcalling the woman in red. The guy decided to approach her but Ichigo used his body to stop him. His instinct was blaring loudly to smack that guy to oblivion.

“And I was. It’s in my nature.”

“But you can go against it.”

“If I’m twisted enough.” Ichigo smiled. He patted the boy’s head. How weird that he could touch the boy’s head with his palm. He was an ant, compared to his previous self.

“... I don’t get it.” Jinta stared at his shoes. Ichigo looked down, seeing how close he was to the ground again.

“You’ll understand.” He was like the little ones. If he asked, he would gladly play with him. Chuckling, Ichigo pulled Jinta to the direction they were heading. They were able to get the other items on the list and went to the fish market. The seller was an old woman in her 50s, Jinta said. In order to get a successful haggle, Jinta would act like her grandson. In closer inspection, Ichigo saw how she would act like a maiden sometimes.

Ichigo stayed away so he could watch him fail. As Kisuke had said, the haggling was unsuccessful. Ichigo had to flirt with the old woman for a lower price. She messed with Jinta’s hair which provoked a great reaction. The boy’s face matched his hair. Ichigo laughed along with the old woman. Jinta got the fish and stomped his way out. 

“I will do better next time.”

“Aww, wanna get ice cream now?” Ichigo glanced up. As blue and clear as the calmest sea, Ichigo noticed that the sun had passed its highest. They started before the sun was at its highest. He was guessing that the limited deal would end in another hour. 

“Come on, we still have time.” 

“Nueeehhh, fine.”

“Great.”

“Does flirting really help you get discounts?”

Ichigo raised a brow. This boy really wanted to get a low price as his achievement. Jinta looked at him, expectantly waiting for his answer. Ichigo was dumbfounded at the very least. He mostly stared at the kid, tilting his head. Haggling could increase social skills and critical thinking. The eagerness to learn a simple trick was charming when it came to a kid. He unconsciously smiled as he was reminded of his boy. In the future, he might use this challenge with his boy and the little ones. 

“I’ll tell you later.” Ichigo pretended to zip his mouth.

“What?! Tell me!” Jinta glanced around, frowning. His eyes widened as he realised the place. They had been talking about it and they did not notice where they were going. 

“We’re too far away! Why didn’t you tell me?” Jinta took the bag and tied it tight. 

“I’m just following you!”

“Well, come on then,” The boy gave the bag to the Hollow King. 

Suddenly, the weight of the plastic bag went away. They ran. As fast as they could. For the limited deal to the ice cream store. Avoiding a collision with a person, Ichigo, quick on his feet, bounced to the side and ran, keeping up with the boisterous Jinta. 

Their panic turned into fun. 

People who saw them jumped away. From the second floor, Ichigo grabbed a rail. He checked the drop. To hell with it, he jumped over it. He waited for the boy. Jinta kept up with him. He jogged down the stairs. He paused to look at the Hollow King. He crouched enough as his arms swang back. His feet boosted him up. Just like that, he did a backflip. A bystander cheered them on. 

Ichigo and Jinta looked at each other. As they neared the store. They heckled each other. This time, the weather did nothing to affect their mood. Weirdly, Ichigo loved this kind of freedom. 

Smiling, they pushed the door of the familiar store. Jinta dug in his pockets and threw himself into the cashier. 

“2 tubs; chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, and matcha, please!” 

The cashier kindly took the money and gave the change to the kid. She did not comment how they looked like they ran all the way to get there for the limited deal. She would not complain. That was a great deal. Instead of saying anything, she gave them tissues to wipe the sweat away. Ichigo smiled because of her attentiveness. While they waited for their order, Jinta and Ichigo sat. Ichigo noticed how excited Jinta looked. 

“So haggling….?” The boy brightened up. 

“Tessai said, if you act cute in front of an old woman like a grandchild, they’ll sell you a great price.”

Ichigo wanted to laugh out loud. This kid really did not notice her mannerisms. He stopped himself because he knew it would put Jinta in a sour mood. “Honestly, you just need to observe your target. That lady didn’t like to feel old. If you make her feel young again, then maybe she’ll reconsider it.”

“Woah, but how can that old lady play baseball with me?”

Ichigo chuckled. Just like the little ones and his boy back in Hueco Mundo. 

“With words partnered by actions,” The young employee thought harder. Ichigo decided to help him with that.He put his hand on the table, “Jinta, here’s your clue, how old do you think I am?”

“I don’t know,” A playful thought brushed his mind, “600 years old?”

Ichigo smiled, his head being supported by his arm. “You’re in the right direction but I’m older than that.”

Jinta frowned and then, paused, the realisation set in. The guy sitting across him smiled wider, knowing his lesson had made an impression. Words partnered by actions. 

“I have to act like I’m saying the truth. I have to treat her however she wants.”

“Close enough...” Ichigo grunted and glanced outside. He was satisfied with his adventure with Jinta. And he got his trust. He wanted to walk home as soon as they gave them their tubs. Ichigo relaxed as he usually did. He let his thoughts wander while his sight took in the new era of humans. 

Golden light shined onto the people’s faces yet they strayed away from the sweltering heat it provided. Complaints, praises, and fouls, the world deafening noise made Ichigo miss the silent nothingness of Hueco Mundo. Constantly moving, this world would not stop. Ichigo thought about how humans could not stay in one place. He wondered if his reincarnated partner was always moving around. In order to live a short meaningful life. Their lifespan could not meet their potential and the person he was looking for would not accept that fact. 

Jinta waved for his attention. He got the ice cream tub they were waiting for. Looking at where he was previously looking, Jinta squinted. More out of surprise than confusion.

“Students? They’re probably done with school. Hey, Ichigo, in your home world, where do you send kids?” 

“We don’t have schools but I take it upon myself to teach the other hollows,” Ichigo took a peek at the glass window. Silvery hair stopped Ichigo’s thought train, “Huh?” His heart fell into his stomach. Then that person was gone. Ichigo immediately stood up. 

It was him, Shiro. 

Jinta was just putting the tubs in the bag but Ichigo hurriedly got out of the store. He did not wait for Jinta who tried to keep up with his pace. There was a group of students, talking to each other. One particular student caught his eyes until he got out of sight. Silver hair, passing his ears, bounced as he avoided the sunlight. Black sunblocking clothing was tightly snuggled on his arms. Ichigo caught a glimpse of shades for his eyes.

He looked better than what Ichigo thought he would be.

Ichigo eventually stopped. Ichigo touched the side of his head. The snap. His scream. His retreat. His spine shivered as the painful memories. There was no way Shiro would not be affected by what happened. Ichigo steeled his will. He missed him. He wanted to be beside him. Ichigo’s heart bled hard for this human. No matter how much his soul resembled his life partner, he would let Shiro know that he was—

Old habits die hard. 

Ichigo looked into Shiro deeper, his soul. It interacted with a brush of Ichigo’s reaitsu. This life-like contact was a sign of a potential, great and imposing, king. And it was awakening. He put his hand over his mouth, his heart beating faster by the minute. Ichigo walked faster; His chest heaved. There was no protection and Shiro was getting away. That raw potential which someone would take advantage of was tempting. If discovered, Shiro would be taken away or eaten. His instincts were shouting at him. He followed them but a small hand pulled him away. All of the sudden, he lost touch with his body. Like a doll dropping, he fell, unconscious.

He regained his consciousness but he was in the state of limbo. Ichigo tried to move his limbs yet he was encased by an unseeable barrier. His reiatsu ignited and burned whatever that was encasing him. Ichigo guessed it was his fake body. It was okay, Kisuke could make a new one if he really wanted to keep him there. Ichigo was enough to keep trouble out of Shiro’s life. 

“Wake up!” 

“OW!”

A sharp pain jolted him back, stinging his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw the wooden ceiling of the Urahara store. He couldn’t get over the fact that he could fit and enter this place. He lifted his upper torso up and met the staff of the store around him. He looked around and it seemed they were back. In his room to be specific. And, excuse me, pain? Rubbing his cheek, Ichigo glared at the staff, particularly Kisuke. He was testing the King of Hueco Mundo’s patience. Ichigo raised up, his body following his instincts. Despite his depowered state, Ichigo could still murder him in cold blood. Noticing the change, Kisuke shooed the kids outside. Alert, Tessai took the time to ready a Kido. 

In silence, everything spoke louder. The crickets chirped, surrounding their head. Octave humming of energy cracked like distant wildfire. Their breaths were heavy and nervous. Tensed bodies were ready to move at the drop of the pin.

Their guest was unexpectedly volatile for someone his age. Kisuke gulped, remembering that this was the hollow who fought head on with the original Soul Society. Whom he just zapped to wake him up. He thought their guest would have become more passive and more patient than this.

However, Kisuke was clueless how much Ichigo was hurting inside. 

His fist clenched, stopping himself from acting out. Instincts were silent. Undeniably, it was all him. Ichigo was rational. He mumbled under his breath while glaring at the shop owner. He closed his eyes shut, slowly contorting in anger. 

There were things that infuriated him so much. 

The new environment, its noise and, the worst of all, the danger around Shiro. This environment, though protected by the soul reapers, was oblivious of what lies beyond. Ichigo was confident but he got himself trapped.

He was about to have the chance to get closer to Shiro. He dropped. Disgracefully. His disconnection with the fake body was Kisuke’s doing. He knew. The shopkeeper had adjusted it that time where he was paralysed before therefore he knew its in and outs. 

This was going to be a cycle, Ichigo predicted. The worst hide-and-seek game in all history. Shiro would die, his feelings washed as if it was a stain in a white cloth. Ichigo would seek for the Shiro he knew. Meticulous in his work, Ichigo would check any resemblance to his partner. Cling to that resemblance. Hope it was whom he was looking for. 

What a dangerous game he was playing. Instead of accepting his spouse’s death, Ichigo willingly went closer to the sword’s point. Letting it slide into his heart. He would be damned it was the only way he could get with his journey to acceptance. 

Kisuke and Tessai were waiting for any reaction. 

Empty, Ichigo thought. It was a raw wound that he needed to heal. No numbing gel or fast regeneration could heal it. If he knew his outing would lead to his death, if he grew more anxious of his long-term outing, if he pursued him relentlessly, maybe he would not be here, lamenting about his lack of presence. The “Shiro” who perceived him the same. 

He was disappointed in himself; he was happy to be ignorant. However, he did not want to die of worry. He did not want to call for him, not knowing he would never answer. But Ichigo knew it was for the best. For his journey to self-heal. Maybe, this was the time to cry again. 

Ichigo looked ready to maim them but then, he relaxed. They did not believe their eyes when the energy dispersed in a matter of seconds.

Ichigo threw away his pride. As the King of Hueco Mundo. He, for the first time in centuries, knelt towards his lifelong enemies. Ichigo scolded himself. They were Kisuke and Tessai, the people generous enough to welcome him in their home. 

“Kisuke, I beg you. If you do this for me, I will be in your debt,” He touched his chest. In his position, it was a way to show how sincere he was. He had sworn on his heart.

“Ichigo, I don’t think it’s right for you to lower yourself like this,” Kisuke approached, knowing it was safe to do so. The King of Hueco Mundo was prostrating himself to him. As much as he wished him to stand, he also wanted him to say his request. There were things to be done. 

“Kisuke, please!”

“I’m not sure, Ichigo.”

“I have my reasons!” Grabbing his loose sleeves, Ichigo looked at him and Kisuke was unconsciously enthralled. In the king’s eyes were pearls of water, the light reflected was misty and unfocused, making the proud king look vulnerable and convincing, “Listen to me.”

Kisuke’s mouth twitched. He read the stories. The King was one of the most majestic creatures in the original universe. He also used this advantage to get his way. Kisuke covered his eyes. 

“Mr. Ichigo, I mean, your highness, we— I mean, I...” Kisuke wanted to slap himself for stammering, “Your request might not be as heavy as you think your debt is going to be!”

“Kisuke...” There was a short whine as Ichigo said his name. 

“You see, Aizen is a soul reaper we have been looking out for. He is making an orb, the last time I heard. If you stay behind frontlines, together with me, I mean, on my side until I say to attack, I will consider your debt paid.”

“I have to keep working for you but with extra work?” 

“Yes!” He opened his fan and hid his nervous expression. He wondered what drove him to slip a classified information. It should have been kept inside the circle of Vizards and the older staff of Urahara store. He decided to change the subject. “Well, what’s your request, Mr. Ichigo? Don’t be shy!”

Ichigo went silent. Kisuke had to peek over his fan. He was looking beside them, a door adjared. Determined eyes looked back at him. 

“I want to go to Shiro’s school. In his class.”

“Ah, eh… Can you repeat that again?”

“Put me in Shiro’s class!”

“Are you sure, Ichigo?”

“There are no schools in Hueco Mundo but I know the human’s schooling system here.”

“Shiro?”

“Yes, Shiro Kurosaki! The person I’m looking for!”

Kisuke smiled at Ichigo. He hid behind his fan, his lips thinning. There was no way. Shiro Kurosaki, the first son of Masaki Kurosaki and Isshin Kurosaki, was a reincarnated spouse of the King of Hueco Mundo. This was a riot. Hold on, he had to make sure.

“Shiro Kurosaki, Ichigo? Did you say that?”

Ichigo looked offended, the illusion of a vulnerable king was shattered. 

“Do you want me to introduce you to your floor, Kisuke?”

“No, I’m just making sure. But hey, Hueco Mundo doesn’t have schools. What a surprise!”

“Can you— Are you saying I’m not a good King just because there’s no school?” 

“Nope!”

“Kisuke, quit dragging this on.”

“I’m thinking!”

“So?”

“Of course!” 

If Ichigo would come and protect Shiro, the boy’s potential would be stunted. Shiro had to be exposed to the world as soon as possible but, through Ichigo, he would have no chances against Aizen. This was something Kisuke would never want; to pit a highschool kid with a powerful soul.

Time… Kisuke needed time!

“What do you know that is highschool level knowledge?”

“Um… I know a lot of languages, mathematics, science and alchemy, geography, war strategies, survival, and politics.”


	2. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter, everyone! This is the longest chapter so far. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> This is just a fanfic. :)

Chapter 2

Interesting facts about Ichigo: He had the finest writing and beautiful calculations. One must understand it first so; thereafter, take the time to admire it. As a being that lived detached from the living, Ichigo failed to understand the human concepts of right and wrong.

“How? You said you have instincts to know right and wrong.”

“I said I know the rights and the wrongs of a strategic plan. Don’t you twist my words, Kisuke!”

Loudly sipping his tea, Kisuke read an essay that confidently justified the motivation of a morally questionable character in a situation. As much as it was interesting to read, it was simply a multiple choice question. He glanced at the Hollow King, on the other side of the traditional table. Meanwhile, Tessai silently analysed and reevaluated their stocks as they were talking over him. The man with reflective navy glasses calmly refilled his ceramic teacup. Ichigo was scowling as he reviewed his wrong answer. He wrote the phrases Kisuke had said as correction. The shakiness of his hands had said a lot about his nervousness. He sometimes would loosen his brows. He had the look of a widow but he quickly shook it off. 

Kisuke watched him improve time and time again. Through his writing, he could see how much he wanted to go to school for someone. It was the first time he saw anyone want to go to school. 

“Ichigo, follow the instructions. In this type of question, choose the best answer. Usually, all of them are correct but, if you look enough, one answer stands out the most. You’ll see how incomplete the other answers are.”

“I know and I’m trying! There’s just so many things to expand here. Urhgg!” Ichigo slammed his head on the table, slowly whining at his mistake. Tessai was calculating the finance of the shop beside them. Kisuke approached Ichigo with a bounce on his steps. 

“Ohohohoho, Don’t feel bad! You are definitely going to be a popular one,” He laughed while patting Ichigo’s back.

“Popular because I’m weird!” Ichigo pushed up, glaring daggers at Kisuke. Kisuke raised his hands as he slowly backed away. “I might scare Shiro away.”

“Trust me!” He was innocently smiling at Ichigo who was still not dropping his suspicion, “Okay, you know, I heard that students don’t really like tests, except for the try-hard-in-life types.”

“Oh really? No one wants to ace the exam, that kind of achievement?”

“No one wants to be based on a piece of paper. Although it helps with social standing, it doesn’t really help them when they have a bad personality.”

“So I’ll be fine then?”

“I don’t know. I have never been to Living World’s school before!” 

Ichigo’s hair whipped at Kisuke’s face. He felt satisfied when it hit the cursed shopkeeper.

“Tessai, you said he’s my best bet to be my mentor! Be my mentor again!”

As he was standing, Ichigo was prying Kisuke away from his waist; the shopkeeper was tightly hugging him from the side. Their days were never a bore when Ichigo and Kisuke were in the same room together. Their shenanigans were mostly disruptive. 

Kisuke adjusted his hat. 

Noticing that the owner occasionally took off his hat, Ichigo eventually ended his struggle. His mischievous eyes sparkled and an idea was formed. He smirked at the chance to finally troll Kisuke. He smacked Kisuke’s hat off and took a pillow seat. 

“Nooooo, my trademark hat!” The shopkeeper pretended to cry as he jumped to catch it. The hat fell fast and Kisuke dove as fast as he could. He landed on his stomach. He ignored how it hurt when he hit the floor but his fingers kept the hat off the ground. Once he grabbed his bucket hat, Kisuke turned onto his back and pouted towards Ichigo, “Mr. Ichigo, you hit me all you want but, I beg you, not the hat!”

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo smiled and jumped on top of Kisuke, his feet landed on the shop owner’s sides. Kisuke knew the situation he trapped himself in. He just invited Ichigo to hit him. Ichigo raised the pillow and, with force, plummeted it down on his face. Lightheartedly laughing, he struck at Kisuke’s face and body. He straddled his victim as he continued to hit the shopkeeper. Hearing Ichigo’s laughter, Kisuke defended himself from the bruising hits. Lately, he was scowling, concentrating hard not to get low scores from a practise test. Ichigo’s eyes that always glared at him whenever he teased him were softly staring at his vicious maltreatment. 

Tessai simply watched as Ichigo hilariously beat their manager. They were almost playing, despite the fact Ichigo didn’t know that his strikes hurt or his boss was letting him do it. He felt his chest warmed up… as he sipped on his hot tea. He completed the restocking order and gathered all the papers. Kisuke had pushed Ichigo off him by that time and they continued to review his answers. Tessai only stayed because it was hilarious to be there. 

They finished before they closed the shop. 

As he laid down on his bed, he appreciated the new additional features on his room. He recently gained a few privileges because of his hard work. He got a small table, a lamp, school uniform, school supplies, and less expensive clothes. Ichigo rolled his eyes as he remembered the first clothes he had. He had no idea his taste for high-quality products would land him here but he was thankful. He could mingle alongside Shiro. 

His eyebrows loosened gently.

Once again, the cold bed kept him accompanied. It was an apathetic ghost, embracing him on the worst nights. Being surrounded by the little ones and the staff, he forgot the hurting was still a cloak all over him, one that could never be ripped easily. This manageable pain would kill him someday, as if he was an unsuspecting animal who drank a slow-acting poison. By now, he could sleep alone without waking up at night. His eyes fluttered as if he was being disconnected to the conscious world. 

Yet he let his imagination run wild. One certain thought of his deceased partner. Despite their size differences, the sweet rumble and whispering in his ear passionately were the language of his trusted lover. Smooth like a knife cutting through tofu, his partner would hum a melody from his previous community. Ichigo dug in his memories, loving every word he had said in their sleepy yet sensual moments. He blushed so hard he had to kick the covers to cool down. He slapped his cheeks, stopping the fantasies he was having. He should not let himself have these thoughts from the past. 

He had to think about the present. He would see him again. That was the best part. The corners of his mouth twitched before smiling. His heart beat into a peaceful rhythm, his eyes shut after the high. The bed, no longer cold and hard, comforted him in his expected slumber. 

“LOOK AT YOU!” A bead of tear fell down Kisuke’s face as he pulled out a —camera—. Ichigo fumbled on the buttons of his school uniform. His long hair was cut to fit his teen look. His cheeks puffed out of frustration. Kisuke was still a troll. 

“Hey, Ichigo,” Ichigo ignored the troll. It was still early. The camera moved closer to him. Behind it was the grinning troll Kisuke, “Your highness, King of Hollows, please spare me a glance!”

“The hell do you want, you troll— Oh wait a second, you humble troll?”

“Smile! It’s your first school day. Do you need us to take you there?”

“No, thank you!”

Blushing, Ichigo tried to button his shirt as fast as he could while getting away from Kisuke. Every fibre of his being was vibrating with excitement, wiring him to walk with a weird bounce on his steps. That morning, before he went to school, Ichigo was pulled into one spot. Jinta and Ururu stood beside him. He was shocked by their presence around him. They were smiling towards each other and letting him in into their conversation. 

Her thin eyebrows slanted deeper. Ururu looked up to him, mildly telling him to bend down to her level. She lightly brushed his hair with his fingers. Ichigo wished to melt into the tickling sensation but Kisuke was around. That troll would notice and tease him. So Ichigo let her groom him silently while Tessai prepared the camera on a —tripod—. Kisuke was fanning himself before he started to approach them. Tessai approached from the side. 

The camera’s light began to blink and Kisuke started his countdown. 

“Ready… In 3… 2… 1! Shout, “Ichigo’s crush is Shiro!”

“Ichigo’s crush is Shiro!”

Frozen single moment of chaotic fun. Perfectly taken in the middle of a giddy blast and enthusiasm. Ichigo swung his bag towards Kisuke. The unaware Kisuke made a peace sign. Tessai had crouched down, his hands on his face as if he was caught red handed. Ururu was in the air, avoiding the bag. Jinta was laughing his head off. 

“That stupid troll! He is so tasteless with his sense of humour!” Rubbing his cheeks, Ichigo replayed how a chasing Kisuke smacked him with his forgotten lunch. He even yelled to remind him to drink water so Ichigo would not be dehydrated. 

Ichigo mumbled as he stomped into the familiar road to school. He slowed down on his tracks as he noticed a girl flinched at the sight of him. He paused in front of a store and saw how his face had twisted out of anger. In a panic, he rubbed his face and checked again. Though his skin was flushed red, his scowl had relaxed. 

With only metres away, as he approached, the school began to tower everybody else. His stomach tied into a knot but he refused to back down like this. Ichigo’s heart raced as more and more students were walking beside him. Thoughts swirled into stupid ideas. What if his magnificent horn was out and his tail was whipping anyone that came close to him? It might be why the students were avoiding him. An ear-piercing shriek surrounded his head, his foot almost slipped at the sudden loss of balance. His lip formed a thin line. 

This was worse than the battle for the throne. That day was the most begrudging point his life had experienced. The paranoid nitpicked his actions to spread rumours of his weakness while a community of Vasto Lordes blasted in from the castle’s back forest. He gripped his bag tightly when he saw a group of students greet each other. 

The other excited students overlooked his flinches, in favour of their long-awaited reunion. They were wearing the same uniform he had. Their smiles attracted some students who also mirrored their antics with their friendship group. 

He reached the school gate. A stern teacher overviewed the students who were passing by. His crossed arms and his wide stance threateningly made himself bigger. Some students cowered and walked faster. Ichigo failed to understand why but the teacher peeked at him and sneered. Ichigo didn’t deliver the same energy and confidently walked to the school grounds. Ichigo paused to admire the school without any of his delusions. No hollow was pulling humans into a pit. Just students thinking he was one of them. He was not going to lie, Kisuke’s work on his fake body was innovative. A second passed; he pushed himself to enter the school grounds. He recited the introductory words Kisuke wrote for him. 

Hello there, students. I am not a being who can obliviate the whole town if I wanted too. I’m like you, fellow students. I also hate tests. 

By then, Ichigo phrased that differently to sound realistic than that troll’s message. 

On his way to faculty were students parting, the new student enthralling them into his beautifully woven web. How could a small face fit all those handsome features? His thin eyebrows arched as his electrifying yellow— perhaps burnt amber?— searched the corridors. Behind those orange bangs, those deep-set eyes electrocuted all gender into one place. Lips parted, flashing sharp canines his tongue played. A purple blotch on his cheeks proved his wild tendencies. 

How roguishly handsome. 

Most students made a way for the new student. They saw the resemblance of their famous resident —delinquent—. Whereabout did he come from? At the back, a guy dreamingly sighed. 

They whispered to each other about a new guy with bright orange hair. Ignoring everyone, Ichigo quickly went to the —faculty— room and knocked. A woman was waiting for him while reading something on her —planner—. Occasionally writing before an idea disappeared. When a student knocked on the door, she voiced out a permission to let them in. 

“Are you the homeroom teacher of this class?” Showing a paper, Ichigo dropped his bag from his shoulder. He curiously looked at her glasses, rounded and reflective at the right angle.

She smiled and nodded.

“Misato Ochi, just call me Miss Ochi. You’re Tsukabishi Ichigo? The transfer student from Germany?” 

“Yes…” He didn’t want to use Kisuke’s out of spite. “Can you tell me anything about the class?” Ochi crossed her arms, frowning as she looked for a good thing. 

“You’ll get along with them just fine! They’re good kids trying to be responsible,” She slapped Ichigo’s back, laughing. Ichigo glanced around. Did he just miss a joke? Well, then he should laugh too. 

“Aheheheha,” His dry laugh made him want to kick himself for reacting like that. He should have reacted better. It would have made him fall under the radar. The home room teacher continued slapping his back like her words were funny. What were they even laughing at?

Then Miss Ochi immediately stopped. Closing in on his face, her eyes were empty to read. Nothing in mind came close to guessing what she was thinking. She went around Ichigo who stood idly on the spot.

“Tsukabishi, have you been in a fight in the past week?”

“Do you consider fighting with your brother as a battle to death?”

“Battle to death? No! What I’m asking,” Putting her hands together, she inhaled deeply, “Ichigo, do you like to assert yourself when you are insulted? Do you need to ‘prove yourself’ for validation of some sort? Or just for the heck of it?”

He fought with soul reapers a lot in the original world. Humans and Quincies thought it was an unnecessary fight and thuggish of the two factions supposed to understand each other, despite the differences. They still had an ongoing rivalry. When he was younger, before his title as the King, he broke the ‘strongest’ hollow’s mask to show his dominance. To respect the feral community, Ichigo ate him alive. When a hollow went over the line, he punished them.

In summary...

“I don’t need to. I’m already a leader. If they cross the line, they will respect me or I will force them to bow to me.”

Dumbfounded, Miss Ochi’s jaws dropped. She took the time to understand what he answered. She sat down on her seat and put her hands on her palms. This boy was worse than the other two delinquents in her class. Her delinquents were not as bad as Ichigo but they had morals to support their actions. Ichigo was a leader who could call more delinquents. The —principal— just had to dump them into her class for whatever reason that got him off. She wanted to rip that guy’s moustache and yelled at him for being a little shi———

She calmed herself down. All she could do was warn Ichigo not to cause trouble and not let them interact as much as possible. She rubbed her head, trying to find a way to explain it to Ichigo. 

“Look, Ichigo. I don’t want anyone from my class to be hurt.”

“Someone wants to hurt your students?”

“No, just don’t pick a fight with anyone in the class,” Miss Ochi looked concerned, “I don’t know if you’re a gangster or just a troublemaker but there are two active delinquents in my class. As I said before, they’re good students.”

“I won’t hurt anyone. Or provoke anyone!”

“You promise?” She put her hand on his shoulder.

“I promise?” Miss Ochi gripped them hard. “Yes, I promise! I will befriend Shiro and I won’t make him mad.”

“Great! ” Wait, did she hear her student’s name from his lips? Was she just— she must have been so worried she heard it wrong. That must be it. 

“Miss Ochi, what do you think Shiro likes?”

“Ichigo, please don’t make a ruckus. You’re scaring me.”

“E-eh?”

“Let’s go before the bell rings.”

Miss Ochi was already opening the door while thinking about the worst case scenario. She bit on her lip while she walked to her class. She could predict insults delinquents used but she never heard it from Shiro and Chad before. Now, there was a new candidate for that. With only a short time to get to know him, Ichigo looked capable and overall a responsible person. 

They were already in front of the class‘s sliding door. 

“Are you ready? You will have to write your name on the board and explain the kanji if you want. Maybe say something about yourself too.” 

Morning, fellow students, I’m Ichigo. Definitely hu~~man from Germany. Ichi means 1. Go means guardian. My name means number one protector so, if any of you gets harassed, I will gut the hasseser and eat them like the hollows who broke the camaraderie code!

His nails dug into skin as he recited his introductory words. He needed a new one right away. She opened the door as soon as the bell went off. Ichigo had no choice but to follow the teacher until she reached her desk. The whole class turned quiet as soon as they saw Ichigo who wrote his name on the board.

Beautiful writing.

The King of Hueco Mundo saw their curiosity and wonder in their eyes. They whispered beside each other; most likely they were a close-knitted group. This was not the nitpicking behaviour of the cutthroat world he used to be in. This was the antics of the little ones from the sinkhole. 

Ichigo stepped forward and his heart jumped into an impish delight. Glowing inside-out, blood roused in his brain, scanning for the familiar face on the crowd. 

The sight of alabaster hair at the back made his heart jump in joy. 

Blushing, his anticipation demanded him to attract his attention. He broke into a smile, and the dazzling smile attracted the class’ attention like moths to a seductive fire. Their whispers turned into a chatter that Miss Ochi had to smack the table while telling them to shut up. 

“Ichi for one. Go for guardian. I’m Ichigo from Germany. My name means best guardian or number one protector,” The class cheered at his introduction. Ichigo would never admit to Kisuke that he used a charmer for them to have a strong impression. 

“I will never hurt you because I’m a changed person. Definitely not someone who will break your legs if you disobey me. If someone hurts you, I’ll torture them.” 

As soon as he said that, the alabaster head rose immediately with the disbelief similar to a righteous person in front of the blasphemous crowd. In the background, the class ignored the message and cheered, being more likely to be carried away by his charmer.

Ichigo gulped. He suddenly felt everything about him was exposed. Like the day they met again, his spiritual veins reverberated. Time stood still, his soul unchanged, no matter how different the guise was. It was so hard not to approach him. To tell him he was there to save him.

However he knew those lips would never tell the same language of his past life. Of a refined hollow whom he once fell in love with.

He lost his chubby cheeks, his maturity was showing through after two years that he left. When Ichigo was a controlled chaos in one being, Shiro was the wild spirit around the place, thanks to his hollow part. 

No mask, no horns, no manners.

Yet he was falling in love again. Even when he told himself not to.

Realising he was trapped staring, Ichigo shook his head. The class was not saying a word, not even Miss Ochi. They were on the edge of their seat. They looked like they were expecting something. For his final words. 

“I also hate tests and trolls.” 

“Oh my god, I relate so much!”

“I hate tests too!”

“Trolls in games are the worst!”

“What’s your number, fam? I’ll add you to the group chat!”

Miss Ochi could not believe it worked out well. The class accepted Ichigo easily even though he said some really suspicious words. She viewed the class for an empty seat. She saw one that was beside Chad but… a group of boys waved and pointed at the seat beside her tall student. Unfortunately, she couldn’t do anything about it. She told Ichigo to sit beside a tall guy. 

He settled down. 

“Hi, I’ll be your new seat mate, fellow student.”

“Chad,” Chad frowned behind his bangs. His reluctance to reply was killing Ichigo awkwardly.

“Um, yeah, nice meeting you?” Ichigo glanced at Chad while they were listening to Miss Ochi. He was sure he was still using charmer. Even though he usually had his natural instincts, charmer was used to further connections and relationships at some point. Shiro must have known something was weird with him. 

He smirked as the class’ homeroom ended. There were talents here. There would be other people who would have noticed this so he needed to establish his connection as soon as possible. And he got Shiro’s attention. He needed to retain it to get closer to him. 

To PROTECT him, he reminded himself. 

“Hey, you,” His classmate beside him nervously looked. 

“Yeah?”

“Are you sure you can see the new student?”

“Yes? I can?”

“I’m asking you a question so answer it properly.”

“Y-Yes, sir, I can.” Shiro rolled his eyes in exasperation.

“You’re good. I ain’t looking for anything,” He assured his classmate. His seat mate nodded.

People wore a smile, genuine and fake. Shiro happened to know more about the fake smiles than the genuine ones. Ichigo smiled, not just the lips but also his eyes. His genuinity blared alarms on Shiro’s head. What he said was almost similar to a delinquent—excuse Shiro for using himself as comparison— hiding an agenda to get favour. At the start of the day, he was not interested yet he picked up puzzling cues on the new student’s actions. His demeanour in front of the class seemed like he knew what he was doing; thus the weird thing happened to the class. They were enthusiastic with his introduction.

Even Tatsuki and Mizuiro were looking at Ichigo like he was a celebrity. From Shiro’s seat, the new student always took his eyes away from everything, in favour of staring at his good-looking face. It was almost as similar to his face. If Shiro was albino, the cloud veiling sky, then Ichigo was the summertime sun. With his slightly tan complexion, his orange hair, and his amber eyes.

His neatly trimmed hair was highlighted with a sunny tone. Beside his friend, Chad, his lean frame was as small as his. The class was usually more cautious with delinquents whom they never heard before. They were trusting Shiro’s words and actions more than a stranger’s words. Yet with just the introductory words, the new student managed to get their trust. 

Shiro could understand the physical attributes but… Shiro wanted to see his face just a bit more and he would know if Ichigo was a full-on decent guy. 

The name was familiar but… there was no way that giant narcissistic dragon would be a human whom everyone could see. Even if there were a few exceptions, he was too damn proud with himself. 

Memories of a misplaced judgement coiled his heart in regret.

Chad shifted in his seat, already guessing right on what Shiro was thinking. Lunch was when they observed the new student from their seats. 

Ichigo’s heart was flipping all the way through lunch. The burning stare from behind was from Shiro. He was really waiting for Shiro all morning to approach him. He blushed at the sparkles of fantasy. He bit into the bland octo-sausage. How the hell did Kisuke make this sausage bland? Not in the area of his expertise. He poke a cherry tomato and picked it up towards his mouth. 

Shattering his delusion became so easy for a second. Shiro walked by him, peeking over his shoulder. That single look sent him away. Blew him away. Smacked him away from reality again. His delusions wrapped him back into his made-up world. Ichigo dropped his cherry tomato, gasping. The impact took him away as if it took wisps of his breath and his functioning brain. Shiro paused at the strange reaction yet he gave out a smile towards the new student. He shook his head after he got caught and walked away, thinking of another time to catch him.

Wait, no—

Realising he looked like a fish out of the water, Ichigo closed his mouth. He struggled to keep his face from awkwardly smiling. He panicked and used his charmer again. He cleared his throat. Suddenly, everyone’s attention was on him. He put his hand on his face, supporting it on the table. Lightly dusting his cheeks, pinkish hue gave his amusement away. 

“Getting curious with me now?” He hummed. 

The attention expanded to Shiro who did not waver under the intensity. Instead, he stayed where he was, raising his brows. He gave the audience a look, seeing the worried and intrigued faces of the crowd. Reducing his charmer’s effects, everyone had gone quiet. They could have minded their business but this encounter was intriguing. Ichigo smiled. It eventually left when Shiro answered.

“Very,” Soft chuckles spilled from Shiro’s lips. Ichigo held back a gasp, “You look like me. Just different. So different.”

“Oh really? I see you have your lunch with you,” Ichigo peered at the cloth-wrapped bento, “Why not eat with me while we talk? I'll give you my answers.”

His assertiveness had Shiro taken back. Everyone began whispering and it started to get attention from the other classes.

“I have to go. I need to meet up with my friends.” Shiro was about to walk away. 

“Oh, you’re leaving? Me, a new student? I’m very nervous, you see. I definitely will be needing some help.”

At face value, Ichigo was just a nervous new student who happened to be a delinquent’s target. Shiro found out what he meant and cursed himself for getting caught so easily. He was undeniably impressed he got trapped so fast.

Shiro’s mouth twitched. But nervous, my ass. If he wanted help, there were other students who were more than willing to help him. Aside from their thinning patience and temptation to taste him. The creaking chair pierced the room. A wild figure zoomed to his face, orange bangs brushed onto his white hair. A warm hand grabbed his hands, clasping them together. 

“Have lunch with me, Shiro?”

“Wha- What? You know my name?” Shiro spluttered. He pulled away and blinked. No one had ever been this straightforward with him. By means of straightforward, there was no malicious and hostile intent behind it, only plain curiosity. Ichigo dangled something in front of him, its retro wave design clicked an object into his mind. His bento!

“Oh, I’ll tell you if you eat lunch with me,” Ichigo pulled Shiro then took Chad’s table and chair, placing it beside him.

“Hey, this is Chad’s—”

“You’re a friend of Chad, yeah? I’m sure he’ll understand.”

A moment later, Chad walked into the classroom yet, seeing his friend, who looked like he needed his help, was sitting with the new student, he quietly slipped away. He could trust Shiro to deal with this. Unfortunately, Shiro and Chad together with the new student would intimidate everyone; thus another biased report would be made. He stayed at the corridor in case a fight happened. 

It progressed from there.

“May I give you this tomato with this sausage?”

“Uh, what? Sure….” Shiro was not smooth today. 

“Excellent, I hate them.” The new student dropped the cherry tomato and octo-sausage onto his bento.

Finished with his food, Ichigo put his lunch aside and pulled out a chocolate bar from his bag. Chad had dipped away to buy his lunch. Chewing the offered food to him, he took on a deadpan expression. Shiro sipped his chocolate beverage. 

“Ahahaha,” A melodic laughter graced his ears. Shiro looked up at Ichigo who pointed at his chocolate bar. 

“It’s my favourite too.”

Blushing at the blossoming smile, Shiro scoffed. Ichigo suppressed a laugh that vibrated on his chest. 

“It’s the best so don’t call me cute.” In Ichigo’s eyes, everything below him was cute.

“Of course not,” Despite the embarrassment it would bring later, Ichigo took his time staring. His striking eyes lustered with deep happiness and longing. From his eyes to his nose to his mouth to his chest. He was searching for semblance, never getting annoyed even if he went to a loop. Shiro did the same as he ate his lunch. 

“Well? How did you know my name?” Shiro shifted on his seat. Ichigo broke out of his stupor, disappointed. He still smiled at him. 

“Who wouldn’t know you… if you’re famous with the delinquents here? They’re very chatty,” Ichigo didn’t lie. He heard Shiro’s prowess from the delinquents around.

“Why haven’t I heard about you then?”

“It was at a moment's notice. I have to hurry. No time to create a scary reputation,” Ichigo glanced at the two girls three seats across them. When they had eye contact, the girls waved at him, “But hey, everyone seems to like me,” He waved back. He looked back at Shiro, his brows frowning out of confusion, “But not you. I won’t hurt anyone.”

“Do you think it's very suspicious of someone to say that as soon as you meet them?”

“It usually works when people see me.”

“Not for me.”

“Shiro, have you ever met me?”

“Just now, yeah?” You know how long you've known him. 

“Then why do you say you can’t trust me when you don’t know me?”

“It’s not that easy to trust someone.”

“How about me, hmm?”

“I don’t think that’s wha—” Ichigo grabbed his hands again.

“Trust me, Shiro. I’m not going to hurt anyone. I’m here to… to...” Slowly, his cheeks infused with cotton red hue developed, “...to protect someone,” He whispered, hiding behind the hands he was holding. As a hopeless romantic, Ichigo unconsciously took his hands again. He really should not hold them anymore. His feelings were just getting worse. He let go.

“What do you say, Shiro? Wanna be my first friend here?” Shiro was his first human friend when he was in his majestic form. 

Stress with the same weight of his reiatsu pummeled down on Ichigo. Anticipation shook his entire body. From the open window, the wind scattered his bangs. He wanted the guaranteed promise of subtle smiles and laughter, the brightness of their inner selves. If a glimpse was all he could get, Ichigo thought it would be just as rewarding as it was back then. 

“Ichigo, it’s— I don’t believe you,” Shiro popped his bento’s cover back. Ichigo was expecting a smile yet all he got was a grim reminder of reality and unnecessary hope. Wordless shock left Ichigo frozen with the rejection. Shiro took the initiative to put his friend’s desk and chair back in its place. 

“Uh, just so you know, people here have stereotypical ideas about us. They might try to provoke you. If they succeed, then you might get suspended or, worse, expelled,” Without any word, feeling bad, he awkwardly patted the new student’s shoulder. The boy walked away. 

Ichigo turned too slowly to be normal, his attention trailed away from the boy he wanted to see. His shoulders hunched. The charm he had on, he let it fade. He pushed his feelings down, not letting himself be glassy eyed on a single rejection. The dull ache on his chest became unbearable, his shock contributing into the mess. Almost stumbling, he went to the toilet to cool his head down. 

Was he too eager? Too desperate? Was he too friendly? Too suspicious?

For the rest of the day, Ichigo’s mind blanked out, thinking what he did and how to avoid it. Until a piece of chalk hit his forehead. The class snickered at his bewildered expression. He touched his forehead and found no spike sticking out. Ichigo blinked around him, having no idea why the kids laughed without a joke. The teacher went all the way in front of him. 

“Tsukabishi, would you like to answer the equation on the board?” The teacher taunted, his smile seemed apparent in humiliating him. Ichigo tilted his head, his face blanking out again. Shiro’s warning came to his mind. If Shiro had that warning, he must have experienced it. Ridiculous humans, Ichigo would willingly get rid of them. 

“Of course,” Ichigo put out his palm, expecting to be gifted. 

“What?” The teacher crossed his arms. 

“The chalk? I don’t know where it went. Where is it?” 

“If you paid attention, you would know.”

“I didn’t. It seems like you know. Now, where’s the chalk?” Ichigo glared at the guy. His burning stare threw the guy off. He mixed his reiatsu in his intimidation, fiercely gnawing at the human’s skin. “If you know where it is, then put it in my hand.”

The class averted their eyes at the coming anger bursts yet all they got was a whimper from their unusually proud teacher. The math teacher bent over, taking the chalk under his desk. Like an obedient dog, he did as exactly as Ichigo said. Ichigo coldly waved him off. Even though humans had no concept of his hierarchical status, they were sensitive enough to be scared of him and be commanded by him. 

As he approached the board, Ichigo felt the need to drag the teacher into the garbage disposal for using humiliation in front of the peers as a way to feel better about themselves. It was similar to Ichigo but he did it to put someone in their place. In the past, Ichigo would use humiliation on his betrayer, breaking a part of what they were proud of and eating it if possible. The next time they did it, their crime against the throne, death was their penalty. That was his job bestowed upon him by the Soul King. 

As quickly as he could, he solved the problem. Ichigo deliberately made it easier to understand than the teacher’s writing. While doing it, the teacher cleared his throat at the failed attempt to catch a delinquent. 

Shiro watched and snickered as his attempts were indirectly called out. He and Chad were the usual victims of this teacher and were called to be provoked. Seeing Tsukabishi scaring the teacher was satisfying. The class was silently taking notes.

“Here you go, teacher. Hmmm,” His hum vibrated as he had a mocking tone. Ichigo saw the loop of close and open mouth, “What are you, a fish? Take it.”

Ichigo sat down, satisfied that he checked someone in their place. He glanced around the room, seeing the subtle respect from Shiro and his seatmate, Chad. Shiro still maintained that guarded expression. 

He noticed the stare of Ishida Uryuu, the top student of the class. Ichigo hummed in appreciation. The calculating glare from the top student got Ichigo to study his soul. How about that? He knew Quincies were still around, but one in the human realm? Not in their realm? It would be an interesting trip to the Quincy’s house if he were to be invited. Ichigo made sure their eye contact lasted longer. 

A Quincy and a Hollow— not just any hollow, The King of Hueco Mundo— were in one room. There was also a human with great potential in that room. Reminding himself that the town was the epicentre, Ichigo would gladly stay here before he would go home. 

Ichigo rolled his eyes in amusement but, ever since what happened earlier shocked him, he had a lot on his mind. Without using the charmer this time, he would go and try to get into the class naturally. Manipulative was the charmer’s core. That spell of the Hollow King was downright harmless fun yet it was an instant likeness that bordered suspicion. It was probably why Shiro and Chad were cautious of him. Ishida, however, was always with himself, rarely talking to others. Ichigo was positive Uryuu knew something. 

In his tactical mind, his indirect confrontation with the math teacher gave him a way to the student’s close-knitted group. Old habits die hard, Ichigo reasoned. With context, there were hidden insults that he and the class knew. The math teacher could never report that or else he would be deemed as overacting by his colleagues. 

He was proud to say he was one of them, their fellow student. The whole thing was brushed off on his mind because Ichigo zoned out again. 

When the bell rang, others cheered while some stretched their body. For Ichigo, he snapped out of his bored stupor. This was school? It was a total waste of time for Ichigo. He couldn’t even release energy. All he got were just rumblings of teachers. Ichigo slammed his head on his desk. At least in his meetings he could use his brain to fix actual world issues. If someone went out of the line, he would check them. Ichigo rubbed his cheeks. He thanked Shiro for being his pillar in this world. 

“Shiro! Shiro!” Keigo pushed himself into Shiro’s back. Mizuiro took a quick photo snap of himself to send to his girlfriend. Chad silently napped beside them, “The arcade finished with the construction. Let’s go hang!”

Even though they were 7 desks away, Ichigo heard their plans. Ichigo’s interest peaked towards the human. Keigo, he could try and get closer through him. He deliberately took the path towards the back door. He ‘accidentally’ overheard them. 

“What? Arcade near the train station? I didn’t know that existed!” He lied through his teeth. He knew that existed because it was the first place where he went to look for Shiro. He accidentally destroyed most of the arcade’s wall which did a domino effect to the ceiling. Keigo looked surprised as he went into their conversation.

Oh no, quick! A follow-up comment. 

“I mostly hang around the other side. That’s probably why I’ve never heard of it.”

“The other side? I thought you didn’t have time to develop your reputation,” Shiro raised a brow. Ichigo snickered. He might as well tell the truth.

“I smoke around that area. You know the alley to backstreet? People typically don’t look at me while I’m de-stressing,” His confession surprised the kids, “In my opinion, smoking isn’t scary.”

“Shiro, you never smoked before, right?” Mizuiro put his phone down. Keigo zipped Shiro’s bag open and dug around, giggling at what treasures he could find. All he got were chocolate wraps which he disappointedly returned. Shiro took his bag away from Keigo’s arms. 

“Shut up. If I want to, I would do it right now.”

“I’ll be really surprised if you are a smoker,” Ichigo sat on the desk next to them, “You seem like a decent guy, Shiro.”

“Hey, what does that mean?” 

Ichigo’s eyes glinted.

“Someone who doesn’t smoke but will kick the shit out of anyone who looked at them wrong!” 

“Wow, that sounds like Shiro.”

They all laughed. Shiro rolled his eyes but he didn’t deny it. Ichigo liked this atmosphere but he had to make this worthwhile. 

“The arcade! Can I come with you guys? I haven’t made any friends yet to be honest,” He smiled as he nervously scratched his cheeks. Shiro looked away, knowing he rejected him earlier.

“I don’t know about that,” Shiro‘s voice trailed off, “It’s really up to my friends...”

“If you can make fun of Shiro without getting scared, then you’re on the train, buddy!” Keigo glomped from behind. Ichigo chuckled. Keigo reminded him of the little ones. His energetic vibe put him in an interesting show and dynamic in the friendship group. Like Jinta, he would play with him if he ever asked. Since he was starting to be busy, Ichigo would try to clear his schedule as soon as possible. 

Arcade was fun, showing Ichigo how human babies would try and make a discovery with their reflexes, tactical techniques, and aiming skills. Though it seemed that the —shooting games— were a bit rigged, Ichigo was sure Mizuiro didn’t aim for the —zombie’s— head but it exploded. Ah, it must have been a self-handcapped. For a set of codes and programs, the game was generous. The basketball game was easy. Ichigo made sure to miss on purpose. The —boxing game— was easy too. He lessened his strength and punched that dangling bag in front of him. He still got the highest score. He used to fight guys bigger than him, Ichigo reasoned to the kids. 

As much as he had fun with the games, he saw Shiro straying away whenever he was near him. That brought the dull ache in his heart back. That was okay. Shiro, Ichigo was just protecting him. If he followed Shiro around, it would break his values and dignity. It was sad to say that, whatever he was doing, it could have been bordering stalker boundaries. He should have stayed ignorant or kept Shiro with him for another 50 years. That was a better option than this major change in his life. 

After their fun was over, Ichigo walked back to the shop with a heavy heart. He announced his presence on courtesy. The kids hugged him which he copied. Ichigo didn’t reciprocate the energy they gave him. The pressure was breaking him down every step to his room. Kisuke popped out from his kitchen to greet Ichigo yet the Hollow King closed his room’s door. 

“What happened?” Ururu shyly peeked. 

“He must have found out that this was not as good as he thought it would,” Kisuke stared at their guest’s door. Jinta scowled at their boss. 

“Then why did you let him?”

“It’s hard to explain but he’s not someone who can understand our concept of what our grief is. As a being who exists since the Original World, Ichigo probably knows more about the universe than I do. Think about how he tracked his previous lover that easily. But… he’s getting there,” Trying to recover from the emotional wound. Knowing was different just as he observed before.

“You should go talk to him.”

“Let's give him space. He needs it.”

Buried into the pillow, the cotton bed was his companion again. It came as his loyal friend, one who could only see his tears alone. Ichigo clung to it as if he was stuck drowning in his sorrow and he desperately tried to keep his head up for air. He clenched his chest as he gasped for air. His tears fell, carrying the searing pain of his grieving heart. It burnt from the anguish that he buried behind his head. Though he knew he would show a pathetic display, he cried; the boldest move he made for almost five centuries. 

The tears were like water from a broken dam, gushing with the sorrow and rejection he felt. His lips trembled as it spilled hiccups and weeps. He continued until he felt his heart had emptied it out. He wiped the disgusting liquid on his face. He rubbed his head, effectively soothing his mind. A shuffling and a knock on his door, he gasped. 

“Ichigo,” From behind the door, Kisuke called. Quickly, he took off his uniform and changed into casual clothes.

“Kisuke?” His hoarse voice gave him away. He paused, gritting his teeth. A flimsy sliding door was hiding his fragility. From experience, it was a great time to catch the King of Hueco Mundo. 

“Do you need anything?”

“I— I’m coming down for dinner later. I’ll also wash my bento box.”

“How about chocolate chip cookies? You like those, right?”

“... What are you doing?” His eyes fluttered as his body laid to rest on the soft bed. His mellow voice melted back into his throat. He whimpered and cleared his throat immediately.

“What am I doing?” Kisuke teasingly scratched the door, “Just checking on you, your highness, the King.”

Ichigo chuckled, his reiatsu silently flickered in happiness. His restrained mirth kept him from laughing out loud. Yet it was all in his eyes. A crystal pearl fell, the final sorrow purged out of his heart. As soon as it left, it brightened, like a ferry of firefly hollows lighting up at the secret sinkhole’s bottom. He missed them. 

“Yes, I would like some chocolate chips,” The door slid open. His breath almost stopped from surprise. When he came about... “What the— Kisuke?!”

The shopkeeper laughed as he put down a tray. There were the chocolate chip cookies he asked for. Ichigo went to take one and bite into it. Savouring the crunchy delight and sweetness, Ichigo hummed in approval. Kisuke only observed from a distance. Red puffy eyes blinked while staring at the food offered to him. 

“Wanna talk about it?”

“I don’t know. Maybe. Urgh, I’m just stupid. It’ll pass like others did.”

“Oohhh, the King is avoiding a question?”

“No! I’m not. It’s not my expertise to deal with this. Shiro didn’t want to talk to me at all. I bet he doesn’t want to hang out with me at all. Argh!” His eyes, puffy and red from crying, closed, “I should have rejected him back then. There could have been no scandals, no cold nights, no quests, or no debates. Just a smooth easy life!” 

His breath evened out after saying those things. It felt good to vent. Ichigo forgot how long he was holding this weight. 

“But it’s been a long time. Could you imagine we were a thing even back in the Original Worlds? We were in two different leagues. While I’m at the top of chain, he was at the bottom,” He smiled at the sweet memories yet it was broken as soon as he remembered them, “We might have been the longest couple around until 50 years ago.”

“Guessing how starstruck you are? He probably treated you like you were his King.”

“I’m not starstruck. I’m not— I know deep down. He knows me. But that’s the thing with reincarnation. Once you die, your soul is either merged into another soul or it washes you until you’re new. Can you imagine you lived three lifetimes now, Kisuke?”

“W-What did you say?”

“Reincarnation is boring if you asked me,” He looked down at the last cookie, “But it’s cruel to see him in a different life. There’s a voice at the back of my head to get it over with. Telling me to kill the human and hollowfy his soul. Doing that will make him hate me.”

“Yes, killing someone will give out bad vibes.”

“Did you know hollows have a tendency to like humans? Sometimes, they protect them and the humans consider them a good luck charm. It’s all about the energy… and faction. They will know the difference between a soul reaper, a quincy, and a human instantly. That’s how I made them to be.”

“You’re giving away information for free, Ichigo. Are you distracting yourself?”

“I like to think of my hollows when I’m down. I care about them but, they can be really ungrateful sometimes. I’m afraid I’ll pass the torch to my successor like this. There are broken communities and outdated rules I still need to fix. How sad, from my point of view, each faction’s god just had to be stubborn. I could really use some help— I mean, I’m here in the world of the living, being selfish, looking for someone who probably was a washed soul.”

“The Soul King is— Well…”

“I know. If I keep going, you might unlock the secrets of the universe.”

“Whoa! That’s it?!”

“I’m joking. As if you could scratch the universe’s mysteries with that information.”

“Oh! That’s funny! HAHAHAHA!”

Ichigo chuckled. At least, in this makeshift world, every mistake he made was not something someone would use against him. It was something he could grow out of.

“It’s really hard for me to do defences with that stance. What if—”

“Have you tried the other form?”

“Yes. I worked with it for a while but I’m trying a street fight method. Oh wait, Orihime’s waiting for me at the cafeteria. I’ll see you later.”

With her friend in tow, she walked away. He began to think of another way. Last week, she had been over with someone being all high and mighty. She was challenged. Tatsuki was happy to demonstrate her skills which was amazing according to her rival. She however eventually became unfamiliar with the moves her opponent executed. With that unfamiliarity, Tatsuki fell on her ass, looking shocked and confused. She gritted her teeth. She was frustrated that someone with a street fight method defeated her in a spar. She didn’t recognise the technique but, from her memory, the opponent had been influenced with self defense and Muay Thai. Karate mostly dominated the techniques, thus the overshadowing became an advantage.

“Tatsuki~” 

“Huh? Did you say something?”

“Are you seeing that?” Tatsuki glanced behind her. By the window, her friend pointed towards the ledge. She went beside her friend and peered out. Her childhood friend, Shiro, and the new student, Ichigo, were sitting together under a shade of a tree. They would occasionally stop to eat. But, from their view, they were speaking at friendly terms with each other. 

“Uh-huh,” Tatsuki looked at her friend weirdly. This wasn’t her verdict to even do something, “Do I really get a say in this? They look like they’re befriending each other.”

“Nu-uh, look closer,” Tatsuki rolled her eyes.

“Whatever, I’m just going to act like it’s my business,” She squinted her eyes as she tried to look for whatever her friend was saying. 

“So are you seeing what I’m seeing?” Her friend dropped her hands on her shoulders, forcing Tatsuki to watch the boring interaction. Her nose flared slightly.

Ever once in a while, Ichigo would smile while Shiro would chuckle. They were speaking normally from her perspective. Ichigo showed Shiro his notebook and seemed like he was asking something. Anticipation was written all over his face. However, as they were talking about the notebook, Shiro would try to walk away but Ichigo tried to keep the talk going. His anticipation shattered. He reached out onto Shiro’s hand but he reeled himself back in. He didn’t dare to look at Shiro for a good amount of time. Tatsuki’s friend restrained her squeal. That only gave Shiro a chance to escape. Ichigo defeatedly sighed and finished his lunch.

“Aaawww,” Her friend pouted, “That’s too bad.”

“Yeah, that’s what happens when someone’s in your personal space,” Tatsuki rolled her eyes. Her friend sighed but she immediately snapped out of it. 

“He looks like he really wants to be Shiro’s friend,” Her pout could be so annoying sometimes. Tatsuki saw her face eventually shifted as if she had an idea, “Hey~ Tatsuki~”

“Uh, what...” They continued to go to the cafeteria where Orihime and the others were.

“Tsukabishi’s really cute. I saw him help Nana from the other class with her homework on English. Even Rinko and Tetsuo with their calculus. Ichigo, Rinko, and Tetsuo,” She counted, “They’re like a trio of hot people studying together. I thought he’ll be like the other delinquents but he’s just like Shiro, you know?”

“What are you getting at, Junko?”

“Well,” Tatsuki’s friend coyly smiled at her, “What if you ask him about your problem?”

“What?!” Her shout startled some students around them. Tatsuki covered her mouth as soon as she realised her tone. She frowned at Junko’s suggestions, “What are you thinking? Ichigo’s a guy I don’t want to be involved with.”

“Tetsuo said he invited Ichigo to a demonstration before. The captain of our club was really impressed with Ichigo. Just imagine if you, our beloved black belt, come and earn Ichigo’s respect. Then the captain would automatically respect you even more. Are you imagining it?” Junko progressively moved closer towards Tatsuki’s ear. As if she was tempting her. She cleared her throat and spoke in a deeper voice to imitate Ichigo, “Since you earned my respect, fine, I will join your stupid club.’ Do you think he’ll say that like a tsundere?”

“You just wanted eye candy, don’t you—” Tatsuki pushed her.

“That’s just a bonus~!”

“Yeah, what if Ichigo would try and hit on you? Be a creep?”

“Oh honey, you missed it. You missed it,” Junko cradled her friend’s spiky head. It was a bold move to do that to one of their strongest fighters, “That’s something he wouldn’t do when he has his eyes on a certain person. And that person is not you.”

When Junko put her hand up on her eye level, she winked, “Take my word for it, cutie. If nothing goes right, I’ll be damned!”

They met with Orihime, Chizuru, some of the juniors, and their seniors. Tatsuki made sure to kick Chizuru away from Orihime. They were having a good time but… Junko has the nerve to bring Ichigo as a topic. Most of them giggled and, with their hands on their cheeks, squealed. They were talking about the new student all of the sudden. They started to pressure her with rumours and advice.

“Tatsuki! I heard good stuff about the new student! You should ask him!”

“Hmm, yeah,” Junko whipped her hair while staring at an embarrassed black belter, “Ask Ichigo, hmm, yeah~ Totally not my idea, hmm~”

“ARGH! Let’s just eat, guys!”

“So~~?” They pressed harder onto Tatsuki. They had repeated what Junko had said earlier but they were more invested than her. 

“I’ll ask him!” Hopefully, that would keep them at bay but it didn’t. Some muttered that they should have joined the school’s karate club so they could watch him there. Others were arguing which rumour would be the best bribe.

“Offer him a chocolate bar!” 

“That’s just a rumour!”

Tatsuki used her time to pull Chizuiro away from Orihime. The girls pitched in and bought the chocolate bar for Tatsuki’s payment to the new student. They pulled up their thumb as they said their good luck. 

She glared. It was dead set on her prey— she meant her classmate, Ichigo. A demon— it was actually her teacher who kindly asked her to pay attention— was ready to possess her but, with those eyes, she made them submit to her. Tatsuki waited for a long time in order to ask the new student. She would be able to defend herself from that versatile black belter of the team. She checked her pencil case where she kept the chocolate bar and had an irresistible urge of bang her head on the table. 

This was stupid! 

And, when she finally got her chance… 

“Shiro, don’t go find Small Morikawa. It’s not even worth it,” Ichigo was sitting on a classmate’s chair in front of Shiro’s desk. His quiet voice made Tatsuki almost pity him. There were different people aside from that stupid childhood friend of hers. Why pick that bastard? 

“It’s actually Lil Morikawa. And why are you like this, Ichigo? You hardly know me. What makes you think staying is what I need to do?” Shiro packed up his stuff and, without looking back, he went along his way. 

“But you should be careful— He’s gone,” Ichigo’s lip thinned out. Staring down, he nervously twiddled his fingers. He breathed in a steady air and breathed out a shaky sigh.

“Hey, Tsukabishi?” Ichigo lazily turned to her, looking like he had a lot to think in his mind. 

“Yes, Arisawa?”

“I heard you from Junko and Tetsuo. They said you’re helpful, I guess.”

“I help whenever I can. Is there anything you need?” Ichigo grabbed his bag and, considering he hadn’t joined any club yet, he was ready to go home. But he looked like he was expecting something from Tatsuki.

“I just have a question. Care to go for a walk towards the convenience store nearby?” 

“You need my help to walk with you to the station?” Ichigo glanced around, confused out of his mind.

“No, I— Just come with me. I wanna eat first,” She dangled the chocolate bar in front of him. Ichigo’s pupils almost went three times bigger than the average size. Tatsuki kind of mistakenly heard him whisper ‘chocolate, daddy loves’ as he followed the bar’s momentum. That might have been the wind for all she knew. 

“I-I just finished my homework earlier. What’s the question?”

“I’ll tell you once I finish eating.” To be honest, Tatsuki thought she wouldn’t be able to get help. Ichigo Tsukabishi was easy to bribe after all. 

Biting through the warm soft bread of her pork bun, tearing it like she was starved for the whole day, and then chugging down water like a dehydrated kitten. Her stomach growled and she squirmed in delight as she tasted the pork in her bun. She hummed, salivating on the bun’s meat. Trying to look plain as possible, Ichigo simply stood his ground beside her, watching different people pass by. 

Tatsuki chewed her second bite and swallowed it. She raised a brow before asking, “Have you ever been this way before?”

“Um, pardon?” 

“Looking at people as if you’re watching a boring documentary? Do you like doing that?”

“A boring documentary? That’s a way to describe this world. It would be nice if someone made it fun.”

“Uh-huh… what? You don’t have enough friends to make it fun?”

“I— That’s—” Ichigo sighed and looked away. This reaction earned him a few curious stares, “It’s nothing special.”

“Friends?”

“Yes.”

“Funny, cause you want to befriend Shiro everytime you see him,” She paused, “He’s probably getting injured right now.”

“What?! School just ended!” 

“Ah, see?” She finished her pork bun. Shaking the stress away, Ichigo firmly held onto his bag.

“You know Shiro?” A scraping noise was picked up by her ears. Ichigo had swept his shoes on the cemented pavement. He lagged behind her as he gave his question some thought. Though it was out of nowhere, Tatsuki still said her answer.

“Since we were kids. He used to be really stupid unless it’s about fighting.”

Ichigo didn’t react immediately. Processing the words right, he perked up as his ears turned red. He hid his nervous smile behind his school bag. Noticing his happiness, Tatsuki didn’t bother to comment. She didn’t want to assume. Nor she didn’t want to embarrass Ichigo. As she drank her water, she decided to get to the point. 

“Right, so you know how street fighting is kinda a combination of some martial arts with pettiness?”

“Yes. Lemme guess. You’re one of the karate club people and you got your ass beaten by a street fighter.”

“Hey,” Tatsuki clenched her fist, “I’m asking for your help, not for your guesses.”

“But did I hit the mark?”

“Argh, you did...”

“I don’t really have anything to do this week, except entertain and play with my, ah, cousinssss,” He looked unsure at the term for a moment but he quickly shrugged it off, ”So I guess I’ll help you…”

“Yes!” Tatsuki pumped her fists.

“...if you help me get closer with Shiro.”

“What?! I mean, isn’t it simple to be friends with someone?”

“Not for me. I’m just different.”

“Okay, deal. I don’t make promises though.”

“Likewise.”

Tatsuki went home with Ichigo’s number on her phone. That guy wasn’t as bad as she thought. She would notice small things of his awkwardness. He would zone out as if whatever she just said was the most boring thing in the world. Yet somehow he had a perfect answer for her question. Him zoning out must have been him thinking about it. That was something for Tatsuki, especially when Shiro told her to hold from interacting with him. Occasionally, he would talk about Shiro and that sent her back to the moment Junko made her watch them eat their lunch. From his lips, he only mentioned her childhood friend’s name at least twice since she knew him. He was quiet when no person approached him yet he did his best to talk with someone he hardly knew. Despite his friendliness and natural charm, Ichigo seemed to be hiding something from everyone. He spoke about himself so vaguely. If she told them he blushed whenever he saw something cute, it would become a rumour. 

Hell, the chocolate bar bribe was a rumour which turned out to be true. Because of her friends who loved gossip, Tatsuki just went along with it because she knew nothing about the guy. Except the fact that she knew he was desperate to be friends with Shiro and that everyone liked him since his first day. Tatsuki would probably believe most of the genuine-sounding rumours about Ichigo and hoped she got it right. He sounded like a good person after all.

What could make him interested?

“I asked my uncle for permission to use his dojo. It‘s near the school,” Her text message sent. A few seconds later, it was on read. Tatsuki waited as she reviewed her planner. She glanced at her phone as Ichigo hadn’t responded yet. Until five minutes later...

“Do I have to bring food? And water? (ღ˘◡˘ღ) ♫ How about some protein snacks? Shakes? Need those too? (ㆁᴗㆁ✿) What about clothes? ٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و We might get swea— ffresiiiiqqqppoxjxnn!.&&@”

“wwwww. whatever is necessary.”

Tatsuki chuckled at the wide gap between his texting style and his personality. It was not like him to be texting her this way. She did remember he mentioned he had cousins from their talk and a brother from the rumours.

In the Urahara Store, a bruise-inducing hit of a pillow slammed into Kisuke’s smug face. Fumming, Ichigo angrily stabbed a meat and tore it apart. The kids were laughing while Tessai drank his water and cleared his throat. Everyone went back to eating but Kisuke took a chance to find each opportunity in order to irk Ichigo. 

“So who is Tatsuki~?”

“One of the babies who asked me to help them. This time, it’s about fighting.”

“Eurgh,” Jinta swallowed his food, “King, it’s really bad when you call someone like her a baby.”

“Yeah, you might offend her,” Ururu added. 

“Aww, but you two are babies to me.”

Tessai nodded and patted the boy. At least Jinta remembered not to call any names. Ururu established it better. Ichigo saw how they pouted.

“It’s difficult to explain but it's the world of the human. Unlike me who is connected to a world, I have to help them somehow.”

“Riggghtt, whatever you say~~”

It was another night. But Ichigo kept their words in mind. It had been almost a thousand years since he came to the human world. He wondered about life as a human and their growth. Would it be the same or would it be different? His successor had always been adamant on his training but respectful of his position. As his predecessor, Ichigo would come and watch him from afar. Due to his mistake, it was not a requirement for The King to come and meet The Prince like he always did. He would send a hollow messenger and praise his hard work. Ichigo would apologise if he was late or was not paying attention due to fatigue. His successor would accept it and tell his stories, the hobbies he picked up, and complain to him about strict schedules. They conversed between a messenger. 

None of them knew how much of it was fabricated or twisted. Though Ichigo had been genuine with his words, he hoped his successor would be the same. 

And it went back to Tatsuki, the first human he would be teaching. Not just a human but a small human— a baby. Ichigo wondered. Would it be the same or fundamentally different? Would he be watching from a far or would he be an active role in his lessons?

Junko, even if she came from a 3rd-year class, ran all the way to Tatsuki’s class. This fast-moving student didn’t bother to follow the rules on the school ground manners. Hiding behind her juniors, she avoided any teachers who were on a patrol. The teachers were confused with quick stomps and asked whoever was running. She slammed the door open before the first student could touch the door’s handle. 

“Oh my god, did he say yes?!” She jumped onto Tatsuki’s face. Pushing her friend’s face away, Tatsuki didn’t say a thing but she subtly nodded, “AAHHH, OH MY GAHD!”

Her loud commotion got more attention than what Tatsuki liked. She grabbed her friend down and pushed her palm on top of her mouth. People around them were staring at them. Most turned away so they could do their business. It was a good thing Ichigo went to grab his shoes first. Meanwhile, Orihime curiously watched as a bystander. Shiro who was on Ichigo’s chair leaned backward to eavesdrop in case of picking up something that he could use to tease Tatsuki.

“Keep it down, will you? Don’t let everyone know. If that girl found out I asked for help,” She growled at the thought. That streetfighter who was influenced with different styles was not only a person who bragged a lot about her abilities but also a person whom Tatsuki would consider her rival. 

If the word got out, Tatsuki would lose instantly. This was what she wanted to best her rival but her friends just had to focus on her helper.

“People don’t need to know!”

“TA~ TSU~ KI~”

Orihime poked her from behind. As if she was zapped by electricity, the surprise was too much that Tatsuki jumped, snapping herself out of those thoughts. 

“Orihime!” Getting no answer from her ditzy friend, she got worried. “What- What happened? Did Chizuiro harass you again? Did some girls try to bully you?”

“Nope!” Sparkles brightened around them. Her eyes smiled at Tatsuki. All of the sudden, the thoughts of getting beat and burdening herself diminished, “Even if you lose, you’re still the best! Don’t beat yourself up. For me, you’re still the strongest fighter I know.”

Ah, she was so cute!

“Pssh. I’m better than that guy!” Tatsuki pointed around Shiro. Orihime spluttered and Shiro voiced out his counterpoint. She felt herself soften. 

“And thanks, Orihime… it really means a lot for me,” Tatsuki looked down and saw her phone. A message had been sent to her and it was from Ichigo. She took off without saying anything with an exception with Orihime whom she patted her head and said her goodbyes for the day.

“Woah, what happened to her?” Ichigo’s chair leaned back on its rear legs. Shiro was waiting for Chad to return. Shiro bit into his candy’s hard exterior, frustrated that he didn’t have anything to tease his childhood friend, “She’s riled up about something.”

“I wanna say it but Tatsuki doesn’t want me to snitch,” Beside Orihime was Junko who was grooming her nails. She whipped her wavy hair around. Her coy smile gave away her intention. She was waiting for THE request. She sat on her friend’s table and put her leg on top of the other. Giggling, she eyed on her albino junior. She had put a visual trap for him; she might make an exception or she might not. Depends on her mood. Shiro rolled his eyes. 

“Tell me the price.”

“Senior, please don’t.”

“Ta~ Tsu~ Ki is just on a date with someone~” Shiro was suddenly repulsed by the idea about his childhood friend. He shook in disgust. Junko laughed at her junior, “JUST KIDDING! It was a joke.”

She mockingly laughed at her junior’s bewildered expression. She closed one eye and smirked at the boy, “But she’s with Ichigo right now~”

“That can’t be it! I told her to be cautious with Ichigo!” Shiro went to the window’s ledge and, there they were, they were walking beside each other. From Tatsuki’s interested expression, it might be about karate. During this time, Shiro couldn’t really convince Tatsuki to stop her from getting help from Tsukabishi. 

Orihime glanced at her senior with disappointment in her eyes. The disappointment bounced off against Junko’s shamelessness. Junko clasped her hands, imitating a saint praying to god. She was waiting for developments. She needed developments. 

“Have anyone seen Keigo and Mizuiro?” Shiro looked around, hoping someone could answer. Most classmates shrugged their shoulders and went to their shoe lockers.

“You barely passed your test last week… so, if you could, please study for the next mandatory test and you might be better...”

“AAAAHHHHHH AAHHH HUHU,” Bursting snot and tears were mixed together and the teacher stopped himself from repulsing away from his student. The teacher’s delivery was the worst one and Keigo wished the guy practiced the news a bit more. He probably thought that he was slacking off, which he absolutely did, and, with the deadpan face and a passive-aggressive tone, thought would make him straighten up. 

“Just prove to me you can do it, okay? I don’t show it but I care about you. Be attentive in the next lesson. It’ll be a part of the next test. ” The teacher passed him a box of tissues from his desk, “If you’re ever stuck, I’ll be right here, practicing my facial muscles and throat to be more energetic and friendly. You crying at my news gave me a wake-up call. God, I hate myself.”

“Teacher,” The rough sniffling was drowned out by blowing his nose, “I promise I’ll do well next time.”

Slowly relaxing his face, showing his empathy towards his student, the teacher patted his shoulder, “Do you know anyone who could help you with Math?”

“Uh, there’s Mizuiro, Shiro, and Chad… Wait a minute...” He basically blanked out. Nope, they were the worst choices out of all his classmates. Chad had a lot of rehearsals with his band mates. He never missed his rehearsals. He enjoyed it and would come to school shining the next day. Keigo didn’t want to take that away from him. 

Mizuiro was helpful but math was not his specialty, though he could manage. It would be too much to ask of him. Especially when he was waiting outside. 

Shiro would help because he wasn’t in the mood to fight anyone. If he did help out of the name of friendship, they would spend five minutes studying before getting distracted with video games. For some reason, he was one of the top 20 in their year level. 

Keigo could never relate. 

They were his friends, but they were not good study partners. The long pause and contemplating expression and the head shaking at every thought was enough to give the teacher the signs. 

“Well then, lemme give you a recommendation; Tsukabishi Ichigo from your class. He was decent enough to pass the previous test even if he got in a week ago . I’ll inform him about you or you ask him yourself. Tell him I made you do it.”

“... alright...” Shaking all the way to the door, Keigo took his time. His sister would never let him hear the end of this. His parents would disown him. No wait, they weren’t those kinds of parents. They would send him to a different school because of his friends. Even though they had some bad influences on him, the pros outweigh the cons. Everyone had flaws. His friends weren’t on the extreme side. They were capable of growing for the better.

“Hey, I heard you scream,” Mizuiro rarely had his phone down. He stared at his friend, worried that he would pass out. Keigo looked like his body was working subconsciously, “I want to say I told you so but my friend in me is telling me not to.”

“I know. I know,” Like a baby deer, Keigo’s legs stumbled down the hall, “Thanks for coming with me. I needed that.”

“Is it that serious?”

“YES. If I didn’t pass the next test, I’ll have to say goodbye.”

“Oh hahaha,” Mizuiro slapped his arm playfully, “It’s not the time to make a joke, you know. I’m talking about your future.”

“I’m not joking. I’m serious.”

“Oh.”

“… I’m supposed to ask Ichigo if he could be my tutor.”

“Do you want me to give you his number?” He raises his phone, showing his long list of contacts towards Keigo.

“OH MY GAHD, YES PLEASE! To finish this matter once and for all!”

“Gosh, don’t be so dramatic,” Mizuiro smiled, looking for their classmate’s number on his phone.

“Just like what I said, kick the right feet so they can lose their balance. Strike when they are at their most vulnerable.” 

“I must say, Tsukabishi, you’re a good teacher,” She kicked the puppet’s ‘right leg.’

Tatsuki punched the puppet which Ichigo asked her to attack. This puppet was a human, Tatsuki kept it in her mind. From the side, his zoned out look would follow her movements, studying. Her punches were precise and controlled that she was able to hit each mark in the places he told her to hit. She had calculated how hard she hit to preserve her strength. Her first intention.

She was also very generous, Ichigo reminded himself. If she hit any more stronger, the puppet, or the human, would be doubled over in pain. This was the first time Ichigo got inside a human’s martial art school, or a —dojo—. He went to look around, going through the stuff while asking questions about the place. With quick answers from his new student, Ichigo put two things together and figured things out. He had taken a puppet and told her his instructions. If he were to be her partner, Ichigo didn’t know how a human would be able to understand his actual techniques. Tatsuki glanced at Ichigo and felt proud of what she was doing. She made Ichigo look interested. Well, she managed to achieve a minor task. Well, since she managed to get techniques from Tsukabishi, she was ready to have a sparring partner and learn more.

“Wait,” Ichigo stepped in, “Tatsuki, is it okay if I...”

To spar with Tsukabishi? Hell yeah!

“I’m ready when you are!” She immediately took her stance and taunted Ichigo. Aside from his zoned out and interested look, he raised a brow at her and opened his mouth. He barked a roaring laughter that the worried owner of the dojo had to peek from the sliding door. That was new and it irritated Tatsuki. 

“I was about to say if I could show you another technique but—” He snorted. 

“AHAHAHAHAHAHA,” Tatsuki grew infuriated at every second she watched him laugh, “You thought you could— Hah! You’ll be a thousand years away from sparring with me! You won’t tire me! A human? Hah!” Immediately, he covered his mouth, “I mean, a person! Uh, girl…”

Ichigo breathed in deep. He knew he just provoked Tatsuki. He had hurt her pride and ego but… Ichigo was interested. How would a human react with this? Throw a tantrum? She clenched her fists tighter than she could ever imagine. Her face contorted in rage. She was not having it.

“Be steady on your feet, Tsukabishi...” She growled. Ichigo tilted his head. This was the tantrum? It was more like a challenge.

“Why are you angry? We’re on the basics,” Ichigo shrugged, “You’re on the steady track.”

“I may be a girl but I’m not a beginner, Tsukabishi!”

“Is that what you’re angry at? Huh, Tetsuo and Rinko weren’t complaining when I taught them the basics in math.”

“I’m decent at it but this isn’t math. Now, spar with me.”

“Hahahahaha,” Ichigo laughed, “Babies like you ever spar with me. You’ll just get hurt.”

“AAAHHHRRGGG,” With force, she sent a punch, aiming at his solar plexus. Ichigo jumped to his feet and avoided the blow. Tatsuki stayed steady and firm, “Don’t shy away now, Tsukabishi!”

A series of punches and kicks kept Ichigo light on his feet. It really was mildly infuriating with Tatsuki and she didn’t even know if she should be angry or annoyed or feel nothing at all. After, Ichigo was the one who agreed to help her.

“Admit it. You’re young.” Ichigo tested the waters even more. With Tatsuki and himself. He wanted to know if she was really serious. He wanted that one push then he would be all set. If he could do this without hurting her. 

He dove in. His feet slid in. Ichigo calculated his strength, lowering it at the most comfortable level. And then, he advanced towards her. Tatsuki was unable to make sense of what was happening. He pushed her.

She stumbled onto the wooden floor but, immediately, she got up. Shock barely registered on his face. He looked down to his hands and said...

“King, you just surprised yourself!” 

This was different! He had an actual student. A human! Not someone he could just watch from a distance but someone whom he could interact with. It was efficient and easy to adjust whenever mistakes were made.

“I am not—” Tatsuki calmed down. Orihime’s words echoed in her mind. She managed to get what he was trying to do. She didn’t want this to drag on. She walked to her bag and took her water bottle from it. She had a big gulp of water, wiping the excess. She wanted to establish this, “I’m one of the Karakura High’s strongest karate fighters. You telling me I’m a baby is an insult to the hard work I’ve done and the accomplishments I’ve accomplished.”

That was also something else. Ichigo’s heart pounded.

“Huh,” Ichigo broke eye contact with her. He was not expecting this but Urahara’s words were echoing in his mind, “How amazing. I always thought everyone is a baby. It’s very strange. Humans just mature faster,” He looked at her again. 

“You talk like you’re not a human. Lemme guess, you’re going for the edgy side,” He laughed. She tensed up, before shaking in anger. However, she blinked. He was laughing AT her joke and not at her.

“I’m not weak, Tsukabishi. I can fight.” Once again, her posture was steady and calm this time. 

“Now, I know. You can take care of yourself. That’s enough to convince me.”

Ichigo copied her and waited. Rushing towards her, he sent her the same punch she gave him before. She dodged more than she could take the offense. And then the flurries of kicks. Tatsuki swung her body back. Unfortunately, she lost her balance and fell on the ground. She panted, realising that she got caught where Ichigo wanted her to be. 

“Get up. I’ll show you what I know. Keep this in your mind. In a street fight, whoever endured the longest is the winner.”

“Hmph, finally,” She smirked, ready with the lesson. She went in really hard. 

“Watch your sides! Don’t blink now!” Advancing, Ichigo went for it. 

“Sides, defended! Got it!” Giving her all to keep Ichigo on his toes. Hitting him in the places she knew would bring him down. Dodging the punches and kicks. Releasing away from holds. Surviving with efficient work. She would trip but he always told her to stand and to be back to her stance. She did and they did it again. Sometimes, they would stop to show how a defense would be better than an offense in one situation or the other way around. Tatsuki learnt as much as she could in their spars. 

“Congratulations,” After their spar, her muscles ached so much. She dropped, panting and sweating. She was pretty sure she lasted longer than she did before. Ichigo wiped the tiniest spill of sweat from his forehead.

“I have no idea why you asked me to help you. You’re good enough. But of course, there’s always room for improvement. Just remember what we did today. You’ll be fine.”

“Thanks. But what changed in you all of the sudden? You used to be like, “Hah, steady cause you’re a baby.”

Ichigo really wondered. How much had he changed? He was in the human world; tutoring these highschool kids. 

“I just… understood something. Probably why Shiro kinda hates me. I treated him like one.”

“I have so many questions but you first,” She threw a water bottle towards her teacher, “I promised you.”

Ichigo didn’t answer for a while as he was drinking. But, even though he finished, he didn’t make a noise of acknowledgement. Tatsuki thought he changed his mind until a deep hum was heard. It was coming from Ichigo. 

“I'd like to know about Shiro when you were kids. What was he like? How did you become friends?”

“Hahahaha, he was more adapted to fighting than playing. He was always so rough and never apologised for hurting the other kids. So they didn’t want to play with him and would call him freaky. I think that is why he lashed out a lot. Whenever he would be rough, I would kick his ass all the time. It was fun beating that little shit for provoking me. He kinda deserved it. That’s probably how we became friends.”

“Freaky? He looks fine to me. He looks like a human and feels like a human.” Pfftt, feels like a human. Ichigo wanted to hit himself. Shiro was different, by genetics. He wasn’t completely human and hollow. 

“Wow, I wish people were more like you, Tsukabishi. I was surprised when I first saw him. But it wasn’t his skin that freaked me out. It was the sunscreen. He literally splattered my face on sunscreen because it hurt him before. It wasn’t his appearance. To others, it was his spiritual awareness that got people freak out.”

“Wow,” Ichigo leaned more into the story, “A kid…”

“Everyone said he saw monsters and souls but he denied it when I asked him. He was always cautious with anyone or anything related with the supernatural. He told me that he only allowed a monster, or a hollow, without a hole in his chest.”

Ichigo wanted to laugh out loud. Not in amusement. But in relief that Shiro had considered him to be a close friend. He talked about him before, a hollow without a hole. He covered his mouth, hiding the stupid smile on his face. However, he had issues to think through.

“How about his parents? Are they aware about his spiritual awareness?”

“I think? They’re eccentric people. His mother and father… eh, they are loving towards each other? It’s awkward to talk about them,” Tatsuki looked away. Ichigo chuckled at her reaction. He knew that look. Hollows rolled their eyes whenever he and his lover would be flirty and affectionate with each other. 

“But Shiro’s potential is greater than I thought. Amazing but also disheartening. He might become a meat suspended between life and death. I want to protect him from the people who wanted him like that,” He gradually lost the feeling he had earlier. 

Seeing how Ichigo was saddened by the story, she patted him on his back.

“Sometimes, you speak things I don’t understand but you care about him. I think he’ll appreciate that… So how about you?”

“Huh?”

“Tell me anything that will shock me,” She smiled, giving him a challenging look. Ichigo thought of what to say for a moment but quickly shook it away. He chuckled.

“You’re not ready for it.” 

“Aww come on.”

“Fine, but don’t tell anyone.”

“Ichigo, what do I look like, a person who doesn’t respect secrets?”

“There’s always a possibility.” He might as well. She was the first human to spar with the King of Hueco Mundo. 

“... fine. You don’t have to—”

“I have a son. He’s so small. He’s almost one...” ...thousand years old.

“WHAT?!” 

“I’m a being from a land where everyone can be nefarious but still have great sense of camaraderie and respect.”

“Oh, you scared me. You’re just being sarcastic.”

“Uh, they can be nefarious and cannibalistic but not cruel. Or all of them.”

“Yeah~ Same here. But not the cannibalistic side. Come on, tell me something when you were younger. You might even have a chance to become friends with Shiro if you have things in common.”

“I’ll think about that later. How about you, Tatsuki? What got you to karate?”

“I don’t remember the details but my mother took me to a karate class because I begged her. She said I watched a movie about fighting bad guys. I made it my hobby after I found out I enjoyed it. Now, I feel confident because of that choice.”

Rrrinngg… Rrringg… His phone vibrated from his bag. 

And their short conversation ended right there. Ichigo’s ears picked up the vibration and went to get it. He put the phone on his ear and heard Keigo’s voice. He listened well. Outside, the sun was setting, its beautiful colours were mingling together with the darkness. The twilight was the time for Tatsuki to change her clothes and pack her bag. Ichigo prepared his belongings and, while on the phone, he waited for Tatsuki. 

“That’s terrible but I was told by a person I hate no one should be based on a paper—”

“I beg you! I promise. I will be a good student!”

“But… you’re not supposed to talk to me???”

“Desperate times call for desperate measures! Tsukabishi, please!”

“You should be able to study because you’re not a baby.”

“No, no, I’m not a baby. I’m just someone who hates studying. You see, I have a passion not to be a man who is chained down to his chair for all my youth!”

“Uh-huh… pfftt, that sounds like it’s working for you.”

“Well, this time around, it didn’t work out. So Ichigo, just this once!” Ichigo heard a lot of swish and movement from the other line. Well, he did say he was going to play with Keigo but Tatsuki gave him a reason not to underestimate the growth of humans. He sighed, checking his schedule for the next few days.

“Are you free on the weekends? Just this once though.”

“Yes! Awesome, THANKS, ICHIGO!”

Ichigo quickly hit the end button of the call. Maybe, it wasn’t the time for Ichigo to drop his desire to help. Tatsuki had taught him that, even if she was a young human, she had achievements she was proud of but she still needed help from an outside help. She was developing her person and that was to be as confident as she wanted to be. On the other hand, Keigo was a person whom Ichigo always had thought him to be. Maybe he would show Ichigo another side he didn’t know in humanity. 

—

The lowering temperature of the night pricked his exposed skin. A white puff of smoke blew onto his fingers which he rubbed together for warmth. The summer had been clashing with fall. The days were hot, the days were cold, the nights were hot, and the nights were cold. Ichigo adored the climate of the human’s world. Behind the perspective of the Hollow King, it was interesting that this world would change with the environmental cues. Back in his home, the Hollow King knew where and when the migration of each community would start and end. Hueco Mundo was a dangerous place and a hollow must rely on instincts, skills, and intelligence to survive. 

Once they were in a community of safe places and bonds where cannibalism was guaranteed not to happen towards the guests and inhabitants, what lies beneath Hueco Mundo was the breath-taking view of landscapes, buildings, fauna, and hollows under the moonlight’s gaze. On occasion, the Hollow King humbled himself and whispered on the wind a low rumble of his own that overpowered the sound of any hollow. Through legends, it was a call of duty; every hollow in the vicinity must come to their king’s aid. Their king needed them to fight by his side. On the present, it would be a calming effect on the hollows, temporarily giving them their consciousness back that could last for hours. 

Ichigo’s heart pounded. He could do it. He knew he could rumble. Ichigo was going to do it. It would be amazing. He massaged his throat. Would it work though?

He breathed in sharply and, when he was about to vibrate his vocal chords, his stomach rumbled. How weird, Ichigo was hungry again. 

“You’re back!” 

Ignoring everything around him, the aroma of food got him walking briskly to the dining room where Ururu and Jinta were putting plates and chopsticks on the table. Ichigo dropped his bag. Anything on the low table was taken away and put aside by Ichigo. He was shaking on the spot, pouring the stew onto a bowl. The vegetables and the meat were modestly prepared. Kisuke came in and looked at the mouth-watering food in front of them. 

Humming his approval, Ururu blushed. Jinta brought the rice cooker to the dining room and placed it beside Kisuke’s seat. She gave him his portion while Tessai brought out the side dishes. Once completed, everyone sat on their respective places and clapped.

Together, they said, “Itadakimasu!”

“...masu. Ah, I was a bit late.”

Everyone chuckled. As if they were in a competition, they dug in. For the first time, Kisuke didn’t bother making fun of Ichigo on that dinner.

—

“Kisuke.”

“Oh, your highness, the King? What are you doing, staying up late?”

“I’m hungry.”

“Oh, there’s some leftovers from earlier—”

“No, I’ll go to the basement. I’ll meditate until it passes.

“Ah, would you like to bring a chocolate bar with you?”

“If it helps… but if it didn’t, I’ll be there for the whole day.”

—

His skin was relieved as the sun had gone down. It was just him and the light from the post and his phone. His gold eyes were staring at the sky, peaceful clouds were journeying with the wind. Its weight was heavy but it was slowly and surely following its freedom the wind provided. Blue light from his phone alerted him of his mother’s text. He would be home soon, he sent back. He was three towns away from Karakura and he was going to take the bus home. His father immediately called him after that, saying he took the car to fetch him. 

Shiro hated it when they did that but he waited anyway. He didn’t want to walk from the bus stop to the clinic. While waiting, Shiro played a game. His reason to come here was not to look for Lil Morikawa. That lil shit had gone back to Osaka, his hometown to help with his family business. It was Ichigo whom he was asking around. Shiro wondered how a person who came to town would be so… invincible. Ichigo was… 

Shiro didn’t know how he could explain his side but there was something off with Ichigo. He talked as if he had a script with him. He was careful with his words and actions. And Shiro was so cautious with that kind of person. A ghost sat beside him and glanced. 

“Hey, why are you alone here?”

“None of your business, spirit. Now, go away. I don’t have any money.”

“Yesh, I was just asking. This brat… Hmmm, Hey, I know you. You’re that boy who’s always with that monster. I’m even more curious.”

“Fuck off. Also, he’s not a monster. He's a hollow.”

“Ueah, hollow, monster… what’s the difference?” Shiro ignored them. “Hmm, maybe I can help?” 

Shiro glared at the ghost, knowing he would be pestered until his father could arrive. There was a possibility that the reason why Shiro felt off about Ichigo was the supernatural. 

“Fine, there’s a student with orange hair from Karakura High named Tsukabishi Ichigo. He looked so much like me. He said he was from Germany. He just moved here a month ago. He told me he was here to protect someone.”

“Your long lost twin brother?”

“I don’t have a brother. Even if I have, my family’s rich enough to provide for both of us.”

“Your past life’s lover who wants to protect you?”

“Okay, but where the fuck did you come up with that?” Shiro looked at the ghost as if its head came off. They were not a bad combination but that was so far fetched.

“As a person who likes tall tales, a Japanese legend says that your current face is the face of the person you loved the most.”

“Be reasonable, ghost,” Shiro growled, “There’s no way a superstition would be real like your ridiculous face past life thing.”

“But, you know, it sounds to me that you’re jealous or threatened. Whatever you’re not saying to me is kinda giving it away.”

“Why the hell would I feel threatened by that guy?”

“Ahhh, I don’t know. But you should have fun with him. What if he’s your lover?” This ghost was putting unwanted thoughts in his head, “EEII! This will be an interesting love story!”

“I just want to know if he’s a part of the supernatural,” The ghost looked like he had another idea but Shiro put his palm up to their face. His eyebrows knitted. He rubbed the space between them to relax himself, “Argh, just tell me what you know. No tall tales or whatever.”

“Well, there was an orange-haired kid, the same age as you, who came here two months prior. He was with two kids. I think they’re related or something cause they played baseball with him.”

“What the hell does that—”

“No, listen. Us ghosts know that those kids can see us! Even the monsters that lurk around these parts,” The ghost gleefully swayed around, “The best part is: they can fight off those monsters!” 

Appalled and extremely infuriated, Shiro calmly took his bag, gripped it so hard, threw his bag at the ghost with all the force he could muster. The bag passed the apparition, hitting the post behind them. The ghost blinked at the bag in surprise. They burst out laughing at Shiro.

“WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY THAT TO ME BEFORE?!” Just to vent, Shiro swung his bag around while he argued with the ghost. That was how his father found him, attacking the air, shouting profanities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that happened. Shiro is here! YEY, I'm excited for his character development even though I'm the author. I also tried to proofread my work but I'm bad at it so... excuse that.
> 
> I worked hard on this one. Hope you all like this. Leave a review or a kudo! I really appreciate it.


	3. Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly about Shiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING
> 
> There's gore in this chapter. Just a bit. 
> 
> Also, there will be abit of history and worldbuilding. I hope it's alright with everyone. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy.

Chapter 3

The graceful curve was traced with no pressure. Shiro followed the black line accentuated by the white horn. 

It was a somber day with a brewing storm from the south. The worst was still coming but Shiro laughed it off. As it came, the best was waiting for him in the corner.

A creature— Shiro would casually call them a dragon— came to him one day and observed him. The graceful yet sharp horns and the incredible features of a dragon were what Shiro saw. From the temple to the throat, ink black markings passed the eyes. Their large head was peeking on the streets, looking at Shiro with electrifying eyes. The stare sliced through the frigid air, eliminating the somber atmosphere. A deep-seated yearning stunned Shiro in his place. They softly called, unsure of their actions. The call incited excitement into his heart, pounding and ready to take a leap. Yet the restraint the creature implemented on itself, putting each other in one spot. That time, the locked eye contact was enough. An unspoken message and unspoken rule. Shiro stayed ignorant to the creature for the rest of the day but there were quick glances that his wide-eyed curiosity began to cherish. 

And then, Shiro couldn’t take it anymore. He was the one who approached them first. He dashed. 

Everytime he was nearing their spot, the creature retreated back into the street they were on. Shiro ran to catch them in their full form but it was away to another street. Their large head were peeking, looking at Shiro with amused eyes. It influenced the competitive spirit in Shiro. As soon as he saw the creature, his tiredness instantly went out like blown-out flames on a candle. A burst of energy fueled him. His legs tensed and he took off. Shiro chased them down but the creature was always one— no, ten— steps ahead of him. They never made a sound as they moved on. No thumping on the ground nor a barking laugh. Just the peeking head. He was happy that, for once, he had nothing to say or do extra work to have fun.

Shiro snickered, then chuckled, then laughed like a free spirit. His white hair bounced as he ran through the streets. His smile and strides were both wide. The creature wiggled their head, bit the air, and called for Shiro. Their horns casted a low shadow while they played with Shiro before the sun set. Their footsteps still didn't sound.

Shiro knew they were not hallucinations. As he passed each street with no creature in sight, he always asked the spirits and they would shakingly point the way the creature had gone. Their horrified expressions were real but, the more Shiro played with the creature, the more the spirits became tolerable with them. They played this game for a few days until Shiro realised that the longer they played it, the farther they went away from the busy streets. 

Shiro scoffed. He was being lured. He called himself an idiot and never played that game again. He pouted as he went home that day. The dragon followed him but he ignored them. Then, without a trace, the creature disappeared. The absence was so loud that Shiro asked some ghosts but they too had no idea where the being went. Shiro looked around the town. Still, no head looking at him, wanting a challenge. He kicked a stone. As a 12 year old kid, the creature became his source of entertainment after school. He failed to realise that but he also knew it was dangerous to play with them. Shiro told his parents about the giant dragon in Karakura Town. They were so interested that they asked him questions for an hour. 

His parents would look at each other. He saw the subtle twitching of their eyebrows and the unusual large smiles and the quick blinks. Behind his head was a whisper that told him the creature was something else entirely. They were probably in a higher league than the other monsters he found. He didn’t tell them that. He had told them it was just the head he saw and he really wanted to see its body so he chased it. His parents scolded him for chasing after it. It could have been a demon in the folklore. He could have been abducted or, worse… EATEN! 

For some reason, that time, they were right. A monster was trying to lure him to abduct him and eat him. What was a better way to explain that? Shiro grew pale as his life was at the mercy of the creature’s hands. He went to sleep that night but there was a sudden itching at the back of his mind. It was alarmingly annoyingly tiring to feel it for the rest of the week. Shiro wanted to rest his mind with that explanation. Then, it stopped when he thought about the creature.

The creature was beautiful. Shiro would want to scale his hand on its armour. Touch its face and then… then… Shiro didn’t know what to do after. However, it was enough for Shiro to lay down without complaints and sleep peacefully until Saturday's late afternoon.

Livid, Shiro was. He didn’t know but he swore he saw them. He went after a retreating shadow and, there they were, the creature was back. Charcoal black jewellery adorned his gracefulness. A midnight thin cloak ran from his neck down to the unseen body. Shiro could see it had accentuated more of his features that he overlooked. Ornaments stuck onto the horns and chains looped around it. Some dangled, some loose, some carried a small trinket. All for aesthetic purposes. Probably. 

Shiro paid attention to his behaviour, the same curiosity towards the being. However, Shiro reminded himself of what his parents had told him. It could be a demon from their folklore but… Shiro hadn’t seen a kapa. He was spiritually aware and he hadn’t seen a kapa yet. But he could see a dragon?

He could make an exception.

And so he ran. Shiro wanted to ask what was the occasion. They were beautiful, he wouldn’t lie. Shiro’s heart jumped in joy and their game resumed. Shiro ran but the creature wasn’t feeling it. 

It wasn’t looking back to taunt him anymore. That was the first sign. 

Shiro saw a tail due to the loss of liveliness in their moves. That was the second sign. 

Shiro considered that the creature didn’t imply anything about themselves. Shiro didn’t know anything about them and the creature didn’t know anything about him. This made Shiro wonder, in the middle of the night, about what was going on in the creature’s mind. 

Were they hungry? 

Were they injured? 

Were they sad? 

Again, he lost sleep because of the racing thoughts. His sisters were worried how he would walk around like a groggy zombie in the morning. Shiro pushed them off and unconvincingly said he was fine. That he was thinking about some things. His mother warned him about the week’s weather; a storm was coming into the country’s territory. That he should prepare for an umbrella. Shiro kept it in mind until he saw them again. 

But then the creature grew worse every time they played. It was too much for Shiro. The creature whom he strangely bonded with was affecting him this way. 

He was losing sleep. Shiro really wanted to communicate with the creature that he snuck out in the middle of the night. 

Nearby trees rustled harshly underneath the wind’s power. Leaves were caught up and it flew into his bedroom’s unlocked window. Shiro jumped out of his bed. He donned his jacket, his gloves, and his socks for warmth. He wrapped a scarf around his neck and steeled his mind. 

He was doing it and he couldn’t believe it. His socks muffled his footsteps. His parents didn’t know about this but it felt like his mom and his dad could hear him. His slightest breath and movement was unbearably loud. The blood in his ears thundered as he snuck out of his room. But the creature was like a vibration in the earth and the ripples called Shiro to the epicentre. It was only him who could find them. Listening, he got to the front door and closed it, hearing a click. 

He briskly walked out then he eventually jogged. Soon, he was running. The city slept as he should also do. His body ached, his lungs burned, his eyes dried. All of which were from the wintry sting of fall. He didn’t waver. He followed his steady heart. 

The ripple —he believed it as— guided him. It was fate. The wind was strong tonight. The clouds huddled together. There were small patches on the sky where the moon’s light passed through. His phone was the brightest light out here. Overhanging things were always in his peripheral vision. No ghosts nor monsters were out, probably hiding from the bad weather. Shiro was sure he had felt some monsters around. He knew how to avoid them.

But there was almost no time.

All he could trust to see was the light posts and his cellphone. 

Somewhere, along the way, he lost the ripple. 

He checked the usual spots the creature would stay in. Shiro blew and puffed a white smoke. It travelled in the air before dispersing into nothing. He was tired and cold and it bothered him that there was almost no reason to come out at night. Especially when he knew there would be a storm. His parents would take away his video games and create a stricter curfew on him. 

He went to the biggest park in Karakura. It was a gamble. There were dark cases here and there; three near the entrances, two by the makeshift lake, and one behind the bushes. Shiro didn’t want to become a statistic. 

He should be concerned. Still, he chose to continue. He was stupid. He was naive. He was human. 

Lightning flashed and everything lit up just for a second. Ghostly phasms hid from the sky’s thunder. Something moved from the corner of his eyes.

Phone on hand, Shiro walked around. The further he travelled, the overhanging of the trees covered the sky. As the wind passed, threatening whispers of the trees played with his mind. Everything closed in on him. If there were eyes on the tree barks, then they were all looking at him. Shiro stayed in one place. His heart was on his throat. 

The darkness disoriented him, the wind howled at him, his phone’s light never reached four steps in front of him.

Ghosts and monsters had a presence but none were near. There was one that was around. 

And then SNAP! right behind him. 

He held on his dear life. He turned his light off. And the night shrouded everyone. No identity nor features to be seen. 

Shiro followed his instincts.

It told him to run. He ran away. It told him to hide. He hid behind a bush. It told him not to speak a word. He didn’t speak at all. 

He didn’t dare to breath. Heavy and disoriented boots had followed him. Shiro closed his eyes, hoping it would pass by. But they stuck around. 

Shiro listened to the howling— the screaming— of the wind. To his beating heart that might be in the hands of a human trafficker. To the boots scratching the ground. Shiro continued to listen. 

The boots continued to scratch. The longer Shiro listened, the boots struggled then it stopped. Shiro paled, knowing what happened. 

He slowly crawled away, silently swiping sticks and leaves. His silent retreat saved him from the satisfying crunch and the pleased growl. 

Shiro walked to the entrance he came from. He panted. He should report it to the police tomorrow. He knew his parents were going to shout at him when he got home. He checked his phone. He was away for almost three hours.

He wished that he could see the creature again. A view struck Shiro. 

Between the woods and the playground, on the darkest evening he had ever witnessed, a rumble of a large rock shook every organ in his body. The pleasant vibration soothed his sleep-deprived mind. Shiro swayed from side to side, trying to keep himself awake. It looked like it had been here all this time, napping. 

The large white rock shifted subtly and the familiar head raised up. It scanned the whole place until it dawned onto Shiro’s figure, their nose flaring. Lightning brightened up the whole area and Shiro was stunned in one place. The creature’s electrifying yellow eyes squinted. Its body towered him that sparked fear in his heart. Shiro rethought his choices but… Wait, did he just—? 

This was a thousand-tonnes creature that could kill him in one swipe of his claws without trying. It was dangerous, Shiro reminded himself. Shiro shakingly backed away but he stumbled onto his back. Like a whip, their tail was lightning fast that it caught Shiro before he could yelp. Instead, Shiro made a combination of a yelp and a gasp. He hid his face from them but he was here on a purpose. He shivered when the wind blew around them. 

“Y-You…?” The leaves rustled and the moonlight brightened. Shiro had no idea what to say and the creature was expectant of his words. This was the first time they were ever near each other. 

They observed every little thing in the stranger’s body language. One was unyielding and the other was shivering. Shiro wanted to say… What… what… “What’s wrong?”

He blurted it out. Shiro breathed heavily, nervous out of his mind. He shivered under the cold weather. His jacket, scarf, and gloves were useless, making him look helpless and lost. The creature stared at Shiro and hummed like it always does. They stared at Shiro, delving into their deep thoughts. It seemed they had made up their mind and they wrapped their tail around Shiro’s waist. They dragged him back to their body and curled around the small boy. Its chains chimed as they hit onto each other as the creature’s head moved. Shiro felt the warmth the creature’s body emitted. This made him calm just like what the soft rumblings they made earlier. It felt natural for him to be here. Unfortunately, he was going to be eaten by this creature. Was he though?

The more he thought about it. He just wished for a quick death.

“Why do you ask?” The low reverberating voice snapped him back to his situation. He jumped, startled that the creature had talked. He begrudgingly pointed at the creature. His mouth closed and opened like a fish in water. 

“That’s strange. What are you doing out here?”

“You can talk?!”

“Hahahaha,” Shiro blushed as they laughed. Their head lowered to his level, “How are you able to be this trusting with me?”

“Awahht? I—” He cleared his throat, “If I were to be eaten by you, I wouldn’t mind. I always thought of you as a beautiful being.”

“You’re so little but you know flattery. Are you that scared?” 

Was he scared? He was, Shiro thought. What was he supposed to feel? 

“What~~ Am I? When there’s something about you that terrorised my mind? Psshh, you’re so… off these days. What’s wrong? Who are you? Where do you come from?”

A long chittering sound was heard. The creature’s chest shook like it amused them. Shiro watched their head fall slowly to the ground. The ornaments on their head were within reach. The boy was tempted to touch the creature’s face. 

“I’m a hollow from Hueco Mundo, the world of my people.”

Is that what the other monsters were called?

“You ignored my other questions, Mr. Hollow.”

“Hmm, unlike you, I don’t trust a stranger easily,” The hollow chuckled. 

“My name is—” The tip of the tail lightly smacked his face. The pain jolted him out of his sleepy trance. It disappeared quickly as he caressed the redness of his cheek. Shiro scowled, “Oww, why did you do that?”

“What a naive child. Small and defenceless soul. You are just… almost the same as you were before. So eager to know me,” There was a long pause. Shiro watched them breathe lightly. The hollow closed their eyes and their head raised up to feel the wind on their face. They purred. The vibrations were lulling him back to sleep but Shiro fought back. 

Stubborn, that he was. 

He watched the hollow and thought to himself. 

Shiro realised that, back then, he was watching a magnificent hollow of all time. Their face had amazing contour that emphasised all of their dragon features. His eyes went down. The moonlight was generous, giving Shiro a front row seat to the lean build of the hollow. Muscular hind legs shifted him closer to their torso. That alone made Shiro blushed. He was snuggling with the most beautiful hollow he had ever encountered. The others were no match to them.

“Do you have a name?” The hollow peeked at Shiro.

“I’m simply called by my title. I have no name as a symbol for having no attachments in the world but my duty.” Shiro looked down at his feet. His curiosity increased the more they spend time together. And the hollow knew that too. His silence was welcomed when Shiro asked another question.

“Are you feeling sad?” The boy laid his head onto the lean frame. Shiro hummed alongside the sweet rumbles of the hollow. 

“Terrible but happy,” The hollow blinked affectionately. They chuckled, “It’s complicated. It’s confusing.”

“Did something happen to you?”

“Much so, it changed my life. It became so hard to live at this stage.”

“...Oh,” Shiro wanted to slap himself from a pathetic reply. He could have said some words of wisdom but… maybe his silence was probably better. He didn’t know this person—creature, they were a creature— but they acted like a person. Possibly fundamentally different to Shiro but they were somehow similar. That could be a mistake, Shiro clung to his last bit of sanity. As if this majestic creature could be at the same level as him, a teen and a human. He must be older than Shiro. They waited for any reply or another question. But the silence was welcomed again. It was weird that it would be this comfortable with someone. Shiro wished silence would be like this with people he met. Instead, they would shy away from the peace they should spoil themselves with. 

And then, it didn’t take long before the first drops of water fell onto Shiro’s face. The hollow stood up and so did the boy. There were no words exchanged as the hollow took him under his frame. Shiro looked up and saw how tall the hollow was. It towered the trees. He had been lowering his head so his height couldn’t have been guessed correctly by Shiro. Shiro remembered how much restraint the hollow must have had to smack him earlier. He wanted to thank him for not swiping his head off. That was not what he wanted at all. He bowed at the hollow. 

“What’s with you?”

“I’m thankful. You didn’t eat me.”

“Oh be careful, I haven’t eaten for 100 years. You might become my first meal.”

“You could have when I was chasing you. You seem like an honourable person. Oh… I meant, you look like you’re a type of hunter who will kill their prey without knowing they have died.”

“I never knew you'd be this talkative. A human talking to me? Hmmm, that doesn’t matter to me now. Come with me,” The hollow walked slowly so Shiro could catch up. Underneath the hollow, he could hear the thundering heart. Unlike the other hollows, there was no hole on their chest. 

“Why are you so far away from home?” Shiro whispered. 

“Changes in life… I don’t know how to deal with it. I thought— I thought I’m strong enough but I’m here,” Their heart started to pound harder. 

Shiro didn’t reply as they walked to where they started the game. The hollow looked underneath.

“Where is your home?”

“Are you coming with me?”

“That depends. I’m not just something people should see.”

“Well, Mr. Hollow, just go straight until the last corner.” The hollow did so and not a single drop of water fell onto Shiro. Whenever the wind blew hard, the hollow would slightly drop to protect him. Shiro covered his face and blew onto his hands. He rubbed them together for warmth. Suddenly, the hollow’s tail would shield him from the harsh wind. It emitted heat enough for the boy to come closer and enjoy it. 

“What’s on your head?”

“Useless trinkets to emphasise my crown,” The hollow bared his teeth, growling, “My hollows put it on me. As if I need it.”

“But then why are you still wearing that?” The growling softened. 

“They say it’s to honour someone. Respect them as they join the cycle of death and life. This shows how much I respect and love them,” The hollow chittered sadly. Shiro understood what they meant. 

“You lost someone?”

“Yes, but it was too late for me to save him.”

Oh… a seed was planted in Shiro’s chest. It wasn’t pleasant nor discomfort. Compassion was there in him but he didn’t dare to say anything. He placed his hand on the tail. It wiggled but it didn’t turn away. 

Accepting it was just the first step. Shiro came closer and hugged it, ignoring rain and wind. 

This hollow was more complicated than he thought. They didn’t squirm nor bark at him. Instead, for the rest of the walk, the hollow was mindful of the boy on his tail, trying not to wag so much. The boy let go when they were outside his house. 

The hollow grumbled at the invisible barrier and pushed into the property, easily destroying it without breaking a sweat. Shiro pointed at his room’s window and they lifted him up. He remembered it wasn’t locked. 

“Is it okay for me to name you?” The boy muttered, careful not to let his parents’ know that he was still awake. The hollow went closer into the window and turned their head to check the room. They slowly withdrew and stared at the boy. Their horns were within arm’s length. Yet, out of respect to this creature, he didn’t reach out and touch it. They seemed proud with their horns.

“For a being like me, that name better be meaningful. After all, it would attach me to the world,” The hollow bit the air in approval. Their gracefulness that attracted Shiro was enough to take his breath away. They looked at Shiro before nodding. The hollow left him, wanting to see them more in the future. 

—

“Ichigo…”

…

“Are you a monster like the other hollows?”

…

“Are you?”

…

“Ichigo?”

“Only when my heart stops and I’m back to the endless painful hunger.”

“Is there a warning before it happens?”

“I look at everyone as if they are my next meal and then I become hungry. The hunt starts from there.”

“How do you stop yourself?”

“Never stop myself, never had a circumstance to do so. It’s a deal I made with the Soul King. A way back to my roots.”

“Oh...”

“If reiryoku and reiatsu can be easily picked from trees, I might be able to snap out of it.”

… 

“Goodnight, Shiro.”

—

The graceful curve was traced with no pressure. Shiro followed the black line accentuated by the white horn. A cloth safely tucked the horn away in a red embroidered box. There were no scratches nor chipped parts. 

No one could say it was damaged and no one could ever touch the box. He made it so clear to his family that they would not be forgiven if their curiosity made them touch and open the box. He protected it from his family and his friend’s grabby hands, unconsciously growling at them if they ever went near. No one had ever gotten a proper context if they asked Shiro. But… It was the soft regret that had been pooling in his chest. He preserved this memento, unsure yet it was wanted. 

It was the tranquil regret that had been haunting him since this day. He kept it in there for two years. Waiting for Ichigo, reciting his apologies again and again. Shiro touched the horns. No pressure because it was his proud horn, unfairly taken away by a preventable mistake. 

It was a stupid mistake that Shiro still wanted to hit his younger self for acting apathetic to a creature, whom he had been bonding sincerely since their first meeting. 

Shiro was stupid. He was naive. Shiro was human. He was all of them, he admitted it. So, if fate could give him a chance, he would give this back and apologise for his stupid mistake. Shiro wasn’t going to lie but the horns gave him strength. As it was his beaming hope whenever he was anxious. Earlier this morning, before he went to school, it took him a few minutes not to disturb the horn inside the box and a minute and a half to take the cover off. He stared at it and whispered to it.

“One day, Ichigo. When I’m ready”

All he got was Kurosaki Ichigo. The Ichigo whom Shiro was so unconsciously suspicious of. He couldn’t get rid of the feeling but he had been so hard to read but he had seen the genuine side of Ichigo. He wondered how he could let his defenses down. If Kurosaki Ichigo was really HIS Ichigo, and so his closure would begin at their time. He might even tell him how he became more sensitive to the supernatural and how he could smash a wall when Shiro and his father sparred. He went to school, thinking about ten different things. 

“Shiro, are you okay? Class will be starting soon,” Snapping out of his thoughts, Shiro hurriedly nodded. Chad patted his shoulder, “You sure?”

“Yes, I’m just… thinking. I’ll tell you about it later. You gotta go back before the teacher sees you.”

Shiro saw the curling of his friend’s eyebrows. He took out his notebook, pretending he didn’t see that stare. If Shiro stared back, he would be forced to say it in front of the class. Because it was Chad. Chad always knew what was up and, sometimes, it scared Shiro how he was able to put pieces together on his own. His friend nodded and silently went back to his seat. Shiro looked up to see Ichigo greeting Chad who returned it back. As far as he knew about Ichigo, he had no fighting records from the delinquents in Karakura except sightings of him around the town. 

He might have to be direct with Ichigo soon. Just how…?

“Hey, Ichigo~~” Keigo glomped from Ichigo’s back. Ichigo paid no attention to the class’s clown. Instead, he only hummed and took down his final notes from Chad’s book. Keigo reached up to his bright orange hair and messed with it. Their interaction was noticed by Shiro who was pretending to be reading in his seat. Looking around, Keigo deliberately went down to his ear and whispered, “Hey, tomorrow’s really going to be one lesson?”

One lesson? This was going to be interesting. Shiro put his notebook down and watched his friend become friendlier with Ichigo. He looked around and the class was just out for lunch. It meant that Shiro had freedom to do what he needed to do.

Thinking about the conversation with the ghosts before, Shiro approached them. His slow and silent footsteps didn’t get his classmates’ attention until he was just behind them. Ichigo slightly flinched and shuddered. He knew he was there, Shiro concluded, if it weren’t for the slight turn and humming. Keigo still hadn’t had a clue. He could understand that because his stealth was honed from chasing Ichigo— the Hollow— and his parents’ intuitiveness. 

“I studied what you told me to but I still can’t understand some. Ichigo, I really need it to be more than one lesson.”

“That’s— Let’s just focus on the place. Where will we study? Is there a library that you know of?”

“Ichigo,” Shiro slid in and dropped his hand onto the other’s shoulder. He went closer to his face and his dimples showed as he gave his classmate a smile. Ichigo’s lips parted apart and clumsily smiled back. His cheeks tinted light pink which eventually became brighter, “Are you really going to teach this moron here?”

Shiro pointed at Keigo.

“Well, just one lesson though I might have to teach him more than once. I’m.. ah,” As Shiro came closer to his blushing face, Ichigo withdrew awkwardly. Well, at least this made up from the time he met Ichigo. He kind of slipped and let Ichigo take control due to confusion. Something petty in his heart was satisfied with this reaction. 

Shiro chuckled as he withdrew to give Ichigo his personal space back. 

“Wow, you are really generous,” Shiro patted his back. Embarrassed, Ichigo backed down from the compliment, “Hey, I’m also stuck with the new lessons. And it’s really really hard. I don’t know if I’ll pass on the next exam.”

“What?! This is the first time I ever heard you say tha—” Shiro pushed his book towards Keigo’s face, shutting him up. 

“Argh, fine!” Keigo went to the seat beside Ichigo’s desk. Ichigo watched him, without saying anything. Shiro unexpectedly slammed his hand down onto his desk, taking the attention away from his friend. 

“Kurosaki, please,” Waves stirred in Shiro’s eyes as he pleadingly looked at Ichigo. Enthralled by the beauty of those yellow eyes, Ichigo forgot the world around them. He stared back, wondering why there would be a human like this— 

“Hey, Kurosaki, are you alright?” 

“Y-YEs!” Ichigo cringed at his voice crack, “I’ll teach you too! I can teach you whatever you want. I should stop.”

“Great! How about your place?” The kids could tell Shiro about Ichigo. This would be his final clue towards his stupid theory.

“That'll be impossible. We’re already a full house. We can’t accept guests for now.”

“Ah, well, how about the library at the shopping district?” 

Damn, he thought he could come and ask the kids. Or their parents and guardians. Shiro sat at a desk and crossed his arms. He silently stared at the window, contemplating on how to carry his plan. 

Ichigo gulped and saw Shiro’s concentrated face. He used to see them whenever he found his strategy flawed. Most of the time, he found it pretty and cute. Even if he was being obnoxious. Ichigo still did think Shiro was cute. Now that he could see him at a more personal level. Apparently, the two years since he was gone, Shiro matured and he passed his impatience. Ichigo rubbed his neck, tilting it. Tatsuki did mention something about his distrust with the supernatural.

They were always close but what happened with that? 

“Hey, I’m the first student so back off, Shiro!” Keigo pushed his friend off the desk. Shiro looked like he was ready to snap his neck but Keigo wasn’t afraid, “I say where we will be studying and that will be my house.”

“Pfft, what? No way,” Shiro laughed. Ichigo was determined to watch how this will play out, “You said that before when I helped you. You grew bored easily!”

“This time, it won’t happen.” Ichigo thought that was another mistake. Being in his room gave Keigo comfort and familiarity.

“Nah, I don’t believe you. How about we ask our generous teacher, yeah?” His eyes sparkled towards Ichigo. Shiro added a smile for a subtle convincing method.

“Library, we go to the library.”

Shiro cheered while Keigo cried. The Hollow King didn’t feel bad about it. He was used to this kind of attitude of students and teachers. The little ones in his territories used to be babies too. They would come to him, crying or complaining. They would sneak away to play and he would come to find them. It was easy but he stalled himself with watching the stars, meditating alongside with his world, or munching on some hollow snacks. Then he would crash the party and bring the little ones back to their lessons. 

Ichigo thought about implementing strict methods for Keigo. He seemed adamant that a paper wasn’t the kind of achievement he wanted but; rather needed, in order not for his vacation to be bombarded with homeworks. 

Shiro came into the picture unexpectedly yet Ichigo felt his presence to be welcomed. But he knew Shiro was an intelligent young man. He used to brag about it to Ichigo before. This was… unexpected but maybe Tatsuki would help. Staying after school, he found her at her club, finishing up with keeping the equipment away.

Junko squealed and hugged him, asking Ichigo if he could change into their karate uniform. She took out her camera and asked him for permission. When she saw him, she waved at him and kicked Junko away from Ichigo. Ichigo was impressed with how smooth the kick was. 

“Tatsuki, how was the fight?” 

Tatsuki smiled, hitting her fists together. Her smile held the ferocity of a tiger. Eyes burned with competitiveness, “Not bad! I won but there will be a rematch soon. The captain jokes around with it too. That this will be a new challenge every week!”

Ichigo felt proud of her. They caught up with each other while Tatsuki kept Junko away from Ichigo. The Hollow King didn’t mind it. He seemed to be desensitised with it since his past lover, the little ones, and the staff of Urahara Store were close to him all the time. Humans, even if they were the appetisers at his menu, were just the same as they were. Except Junko was a bit of a pervert like Chizuru to Orihime. 

“Oh, by the way, what made you come here? What~ Ready to leave the Going Home Club and join us, the Best Karate Club in Karakura Town~?”

“It’s the best! Don’t you dare, Tatsuki?!” Her captain shouted from the equipment storage.

Ichigo laughed. He finally got that joke. 

“Hahaha, not really but I’m now a part-time instructor.”

“Aww man, how are you going to make time for yourself?” Ichigo had his tasks completed and his schedule was so free. He always zoned out during his free time. This was a good opportunity to be productive. 

“I know, I know,” Ichigo didn’t particularly lie.

“You can just tell them no if you have no time.”

“Tatsuki, that’s not it. Keigo really needed help with math but the thing that bothered me the most was Shiro.”

Tatsuki frowned. That would be impossible, her face said so. 

“Is there a reason for him to be asking me?”

Her eyebrows were almost stitched together because of how deep her frown was. Then she rolled her eyes as if the reason was so obvious. Ichigo got nervous.

“Don’t mind him that guy. He was probably looking for some dirt on you. Were you a killer, Ichigo? Were you a part of some gang? Yeah, those questions are in his head when he meets another delinquent.” 

“Those were actually good questions,” Ichigo was a hollow; therefore he ate beings from all factions. Was he a killer? Sometimes, when he had to. Ichigo was not just a hollow. Death was a punishment and he was the one who would carry it out. Was he a part of some gang? He is the King of Hueco Mundo. He could say that it was a different world than the humans’ Earth. It was not a gang, “I would think those too if I met other hollows and humans.”

“Just teach the guys. Shiro’s just like that, especially when he became an active delinquent outside of class.” Tatsuki grumbled when her phone rang for the tenth time that afternoon. She was not a messenger for lovebirds.

“Okay, I get it. But Tatsuki…?”

“Huh?”

“What does he like to snack on? Chocolates?” Ichigo blushed and hid his face. Tatsuki didn’t want to assume but… oh well, it wasn’t that much of a big deal really.

“Bring chocolates for everyone,” She winked and Ichigo’s expression dropped instantly. He tried to convince Tatsuki that it wasn’t the case.

The midnight was at its peak of calmness. The crickets had stopped singing as soon as Ichigo stepped out. A line of steam from his chamomile tea danced despite no song. Kisuke grinned as he watched Ichigo’s breathless figure. He sipped his tea, easing the nerves. There were no hollows nor ghosts coming to wander the streets nearby. His favourite person to tease jogged around the store. He arrived with his cheeks rose-tinted and eyes bleary eyed. When he came back, Ichigo had dropped his bag in his room and opened his small drawer. He pulled out the most expensive clothes he had and stared at it. It was a white sweatshirt. The brand’s logo was on the right chest. The pants were just charcoal black with red accents. 

Of course, Kisuke was there to watch how things were going to go and end up with. No popcorn this time and he wasn’t getting kicked away. Ichigo seemed in need of help if he didn’t shout at him. Ichigo used to mumble about how expensive it was which got him into this situation. He buried his head on his pillow.

“Kisuke...” His voice was muffled, “Do you think this will be enough for my meeting tomorrow?”

“Ohohoho, are you going on a date?” Ichigo didn’t react to that statement. He got up, hugging his pillow. Kisuke knew that look he was receiving but he wanted him to think more. “Oohh, is it really a date?”

Gears turned around as Ichigo tried to make sense of what Kisuke had just said. He tilted his head. There seemed to be a context Ichigo had just missed. He reviewed their conversation again. Meeting and date were two different things. He was about to correct the shop owner until he realised the connection. Kisuke could see what he had come up with. He kicked Kisuke lightly. Romantic pursuit?

“Come on! It’s not like that. Think like what a professional would say!”

“Why are you looking at your clothes?” His round cheeks flushed. His whole face began to turn red as well. Ichigo hid his face. All the shopkeeper could see was his eyes. Caramel colour bled into Ichigo’s eyes. It deepened like it was cursed with the revelation of his emotions. As it glared into Kisuke, fresh yellow highlighted in his eyes. Ichigo softly growled at Kisuke, who chuckled. 

“It’s very different for me to accept myself like this. I want to look good,” Ichigo gently rumbled. He grasped his pillow tight.

Kisuke may or may not have understood him. He knew from the legends that The King of Hollows and Hueco Mundo was not humanoid but a large apex predator. His call would bring thousands and millions of hollows into his position. The Soul King and Queen and their soul reapers only had three wars with The Hollow King and Queen. It was back when all factions lived together in a unified world. In the Original World, there were multiple advancements with spirituality, especially with the science, rules, exceptions, and secrets of the universe. There were no deaths but an individual in all factions could convert to another faction. 

Students who were in the history class knew about the Great Sleeping Hollow, the one who resided deep in Hueco Mundo. Ichigo didn’t know that hollow but Kisuke knew it was him. Just exaggerated. 

It made Kisuke realise that most of the legends were just rumours.

The only thing that was true with Ichigo was that He is the King of Hueco Mundo who led and protected the hollows and an apex predator who knew how to survive in different areas. He was also a big softie, Kisuke’s favourite fact.

Kisuke actually went along with the legends to make his guest less dangerous. He was surprised when he found out Ichigo was more reserved and respectful. That made him feel bad. Interesting legends yet most of the stories weren’t accurate with the King’s personality, hobbies, likes, and dislikes. 

It was calming in the nerves that the King saw the best in his situation and wanted to look good at the same time. But Kisuke wasn’t too calm about this. 

“Then you have a great taste, Your Highness! These clothes are simple and humble. Perfect for first impressions outside school!”

“What if I want to see my body?”

Of course, Ichigo liked his original body. He was a proud being. This change probably affected him.

“Oh, that’s what the varieties of clothes are for. You can experiment with different textures, sizes, styles… anything,” Kisuke winked. Ichigo stared at his clothes, “If you want to buy things, you have the money you earned.”

“I’m fine.” That was what he said earlier. Kisuke had his late night projects and took a break. He checked his staff and saw Ichigo’s opened door. He went outside where Ichigo was jogging around for who knows how long.

“For two hours now,” Ichigo answered without a beat. That was when Kisuke got his guest a bottle of water and himself a cup of fresh tea.

“Oh~ Testing your limits?” Kisuke held onto his cup.

“No, I’m trying to calm down.”

“Horny, got it.” Ichigo almost stumbled and turned towards the relaxing shopkeeper. 

“Kisuke!” He ran towards him as fast as his fake body could. Kisuke prepared for impact, closing his eyes and putting his arms up in defense. Ichigo smacked his head yet no pain jolted him awake. Kisuke took note of how light his hit was, “Y-You… You hooligan, I’m so far from that.”

Kisuke opened his eyes, putting his arms down. There were no incoming hits. Just a look of a kicked puppy.

“This form is not me. I can look at people at a personal level but this is… just so different. I want my body back,” Ichigo wrapped his arms around himself. He suddenly gasped and covered his mouth. He was quiet for a minute and chuckled, “I sounded like a brat. How disgraceful.”

“What? No, you sound exactly what you are to be. Yourself. You told me what you want.”

“It is disgraceful. I’m a King.”

“Am I hearing it right? His highness is saying he’s disgraceful?”

“Nyx hates it when I’m like this.”

No words were spoken, except for the low rumbling around them. Ichigo sat beside him and leaned back enough to see the sky and the stars. From there, he told the soul reaper a story. 

It was like one of his mentors back then; Nyx was a small Vasto Lorde who was Ichigo’s trusted aide on the court. Back then, standing over seven feet tall, Ichigo would bow down just to hear her judgement. 

Her ebony wings were her beauty that she spent her grooming times as long as five hours. From ashy grey to the most carbon black everyone had ever seen, it captured all the light, never reflecting it back. 

Only then when mist showered her wings, where the droplets were the stars on her beauty, the sky. Her seat was on the wall, higher than Ichigo’s throne so she could whisper her plans. She used to extend her wings in favour of ignoring his flirty remarks whenever they were out of the courtroom. It was a tragic accident as plumes of flame caught her wings. She recovered well yet her beauty became a disaster. She became disabled in her home then she made a plan. She went to the humans, asked for their tools and went to work. She converted her home for her once again.

She could have stopped there but she didn’t. She moved to the other hollow communities with Ichigo. That was when Ichigo began to yield to her; he lowered his head. Nyx was respected until her death by his side; the place she had always recalled to be her safe place. Ichigo was proud to hear legends about how the King bows to her divine. She deserved that, a part of history’s good side. Like her legacy, her words echoed in him. 

“Untouchables are meant to stay as it is until its finality, never realising the other beauty; My flaws had grown and welded together by gold, bond, and kindness.”

One the King hated the most was it was chopped by her enemies, creating discord in ranks for their King’s favour or to become a legend like her. Only a few exceptions were made but they all died out early. 

Her words were misinterpreted with glory, underlings, and power until today.

“Goodnight, Kisuke.”

“Sometimes, I don’t get you.” Ichigo looked back, amused, and shrugged at him. 

“Hollows are fantastic, Kisuke. Just like everyone is.” 

His expressive tail, his proud frame, his regal horns, his throne, and his genetics, all didn’t compare to Nyx’s compassion nor to her resilience. Ichigo remembered to strive for his best self no matter what he was going through. 

“I’m hungry. I’ll go check the fridge for snacks.”

So he wore the darned clothes. It was his best-looking set and it made Ichigo look good, unfortunately. He partnered his outfit with a long beige coat he stole from Kisuke’s wardrobe. He touched his chest, feeling his heart race out of nervousness. Was this enough? Stiffly, he stood on the sidewalk as he waited for his classmates. Humans— People came and went. He saw their personality through their clothes. Expressive, Ichigo thought. He looked back to his clothes and saw himself as —basic—. He heard that from his classmates. Ichigo continued to observe textures, sizes, styles… anything, as what Kisuke had advised him to do. 

“Kurosaki!” Ichigo turned and saw a hand raised up, waving from the crowd. Keigo emerged from the crowd. Ichigo titled his head, studying the casual clothes his classmate was wearing. His set was almost the same as Ichigo’s pristine clothing. With a bottom side shirt untucked, his buttoned up shirt made up for it with its vertical lines. Keigo’s style was slightly sloppy yet it maintained its charms. His pants reached just above his ankles, its cuffs worn out. Ichigo nodded, impressed with how he tucked the shirt halfway. 

“You look good, Keigo,” Ichigo genuinely wished to check the product closer. That would weird his classmate out though. Ichigo instead went around Keigo and complemented whatever he could find. Keigo laughed and thanked him. 

“Where do you get those?”

“Oh these? I found these in the next town. I went shopping with my cousins who were more fashionable than I am,” He embarrassingly scratched his cheeks. The amount of compliments he got were too much. How could he get one from other people like Ichigo, his tutor?!

Ichigo continued to study Keigo’s clothes. Then he realised. That rich kid, Shiro, used to talk about his wardrobe. He liked to brag about his talent to model clothes. Shiro did that to show his hobbies to Ichigo. Ichigo listened and watched and laughed which Shiro cursed him out for. Ichigo didn’t think it would apply to him in the near future. Ichigo’s lips thinned. Shiro knew more about clothes than him. 

“Hey!” Briskly footsteps approached them from behind. High-pitched whine from Ichigo was blocked out by the crowd’s noise. He wanted to keep it professional; be his best self. Help your King, Nyx, Ichigo pleaded with Hollow’s afterlife. Help your King get over his crush and his dead spouse’s ghost! He could imagine Nyx flipping him off out of spite for smacking her with his tail. They always had that camaraderie, even if Ichigo used to be flirty with her.

“Oh hey, Kurosaki, Keigo,” Mizuiro waved at him. His other hand was holding a plastic bag. Relief was breathed out as soon as he found who it was. So Ichigo observed Mizuiro. A mismatched knitted scarf around his neck. It was like a large snake around his neck, constricting. He looked like he was about to be suffocated with how thick it was. Ichigo wanted to touch the scarf… but, instead, he said compliments towards the newcomer. Never giving to the scarf.

“Mizuiro, what is this?” He pointed at his thick scarf. The guy took it off and shrugged. 

“Oh this one? My ex-girlfriend knitted this one and gave it to me. You want it?”

“I don’t want to hold something that’s sentimental to someone,” Ichigo knew he would destroy it because why not? His instincts would never let himself take it. What could he even use it for?

“Hahaha,” Mizuiro chuckled. He caressed it for a minute before holding it up towards Ichigo, “You can do whatever you want with it.”

Ichigo liked this boy. He was willing to throw away an object with sentimental value. If only he could do that. 

“Is it okay?” Mizuiro nodded. 

“You got the snacks?” Mizuiro handed the bag to his friend who checked all the food, “Break time is going to be a blast!”

Ichigo took the scarf and felt the texture. Scratchy and rough. He put it around his neck and checked onto a nearby window. It was a store for miscellaneous items. He stood still, studying his reflection. A few passerbys giggled at his curious stare at himself. Ichigo turned to the left and to the right. Its texture was a tree bark, digging into his skin. His chest puffed out and huffed. Ichigo rolled his eyes and took it off. He angrily hummed as he gently caressed his neck. That was really annoying and irritating. As soft as he could, he growled. He hoped the city’s noisy life could muffle it. He went ahead but he took a final look at himself. Hues of pinkish red were subtle around his neck. 

“Huh?” Ichigo leaned closer, his hands slamming into the window. Customers inside the store flinched and an employee went out to warn him not to hit the glass. The air around him dropped as he did a full 360 degrees. 

“Ah, Ichigo, are you alright?”

“...” Ichigo stared at the scarf. He turned to his classmate and saw that he was wearing a —turtleneck— sweater. He resisted the urge to claw his throat. He harshly threw it in the trash, “Mizuiro, you said you got this from your ex?”

“What’s the matter— Oh,” Mizuiro cringed at the reddening line around his classmate’s neck. Ichigo scowled and went to a nearby toilet. Mizuiro followed Ichigo, helping him clean up. He even had his hands reddened from itching powder. He should have known she was going to do that. He could sue her with the help of his lady friend. He apologised to Ichigo and went to buy ointment. Ichigo let running water fall on his face and hair down to his neck. As soon as he felt relief, he rolled his eyes. The ex would be hit with a curse anyways. Knowing she would be cursed made him smile. 

He went out of the toilet and stayed where Keigo was. He ignored everyone’s business. Then he zoned out. 

“Kurosaki~” A breathy voice beside his ear sent an unmistakable chill all over his body. He jumped away. He should have paid attention to the sounds around him. The element of surprise intensified his sensitivity.

Shiro chuckled as he tried to learn what was happening. The albino boy reached out towards Ichigo’s hand. Their contact with each other held Ichigo into his place. Shiro opened his palm and put it into his hands. Erupting into a blushing mess, Ichigo resisted not to lock hands with Shiro’s. It felt wrong when he didn’t listen to himself. For a split second, everything felt wrong as he tried to stop himself from delving back into his instinctive self. It was so hard to get it right. 

His eyes blew wide as he saw a green container on his palm. Ichigo stared longer than he should have. His mouth opened and closed like a fish in water as he read it. He looked up at Shiro who pointed at his neck. He realised what it was for and failed to genuinely smile at him. Why does he feel like he lost control with himself? Once they were together, they started to make way towards the library. They would say stories and laugh out loud. However, Ichigo lagged behind them. 

Coldness of the transparent gel touched his irritated neck which he spread around. It calmed him down and later on it became a subtle sign. His fast recovery ability started to kick in. 

“Where did you get this?” Ichigo whispered. Shiro approached him and patted his back. 

“Oh that, aloe vera from the backyard. That gel’s for sunburns but… it helps with rashes too.”

“It feels nice.” Shiro flashed a smile and Ichigo admired it. And him. 

The jeans were ripped to show his knees. With a white printed dragon on his blackshirt, his red jacket popped out. Its colour framed the print well. He also saw the glint of an earring. Oh wow, that thought slipped in. Ichigo hoped he wasn’t attracted to his reincarnated spouse even. 

Nope, Ichigo sure he wasn’t because he was only there to protect him. This study session would only give Ichigo the opportunity to protect Shiro closer. If his presence wasn’t enough, he would fight anyone.

Yes, he wasn’t attracted to Shiro. Yes. He shouldn’t. But why the hell he had to convince himself he was not in love again?!

There was nothing he could do but deal with boredom. Yet there were signs that Shiro wished they were obvious. 

He could have asked him but what should he say? He didn’t want to act like nothing happened. Hell, how would he even say he was sorry? If this wasn’t Ichigo, would he even accept his apology for excluding him even though there was no evidence? 

Shiro would start with an apology. Apologies first.

“Mind your signs. Remember if it’s negative or positive,” Ichigo used a green pen to correct his classmates’ mistake, “That will change your outcome.”

Keigo scratched his head. As he reviewed more and more, he was starting to get it. Mizuiro who was supposed to come only for the snacks was held back by Ichigo. He was given a paper and a problem. Shiro knew how to do the equations. But Ichigo seemed to have a suspicion towards him. 

“Ichigo,” Shiro called. Ichigo approached him and leaned over. Shiro raised a brow when he saw how far away he was. Oh, so he was going to be like that. Did he know what he is looking for? That shouldn’t happen at all unless he was smart. “Hey, Ichigo, how do I make sure I have the correct answer?” 

Ichigo huffed, “Replace x with your outcome.”

“Hmm, how~?” Shiro played with his pen. He swung it around, while carefully watching Ichigo’s reaction. 

“I.. what are you doing?”

“Nothing, Kurosaki. What are you doing? I thought you were supposed to teach me. So how— ”

“Oh, you’re tired. I guess that's what happens when we study for,” Ichigo checked the clock, “2 hours.”

Keigo perked up and prayed for a break time.

“It’s time to stop. How about snacks? I’m really hungry. What do you think?”

“YES!” Keigo pumped his fist, “I mean, yes, thank you, tutor. Now, I can do the equations by myself again.”

“Finish copying my notes first.”

Shiro frowned deeper and then he slammed his head on the table. He looked up to Ichigo and, for the first time, observed with any of his biases. 

Ichigo was… similar to him. The uncanny of his semblance was terrifying. The words of the ghost last time was too of a far-fetched idea but, if he were to believe them, it would be a massive BS. Shiro pouted and Ichigo chuckled. He raised his head just a bit. Ichigo didn’t say anything afterward yet he was very aware Shiro was observing him. Looking at all his features, Shiro was right to call Ichigo’s laughter melodic. He wanted to hear more of that and hoped that the unsettling feeling ever since Ichigo arrived was gone. 

Ichigo arranged his notebooks together once Keigo had done what he asked him to do. He pulled his bag towards him and shoved everything in it. That gave Shiro an idea. 

“Hey, Ichigo~~ What’s in your bag?”

“Um, notebooks, papers, snacks.”

“Oh, snacks~ Can I have some?”

“Sure.” And a bar of his favourite chocolate was placed on his hand. Not a lot of people knew about this brand but his Ichigo did. Ichigo glanced at the chocolate then at Shiro. He looked away. The expectant expression from the guy surprised Shiro. This Ichigo knew it too. Shiro felt to open up at Ichigo even more. 

He had one clue down. 

“Hey, Ichigo, do you want to hang out with us?” 

And Keigo being himself…!

“Oh yeah,” Keigo slammed his book closed, “We planned to play with the new console I got for my birthday. Honestly, it’s the least I can do for you. Also, my sister and mother are good cooks.”

Shiro tapped on the table. The guy was astonished with the invitation, considering Shiro even sparked this conversation. It was the same person who had been declining Ichigo’s offers before. Shiro felt bad because it was coming out of nowhere. The tapping noise stopped yet his voice was eventually getting louder until it became the normal volume. He didn’t care if he was loud or not. Ichigo wasn’t even fazed with how he used his first name instead of his last name. The guy relaxed. Ichigo seemed more comfortable with his first name.

But let’s put it to the test first. 

“Hey, Ichigo, since you’re from Germany, you probably don’t know your name means strawberry?”

“Huh? No, it means number one protector,” Ichigo tilted his head as he saw Shiro’s smile. His relaxed expression turned into a piercing and rough stare. Shiro smiled under the pressure but it was almost as if Ichigo took offense from that, “That’s different! My name is composed with the kanji of one and protector! I will not be named after a fruit!”

Laughing, Shiro took another clue down. Just one last clue, but it felt like Ichigo wouldn’t talk to him after that stunt. 

“Hey, hey, I’m sorry~ It’s a joke!” Unfortunately and as he predicted, Ichigo ignored him. Oh well, Shiro shrugged. They were almost there. 

“Okay, are you coming? Sorry, I made fun of your name,” Shiro took his hand and nuzzled it, “It’s a great name, very misleading too. Whoever named you is a genius.”

“Really? I thought they’re stupid. Naming me after a fruit? I might as well change it back.”

Ichigo was really offended. Shiro was so lucky to meet a patient person like him. 

“Ichigo, how did you know about the Min’s Chocoloco?” 

“Ah, in Germany, my friend introduced it to me. It’s now my favourite chocolate.. My brother would order from the supplier ever since I came here,” Ichigo rubbed his neck, happy Shiro was talking to him. 

“Germany, huh~?”

Passing a long broad walk, the temple nearby glowed with late summer light. The breeze shook the trees awake; their relaxed sway was attractive. Keigo pushed them to the bench facing the temple. They shared a small talk. Ichigo beamed while they talked louder and louder until they burst out laughing. Keigo and Shiro began a playful and rough banter. They jokingly pushed each other. Ichigo saw a similarity with his younger self. He would initiate a play and then his hollows would obliged. 

His bites used to be uncontrollable so his hollows needed medical attention after that. Ichigo was so proud he was able to hurt those powerful hollows. It took awhile for Ichigo to understand what it meant. There was almost no one left by his side that he learnt his strength was not to be abused but to be gentle. It was disheartening. 

He chuckled, still sitting on the bench. He saw Keigo push Shiro away with little strength. Since it was a play, Shiro dove towards him in a dramatic fashion and landed on Ichigo’s lap. Keigo pulled Mizuiro towards the temple in order to get away from their friend’s wrath. Mizuiro knew he would be the shield of this dumbass. Ichigo caught Shiro before he could hurt himself. Unrestrained joy erupted from Shiro’s lips. He put his hand on his forehead, laughing at his mistake. His feet were scrawled on the ground while Ichigo supported his upper body. Once the laughter stopped, the sunny hue shone onto their faces. Shiro’s face was stunningly beautiful and Ichigo took his time to stare at him. 

“Hey,” His crush—He meant, his mission— brought Ichigo closer. Shiro caressed his chin and stared with gentle eyes, “Now that I’ve realised, if I were open right now, I would be really all over you.”

Ichigo was in shock, repeating Shiro’s words again. All over Ichigo, as in flirting or romantic pursuit? His heart was unusually slow; it was beating and calm. Probably unable to keep up with the words cause it would make his delusions true. He demanded his mouth to speak. Say something. Relax. He was relaxed. 

“Hahaha,” That’s not what he was supposed to say. What was he supposed to say…? 

Shiro, if you were a meal, I would— If you were my favourite food— Please date me.

“Oh~ What should I say… Hmm~” He leaned closer to Shiro’s ear and whispered, “The moment you’re open, Shiro, come to me~~”

Hearing the smooth transitioning into a deep velvet voice, Shiro found his strained voice was strangely alluring. It was sprinkled with chocolate sweetness and a dash of romantic getaway. 

Shiro laughed. He got up and pulled his jacket down, straightening it. Their other friends were chased around. 

Ichigo couldn’t find in himself to be in a good mood. He wanted to squeeze his heart for better results and—

No, no, no, no…! It couldn’t be. Not this time. How could he stop himself?

Hold, hold, be steady, Ichigo sensed all the humans inside the house. He gulped. One look and he tensed up.

And they mistook it as nervousness. 

Ichigo went with them. Only saying something when he was asked. And then they approached a house. He swore he commented about the residents but... He just forgot.

He tried to remember.

They were in front of a contemporary house; very simple and very distinguishable from the homes around. He listened to Keigo that it could house four or more people. Raising his head to take in such difference, he was disappointed in the exterior’s design. 

Then his instincts came back full force. His heart fully stopped. Keigo’s family had no spiritually-awarded member. No one could ever defend themselves from the King. No one could ever— Oh, Keigo reassured him his family was nice people. Great, the nicer they were the better prey they would be. 

Inhaling, he held his breath, telling that humans were flavourless appetisers, and, exhaling, they weren’t in his menu. Strong hollows, soul reapers, and quincies were.

But with an exception of strong humans… Ichigo glanced at Shiro.

A push knocked him back to his senses. It was Keigo who nudged him forward. Into their house. He couldn’t be moved. He refused to. They laughed. Unfortunately for these people, he was fighting with himself. 

His instinct was to trample the humans down. Eat them to satisfy his bottomless stomach. That made him smile.

Meditate. Before it turned worse. Where should he meditate? He was being led into a room. Bed, tv, books, desks. Soft bed, thank Keigo, tv on, arrange books, clean desk… 

Ichigo tried to distract himself.

“Keigo,” Strained, his voice whispered, “Where's the toilet?”

Ichigo rushed, not caring about how he looked to others. His heavy and slow footsteps made Keigo’s mom assist him. He went inside and politely closed the door. He sat on the toilet’s lid and meditated. 

And so he lowered his reiatsu and looked for the nearest spiritually-aware person in the vicinity. There was Shiro. His unique makeup was like a lighthouse for Ichigo. There were also small portions beside him. 

“Hah, hah, hah,” His breathy voice reverberated into his ears. “Hhmm…”

Ichigo covered his mouth with his forelimb. His teeth dug into the fake body. The taste of blood with reiatsu and reiryoku was fulfilling his stomach. It was delicious. He never knew he would be so delicious. He continued nibbling. Then a heartbeat started. Ichigo gasped at the pain as soon as it beat. The heart had a slow-paced rhythm which eventually sped up to the normal pace. 

It wasn’t enough so… his large bites were tearing into the muscles. He chewed them off, loving his taste. Metallic smell was overbearing but, for Ichigo, it was mouthwatering. He reached his bone and scraped the meat off it. Ichigo breathed heavily. Dripping down his arm, blood was noisily slurped from the veins. The hunger was almost tamed as his heart was slowly pumping. 

He continued, not caring about the crunching noise and the blood pooling on the tiles. He bit for one last time as his consciousness restarted. His regeneration kicked and, immediately, from reconnecting veins to meaty flesh and muscles to pale skin, it healed his arm. Only a large bite mark bled. Being in this body made his meal so delicious. It also was safe to do this without any permanent marking on his soul. 

“Ah, Kurosaki?” A mature voice of a woman called out from the other side of the door. 

Ichigo dug his face onto his arm.

“Sorry, miss, I reopened my wound but it’s okay. It bled just a bit.”

“Do you need anything else?”

“Um, may I have your first aid kit?”

Ichigo came back with pallid cheeks and slight tremors. He pulled his coat towards his left hand, hiding something from all of them. He didn’t make eye contact with anyone as he talked. Mizuiro and Keigo knew this behaviour, one they saw when Shiro got into big fights and hid his injuries from them. Shiro looked the same but he also came with the same conclusion. His eyebrow raised and subtly he frowned. They fell into awkward silence. Suffocating air dropped on them. Their silence lowered the temperature that Keigo tried to sway around in order to keep himself going. Mizuiro didn’t mind as he buried himself into texting. He peered around. 

Without letting emotions appear on his face, Shiro observed Ichigo. The guy didn’t look at him at all but he turned smaller. He shifted a bit farther than Shiro would have liked. Thoughts went over his head, grinding it. Shiro reviewed their activities together. He looked away and frowned deeper, searching for any sign of discomfort. The only time they actually had contact with each other was in the temple. Ichigo reacted normally with his… favourable words and that got him thinking. Ichigo was normal when he whispered to him after that… approving words. He was normal but something must have happened between the time they got into the house and the present. 

Ichigo never said anything but he let them continue. Whatever they were doing. 

So… Keigo excused himself to get more snacks. The other two guys realised how unnecessary the silence was and they took matters into their hands. Mizuiro and Shiro taught Ichigo on how to use a controller. Mizuiro was on the basics techniques while Shiro was on the advanced side. Their albino friend edged closer to Ichigo as he pointed out the cool features of the game mechanics. 

Ichigo was overwhelmed with how sympathetic they were. It felt nice like back then. When he was surrounded by his late spouse, his protogé, and little ones. He smiled at them. He glomped onto Shiro’s side. The human Ichigo thought he wanted to eat let him do that. Like a drunk person, he glomped onto Mizuiro as well whom he patted his head and sang praises. Cleaning up the mess in the bathroom while in the state of apathy was easy. 

There were no freak outs at all. Later on, as he regained his normal heart rate, a trance-like state engulfed his mind. It was hard to explain that feeling but, in human terms, he —blacked out—. This always happened but it was scary with how the world moved around him. Normal hollows had their own set of unpredictability based on their soul makeup. Ichigo used to be one; a heart that stopped all of the sudden was a reminder. In the Original World, the King would wreak havoc then go to sleep. Repeat. Heart Stops was not a curse. It was a reminder of his roots. Kindness and empathy was a good result that came from this gift. The King was a Hollow, not a benevolent creature. 

In that moment, instead of outward, Ichigo ate himself. He pulled his reiatsu in, filling the fake body with it. It only stalled for 30 seconds but he had eaten his arm down to the bone. With reiatsu inside, it triggered his regeneration and healed most of the damage. 

His friends, whom he found out were the small portions, survived for another day.

He had only come about. 

Then Keigo came back with appetisers for dinner. The boys gave their portion to Ichigo. Keigo’s mother brought their meal to his room and patted Ichigo’s head, not to get hurt again. 

And their suspicions stood correct. 

Later on, after their meal, Shiro was called by his worried mother to come home as soon as possible. Shiro frowned. If Ichigo was his Ichigo, why does he get hurt easily? That was not something HIS Ichigo would want to happen.

Was he really him? Shiro didn’t think so.

—

“I should teach you guys one last thing.”

“Oh?”

“What~? There’s another one~?”

“Not math... but I heard it makes people invisible to everyone unless they make a noise.”

“That’s impossible, Ichigo~~”

“Hmm, why don’t you try this? Imagine you have clutter all over you. Inhale for four seconds, hold for 4 seconds, and exhale for four seconds. While doing that, imagine you’re gathering those clutter and keeping it inside a box.”

“What’s this for?”

“Hahaha, when you got it right, I’ll help you cheat in the test. Invisible, remember?”

“DEAL!”

—

“Shiro!” Shiro ducked away from the window. He covered his mouth and slowed his breath down. His friends snickered. It was probably Ichigo again. He kept popping out of nowhere every time Shiro heard his name mentioned. He would always hang around his group every time he saw them. 

There was still a good chance that Ichigo was HIS Ichigo but… he needed more time. What was stopping him? 

A small chalk hit his forehead.

“Shiro, seriously, I’ve been calling you five times.” A girl stomped her way towards the guy. She patted her hands together; white dusk plumed as she did so. Her short spiky hair had a piercing end that would shiv his sides for not answering her. Shiro went back up to greet his childhood friend. 

“Tatsuki, I was busy earlier,” Shiro restrained himself from rolling his eyes, “Have you seen Ichigo? I didn’t want him to know I’m here.”

“Miss Ochi was making him carry boxes from the 1st floor to the 3rd floor. What’s up with you?” Tatsuki raised a brow at his weird behaviour. He would look behind his back the whole time. Shiro couldn’t help it, seeing her reaction. He was looking for any orange-related thing or person. Being in constant alert, Shiro would be startled at the call of his name or the colour-related object would come near him. He didn’t even know he was so conscious about Ichigo. 

Ichigo was… not a someone he could just judge that easily. His previous interaction with him went smooth and well until it suddenly went down the drain. Or was he just imagining it? 

Ichigo wanted to hang with Shiro and the group. Could that mean something?

“Pfft, Shiro doesn’t want to talk to Ichigo because he’s better than him.”

Ichigo was more mature than him but that wasn’t it. He knew where Keigo was going but that wasn’t the case at all. 

“Keigo, one more word, I will—”

“Ichigo’s actually way more level-headed than Shiro. He helped us cheat without getting caught. The teacher didn’t even suspect a thing.”

Okay, he didn’t know that but Ichigo was a good guy— He meant great guy. He got distracted with his thoughts.

Shaking as her friend zoned out, her anger flared back up. Tatsuki raised her hand, preparing to smack the stupidity out of Shiro. As quick as possible, her hand went across Shiro’s for missing something significant. 

Thoughts stopped dead as his head turned to the side. Silent, he touched the red stinging handprint on his cheek. 

“Your girlfriend! She’s always asking me because you won’t answer. Argh, can you pay attention to her? Better yet, if you lose interest, break up with her.”

“Yeah, dude,” Keigo did a weird gesture, “She’s kinda crazy~”

“My exes are classier than her.” Shiro’s exes were also classy. Only when his girl and Shiro were in a bed, they turned into a beast. That girl was just delusional!

He would let them speak so he could surprise them when they meet his actual girlfriend.

“Hey, don’t brag in front of a guy who doesn’t have a girlfriend!”

“I’m not bragging. I’m just stating a fact. Also, you have a bad taste in women, Shiro. Do you want me to hook you up with someone?”

Shiro cringed at the mention of the girl. Though she had a chest to fondle, she thought being jealous and drinking were a personality. It was safe to say why she never got a boyfriend. He only asked her to give that Morikawa’s number so he could track him. It was the final straw to draw out. As far as he knew, they were not dating. 

“She’s not my girlfriend. Why did she think I was saving her when I just snuck in to beat her boyfriend up?”

Unimpressed with him, Tatsuki peered behind Shiro’s back and saw a girl. The same girl they were talking about.

“Urgh,” Tatsuki rubbed the middle of her eyes, “Do something about it!” 

Other students raised a brow at her. What had gotten onto their best karate fighter? They jumped away as a high-pitched was heard down the hall. A girl jogged towards Shiro and glomped at him. Shiro had to support himself and the girl from falling. 

She clung to his arm, “Boo, come on, cut classes with me. I know a bar that doesn’t ask for ids.”

Her eyes blinked furiously as if trying to seduce Shiro. Hiding his repulsion, Shiro didn’t answer unless he wanted her to blame him for the bruise she got from tripping onto her arm. His friends backed up to give them space. Shiro sighed which made her shriek so high.

“Mad Street’s waiting, hon!”

“Rikki, be honest with me,” He wanted to groan out so badly, “Since when did you think I’m your boyfriend?”

“Shiro~~ Don’t joke with me~ Ever since you saved me! Oh my! Thanks for reminding me,” She leaned up to kiss his cheeks, “Next week will be our 3rd monthsary!”

Shiro heard the annoying snickers of his friends. He got it. He got caught in this weird mix of fighting and hoes. 

“Rikki, can you—”

“Is the aquarium good for our first date?”

“Rikki, listen, I never thought of you as my girlfriend,” Shiro grabbed her shoulders and pushed her, “Be honest with me. Do you remember a time I said yes to being your boyfriend?”

“Um—”

“Hello, Shiro,” Smoothly like a stalking hunter, Ichigo glided in front of them, his eyes searching for any reaction from any of them. Keigo and Mizuiro, their energy backed down from the gaze. Chad only shifted yet his body shivered. Shiro felt like a deer in headlights. He didn’t know what he was going to do or say. Other than suffocating and eerie, Ichigo stood, not having any of their antics. From his expression alone, he looked like he was happy to fry him alive. Shiro gulped, unable to put this feeling in place. It felt like he was caught cheating and Ichigo was planning a thousand ways to cut his dick off. Ichigo waited for his response but he decided to do it himself.

“Who is she—”

Despite this, his friends ran towards Ichigo and dragged him away. Ichigo never said anything but he was absolutely fuming inside. He thanked his friends for keeping it cool but the way they ran as if in a hurry ticked him off. Shiro found out they were running away. He turned back to Rikki.

“So?”

“You never said yes...”

“Rikki~ Just swear this on your heart. You’ll be living for yourself after this, okay? Hell, if you bounce back quickly from this, you’ll be good in the long run.”

“Shiro, you’re so kind—”

Not even staying for the whole sentence, Shiro booked it. Lately, Ichigo seemed more charming than Shiro while he was avoiding that guy. If Rikki wanted a boyfriend who lived on the edge, take Ichigo. Shiro still wanted to lead his own group of delinquents. Karakura High School just had a low supply because of its strong karate team who were doing a partnership with the disciplinary squad. Shiro was just an exception because he used to be a student in the dojo. They let him get away with some things.

Ah, great, he had two people to avoid in public. He had to hurry and figure things out on how to patch this! 

He found his friends on the rooftop. Writing on papers. They were concentrating so hard they hadn’t noticed Shiro kicked the door open. 

As soon as he arrived, he saw the guy he wanted to see yet avoid. Eyes dilating on high emotions, his breath quickening, his muscles tensing, Shiro unwittingly tensed up while Ichigo simply titled his head. His throat reverberated a hum. Shiro thought it was so low it trembled his body. The apathetic stare put Shiro in his place. 

Does Ichigo do this for fun? He was scary back there but he got distracted. 

He could only guess as he did not know that guy could be thinking about right now. Ichigo turned to look at him, bored out of his mind. Instead of smiling like he always did, he walked away without sparing a glance and sat beside Chad. 

Shiro shrugged him off and sat on his usual seat. Ichigo was on the other side. 

“You left me there.”

“We figured you’ll want privacy. Everyone evacuated the floor because of you and Rikki,” Chad was the one who answered him.

“Riiight… And what’s up with the papers?”

“I’m asking them about the answer in question 6 at the test today. We debated for a bit,” Ichigo did not look at Shiro at all. Shiro scratched his head, not knowing whether he liked the treatment or not.

“Shouldn’t it be 0?” Keigo scratched his head. 

“That’s what they want you to think. I thought you knew this?”

Shiro blocked them out in favour of watching the sky. 

The cloud watching moment was ruined as a roaring laughter came from his friends. The loud sipping broke out as he saw them play buddy with Ichigo. They finished comparing their answers on the test and went onto the next topic.

“Hey, Ichigo, have you heard of that movie?” Mizuiro showed him something on his phone. Ichigo glanced at it for a short time.

“Oh that, I haven’t watched the first instalment. Is it even worth watching?”

“Ah, BRO, hear me out, the main character is...” Keigo did those exaggerated moves again, “.... all about respect and camaraderie. He only has one flaw; his dishonesty of his feelings.”

Shiro wanted to groan out. What Ichigo said before was right. He really should not judge him based on what he saw. Physically, Shiro and Ichigo were similar in every way. Yet their personalities were oceans apart. While Ichigo was still a mystery, Shiro was open to everyone. His network had gone from different people who owed him to the people whom he owed, aka his friends. 

Ichigo would sometimes hang out with them. That was, if Shiro was not able to avoid him. It only happened rarely but Mizuiro and Keigo were already warming up with Ichigo. They would joke around or tell stories. Ichigo’s stories were interesting enough that Shiro would lean in to get a good understanding.

But Ichigo purposely lowered his tone so he would not be able to hear the rest of the story. Then Chad, Mizuiro, and Keigo would laugh while he did not know what they were laughing at. He frowned at them but he felt that it was too rude to say anything. 

“Okay, wow, so this is what it feels to be excluded,” Shiro whispered, realising what Ichigo must have felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I hate slow burn but I need to develop the characters first. And this is slice of life but, soon, the pace will change. I'm just here giving out ShiroIchi fanservice... XD About the worldbuilding part, there's some history and legends in there. I just hope it will turn out fine and I'm still interested.
> 
> Please leave a comment or a kudo. Any of them is appreciated. Will be back soon.


	4. Fun and Hollow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is originally for ShiroIchi Week 2020.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter 4

Death is what cannot be seen by the eye. The flutter of a fabric gently rustled as the flutter of a butterfly slowly passed by. 

The night sky held a silver-toned moon, alluring and mysterious. Its size was disproportionate to the human world’s building; it was a gigantic flower that attracted harsh and powerful beings. From its black wings, calm purple flared with the charming pick. Iridescence of the butterfly wings glowed brighter under the lustrous light. Blending and swirling, nothing like this she had ever seen. Silver-toned moon wasn’t as it seemed. Hollows of the certain kinds were out there and she had no time to spare. It was her duty, after all, as a soul reaper. 

To be honest, this was exciting, Rukia thought as her gaze went to the cute plushies shop. She allowed herself to indulge at the beady eyes of a red panda. Her lips slightly upturned yet a frown twisted her appearance. She tried not to smile, pushing those emotions down, and it was successful. This is a duty. Don’t ever get distracted, she told herself time and time again. Her face uncurled. Looking out for any spiritual disturbance, she kept her focus strong, her senses sharp. Rukia reviewed her lessons with her superiors back then. 

Hollows were unpredictable creatures who followed their instincts. 

They had more experience with escaping the predators due to their cannibalistic nature. Escaping Rukia was probably one of the easiest things they could do. Other than escaping, they also have a perception of a hunter. This was a theory that was widely known and used when resident soul reapers wanted to keep their life and body intact. In terms of pattern, behaviour, and personality, soul reapers should assume that all hollows have evolved with high intelligence. In their reiatsu-rich world, like Hueco Mundo or Soul Society, a reiatsu-sensitive hollow knew danger; where it was coming from, when it would come, and who it could be. This was all based on the changes of how heavy and denser the reiatsu around the area were. 

This only applied to the reiatsu-rich places. However, hollows in the Human World were as cunning as they were in their world. This was where Rukia, a soul reaper, came in. She was chosen for this, she remembered that. Emotions were connected to anyone’s reiatsu. It could be controlled through practice but not everyone could keep their emotions reigned in. Slight changes could still be discovered. Her family taught her that. Keep emotions and logic separated. It was why she chose to limit what she felt. In battle, a hollow could detect their opponent’s emotion, considering they had an ability to do so. Either they are sensitive to reiatsu or there are circumstances where requirements need to be met in order to do so like touch or intrusive techniques.

She jumped onto a building’s rooftop and began to access from afar. In the darkness of a street below was a smooth skin of a large body. The green accent was highly polished as it slithered into a silent street. Flipping her phone out, she took a picture and, based on their databases, saw it was in the low-class category. It wasn’t an elusive hollow but it roamed the streets until it got hungry. It was slow and cautious at the environment. She took her sword out after seeing her advantage. 

Lock in your emotions. Steady your breathing. Never let your target escape. 

She waited until it was below her. And so she jumped down. Only her rustling clothes could only be heard. The hollow’s face turned away from her intended path. 

“Hey!” The hollow raised its head confused, but she had already slashed the hollow’s mask. It didn’t have the time to screech in pain as she finished the job. 

Just like that. The hollow keeled over, its mask and body disintegrating. All particles into spot before turning into a black butterfly. No unnecessary actions and no waste of time. Rukia let go of her cold exterior, one she usually reserved for her duty. She opened a portal for the small being and it flew off into the horizon. The human world was a vastly different environment to the Soul Society. Rukia glanced at a closed bookshop nearby. She turned her phone on. It lit up on her face, gleaming in the dark street. The light post nearby flashed one, two, three times before it stabilised. Her eyes sparkled as she went inside the place. This wouldn’t be the last time she would do this. There was a small task for soul reapers who travelled to the human world anyway. 

Research in the human world. Investigate. Observe. 

Rukia picked one book out while glancing at her phone. Her eyes went back to the book and saw a character holding a large knife. A thin slit of light was used to indicate her claustrophobic situation. Her slim fingers flipped it open and she read the first prominent line; “Nights are slow.” 

That could be what Rukia was experiencing right now. Half an hour later, she was reading the third volume. By that time, her head lowered in disappointment because she had to go out again in case of an alert and souls who might need help with passing onto the afterlife. The night was slow, the book was right. After she reached her final patrol, she went back to the place she thought was safe from pluses and hollows. 

There would be no external factors as a bait or a spawn ground of new hollows. 

Still, she had to look out once in a while. With a size of a small compartment used in short expeditions, Rukia carried a box that contained everything at her disposal. Her late lieutenant had said that it was like camping. Similar to camping, putting up a small base, unattractive yet still comfortable, she was taught that way. She reviewed what the book of survival had said. Rukia dug into the compartment in search of that thing… if she saw it, then she would know what it was. 

Her hand bumped into something. She reached back and saw a stone. It was exactly what she was looking for; a seki-seki stone. Though it was lowered in effect, it did the job of keeping other beings out, stray or not.

She really wished she had a better accommodation. 

With only three stones, she walked around and put it in a circle around her base. She made sure that the vicinity of effect was reaching the base. Later on, she took out a cloth, tied around it was paper-like rope. Rukia sighed while trying to dig deep into her memories. 

She whispered a short chant and the rope dispersed into the cloth. It came to life, pulsing and struggling to expand. Rukia stepped back, watching the cloth form into a small jumbled mess. It shot out hooks into the ground, clutching into it, while the top poofed out into a two-point roof, resembling more of a tent. It finished and, with the same container, Rukia took out her bedding. Laying it flat inside, she checked her phone and it delivered that it would make an alarm whenever a hollow was present in town. Looking around the base, Rukia deemed it enough that it was safe and, with the container, went into the tent. Putting a small heater near her bed, Rukia must have rested shorter than she realised. There, she served herself dinner. 

Tomorrow would be another day, Rukia thought as she picked up the bread, with the elegance she knew she had. A few minutes later, she laid down on her bedding and fell asleep. 

Velvet rays from the rising sun were detaching everyone from the reality of abandoning yesterday. Dawn was when her phone beeped a slow melodic alarm. Languish arm reached out towards the phone, turning the sound off. Upon setting it down, she snuggled back into her warm sheets. A short flash of her brother’s flowing haori jolted her awake. Of course, she would use this to prove herself that she was capable of doing this duty. Rukia got up quickly, never tumbling towards her change of clothes. 

She got out of her tent, seeing the rays of dusk sunlight beyond the trees. Her phone, her zanpakuto, all beside her. 

It was another day. Another day of active hollows and pluses.

— 

“Hey, little guy!”

“Watch that mouth. I won’t let you say that to me again!”

A ghostly laughter rang on his ears.

“Look, you’ve grown taller,” A ghost went beside him and checked the difference in their height. Shiro scowled. This person was still the same after 10 years of his death. A faint clanging noise was picked up by his ears. Shiro searched around, not caring about the ghost’s concerned looks. The ghost’s short chain caught his attention. He bent down to look at it and wondered how long he had such a short chain. Under the intense stare, the ghost shifted uncomfortably, “Oh, yeah! My birthday is getting nearer hour by hour. So, if you can, send me a flower?”

“Hour by hour? In a hurry much?”

Hiding his face with his palms, he played around with his pastel-dyed hair, “I kinda want to see myself complete.”

“Why don’t you get a flower on your own? You’re a ghost now.”

“Ah, I wish I can but I’m stuck here now. She’s in our home right now and she has never left since. I’m worried that she’ll collapse and there’s no one around to help her,” He moved closer as if he was about to tell him a secret, “You see here, ever since my chain had been shorter, I can move things a lot like a poltergeist but I can’t move around freely anymore.”

“That made it easier to take care of your mother, then.”

“Yep! So, Shiro, that flower? One last time?”

“I’ll see what I can do...”

“Great! My birthday is on… Oh, do you know the little guy with pigtails nearby your house? I can’t visit her nowadays but flowers are her passion. She knows where to get the greatest and~~” They twirled their fingers, “...cheapest stuff!”

They went into Shiro’s comfort zone, “Especially for a student like you. Hehe!”

Shiro’s foot went past their knees. Smiling, he took out his wallet and jiggled it in front of them. 

“I’ve been saving up~~”

—

Cheeks tinting pink, eyes gentle, and lips parting in a gasp, Ichigo leaned backwards. Just slightly. He didn’t want to make it obvious. 

He loved this warmth and relished it… but why was Shiro hugging him from behind all of the sudden?

His legs touched Shiro's legs, making his heart jump to lofty heights. As if the slightest contact burned, he jolted away. Ichigo avoided this feeling again, making sure he wouldn’t fall deeper into the hole. On Shiro’s lap was Ichigo, silently dying and wishing he was more open to this kind of touch. Under Ichigo’s arms were Shiro’s hands, keeping him still while he brought himself closer to Ichigo’s broad back. There was no way Ichigo would escape this without hurting Shiro. Ichigo could feel his heartbeat well enough to count how many beats there were in one minute. He crumbed down his hypersensitivity to everything. He focused on Shiro, his crush— his mission, he meant. His reincarnated spouse sat on his chair while he nonchalantly talked away with his friends. His breath tickled him as he chatted with them. It took his whole breath away. He had been like this since he broke up with his girlfriend. 

Ichigo never said anything or did anything for him to do this. Shiro did this to his accord. The albino approached him, unusually happy to see him. Shiro asked, reaching his hand out, and Ichigo obliged, accepting the unforeseen deal. There was nothing wrong with that. They held each other, not even exchanging a word or two. Ichigo got up. There was no reason for Ichigo to allow him to be like this without motivation. And so he let go with an intent of going home.

Mischievous spirit fueled Shiro, finding an opportunity to mess with Ichigo. And… possibly ask for forgiveness too. He excluded him and made fun of his name before. Those, he was regretting. He oddly looked at Ichigo. To his seat, Shiro jumped, chuckling. Ichigo was pulled in once again. Stunned, his balance shifted towards Shiro whose arms were awaiting for his fall. He couldn’t get out as soon as Shiro locked him there. His heart sped up as he went to reach for Shiro’s hands. There were so many things he didn’t want Shiro to do right now. He didn’t want to admit it but he didn’t want Shiro to push him away either. 

“Um, Shiro,” Littlest voice coming from the King, “Wha—Why— What are you doing?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Ruffling his hair without any harshness, Shiro chuckled. Pulling Ichigo closer to his chest until no space was between them, he nuzzled on his shoulder. Their legs entwined again, never allowing Ichigo to escape from his hold. Shiro’s cheeks bumped on Ichigo’s. Breathing in so hard, Ichigo noticed a hint of cherry smell from Shiro, intermingling with a wine he spilled on himself earlier this morning.

“Hey, Ichigo~ Come with me after this. Let’s go somewhere. Just the two of us~” 

There was nothing to do unless it was to fall in love again. Ichigo pressed back, anticipating laughter. Loud and irritatingly horrible. Something that could make him act out. Ichigo wanted that. Show what he could do if they dared to mess with him. Something that could make him stay on his line.

“Ichigo?”

“Yes…” He couldn’t resist when he was acting cute. This must be what it felt like when his past life interacted with the Prince. That little devil who acted like the best son in the world to get what they wanted. The King wanted to discipline the Prince but all The King got was glaring cero ready to blast at him. Ichigo sulked.

This was easing his pain though. He might as well enjoy this. With Shiro, deep within him traitorously muttered back to his conscious mind. Curse his heart, it was despicable. 

“Shiro,” Ichigo called, his cheeks reddening from the cute smile Shiro showed him. Distant from reality, he missed his shoes’ locker a dozen times. His body shook like a leaf, dreamingly sighing. This was the worst for a romantic at heart. A few girls giggled at his absent-mindedness. 

“...” Ichigo slowly and silently closed the locker. Before turning into a blushing mess that needed the locker for support. His palm hid his face from anyone looking at him. Pushing down those feelings again, he recovered. 

“Are you ready?” All of the sudden, Shiro placed his hand on his shoulder. Ichigo felt like his soul was sucked out of a fake body. Flailing his arms, he yelped as he took a step back. It was bad for the heart! 

“W-What?! What did you say? Ready? For what?!”

“Dude, relax, let’s go look for a flower shop. I need to do someone a favour.”

“Fl-Flowers? They’re great. Why do you need me to come with you?” 

“You have really great insights and you’re not afraid to voice them out right away. Chad's the type to be silent until it’s too late so… you’re my best bet.”

Best bet? Ichigo turned away and covered his mouth from squealing. SQUEALING! As the King, he would not squeal even if it was Shiro. That was just absurd. Ridiculous! Impossible for Ichigo! He wouldn’t allow himself to do a squeal! 

He looked back, his heart racing from the butterflies in his stomach. 

“I’m not fluent with flower language.” Ichigo said that with a straight face. 

“Oh?” Shiro changed his shoes while keeping eye contact. A glint from his eyes and a smile fighting from his stubborn lips. Shiro’s eyebrow raised while his teeth bit his lip. Ichigo wanted to kick him down for making him like this. He just wanted to bash that face in because feelings were always resurfacing. 

“Stop…”

“Huh?” Slick smile shone and the need to look away was for real this time. Ichigo avoided the searching gaze from the albino. Shiro was the worst. Ichigo was sure that everything smaller than him was cute. The Prince, the little ones, Nyx, the fauna, the humans. He never really saw them the same as he saw this human. Shiro’s cheeks had dimples and that was just disrespectful. Who gave him the right to be this cute?! 

“Nothing. Where are we going?” Once again, Ichigo avoided Shiro who smiled at him.

“Somewhere nearby.. What~? Are you nervous? Don’t worry, you got me.” Shiro didn’t even hesitate to grab his hand. Seriously, his heart was not made to beat this fast. 

“Hahaha…” Ichigo rolled his eyes and matched the energy. With one step in, he was in and challenging Shiro. His nose was barely a few centimetres away. Gasping, Shiro fell away. His relaxed composure was lost, “For the person who wants me to come with him, shut up.”

Ichigo winked, “So, Shiro, are you ready?”

“Hahaha, yeah.”

Like a coil of strange ideas, Ichigo voiced out his opinion. Shiro hadn’t heard him say anything boring. All outrageous and it included the best way to get deals. 

Ichigo saw those mischievous eyes sparkled at the opportunity for fun. He hummed as he acknowledged the words of his companion. 

This was two people finding similar hobbies. They walked down the street with other students. They were finding new things with each other. 

Shiro wasn’t shy at all. 

That, he knew for a long time. He would come near Ichigo to pat him. Or hang his arm on his far side shoulder. The skinship was welcomed as he came to terms with it earlier but sometimes it would come off as out of nowhere. Shiro had always been this way. He got to experience it when he was still his original form. However, to get this view so personal with Shiro, it took a moment for Ichigo to look away. Ignoring his awkwardness of emotions and feelings, Ichigo never let it get to him. Being close with him, Ichigo found out how it was irritating to be with the busy crowd. He wanted him to be just with Ichigo only. 

Chatters of different people were perking up his sensitive ears. He sighed while he touched his ear. His body jittery, he bit his lips. Shiro whispered something in his ear but he couldn’t hear him well. So he distracted himself. 

Humans would weave through their fellow human’s group. There would be a quick apology if they bumped into each other. Ichigo saw how it happened so fast that he stopped. His tilting head observed them. Again, he came to the conclusion that human lives were short so they were always moving. 

Sometimes, his distractions were unbearable as well. He got this. Could he? After the previous episode of his shutting-down heart?

There would be a higher chance that his heart could stop in a longer period of time.

Warmth from behind engulfed him, gaining a muffled yell from him. His body was raised off the ground. Ichigo yelped. His bag slipped from his grasp and his finger barely caught it. He failed to get a clear view of the person who took him away from the crowd. All his eyes could pick up was the alabaster skin and he relaxed. Shiro dragged him out from the crowd to the sidelines where he let go. He sat on a pillar’s seating edge. Ichigo wiped off the sweat off his temple. His head began to clear out any thoughts. Shiro crouched down to his level while patting his head. A fleeting feeling bloomed from Ichigo’s chest.

“Shiro?”

“There’s a shortcut I know. Follow me.” They moved on and stayed on the sidelines. Shiro would look behind him to check the pallid skin of his companion. He went from tan to losing that colour real fast. 

Ichigo struggled to keep close with Shiro. He reached out but, instead of Shiro, Ichigo grasped the air. He tried again. He stretched out his arm as far as he could. Faceless strangers were out of depth. Shiro almost retreated his arm from his surprise. His mind stuttered at a brief moment. His skin had dropped from lively to dull white. Unlike Shiro's alabaster appearance, his skin tone became the dullest white he had ever seen. No personality to it at all. He gasped like someone tipped over a bucket of chilly water. A washed cold feeling was dumped on his entire body. He stretched out his arm as far as he could. Then at the slightest touch, he grabbed his coat and Shiro looked back at him. 

“H-Hurry up. I can’t take it.” His ashen lips trembled. Hunger filled mind was fantasizing how sweet it would be to dig his teeth in his slender throat. How it would be thrilling to see this lovely creature underneath him flail around miserably. The shopkeeper would be good too. The King hummed, his consciousness was slipping out of his mind. 

Shiro took the lead and hurried up to the shortcuts he mentioned earlier. The wind blew on his face as Ichigo tried to fight the lulling unconsciousness off. He followed Shiro. He pushed his legs to keep up. 

Pain struck his chest as his heart began to beat again. He breathed in and out sharply. Soon, they stopped. 

“Ichigo,” Cold palm checked for his temperature. Ichigo shivered. His ashen face started to regain colour. The guilt came back when he thought about eating Shiro and Kisuke. 

“That took a turn. Sorry.”

“What happened back there?” Ichigo’s expression fell. He had no idea what to do with this situation. The Shiro he was familiar with knew what was wrong but he didn’t want to assume. Sometimes, he was dead set on finding out. This Shiro was just concerned. It was a good change somehow.

“Heart Condition. It acted up earlier.” His inside lurched. His fake body was catching up with his condition. Usually, that was a good sign. One that he used to reassure him whenever his heart stopped. Kisuke and Tessai knew this and had planted a device to pump the fake body’s heart until it could sustain itself. Shiro looked like he would put him in a —hospital— bed. He needed to follow up. 

“It’s no big deal. I already took my —medication— yesterday. My brother told me it won’t act up like before.”

“What?!” Gears in his brain sparked as his emotions ran high yet he couldn’t say a thing. He was lost at words. 

“Shiro, it’s not like that. I’m just—”

“You could have said something. I could have carried you out there!”

“I’m— What?”

Shiro realised what he said, his mouth agape from his words. He narrowed his eyes, not backing down from it. His cheeks had a noticeable tint of rose. 

“You heard me…”

“I did but I— That’s— Hahaha…” Ichigo turned away to laugh. Laughing at one’s face wasn’t his forte but this was funny. Ichigo stopped, seeing the heavy blush on his companion’s cheeks. His chest vibrated. He bursted out into earnest laughter. Shiro smacked his head but Ichigo dodged it. He became louder.

“What the— I shouldn’t have said that. Argh, you’re making me regret it.”

Ichigo’s arm shot up, grabbing a hold onto Shiro’s collar. Shiro cried out, falling onto Ichigo. His feet shifted in response to catch and balance himself. He moved forward and his chest almost collided with Ichigo’s head. He was about to smack sense into Ichigo again but he remembered about his condition. He allowed Ichigo what he was about to do next.

“Oh yes, that’s very noble and charming of you.” Ichigo wrapped his arms around him. His eyes closed as his head rested, listening to the slow beats of Shiro’s heart. Ichigo never wanted to be this selfish. He didn’t look up because there was nothing to see there. Another attack elicited a painful gasp and, immediately, Shiro took him in his arms. The tightness of his embrace made Ichigo scared. He never wanted to fall nor he wanted to feel small. His desperate blows on a burning fire turned it higher. 

It was insane. 

“Ichigo?” Icy touch pulled Ichigo’s head up. There was nothing there, Ichigo reminded himself. Sun kissed the alabaster skin. Golden light highlighted the features Ichigo thought he could never notice. Under a drunk-like stare, Shiro looked so majestic. If Ichigo was human, he would fall in love with him again and again. He would support him unlike the person he was today. He would be beside him whenever he needed him. Ichigo shivered. He went closer to the shared body heat. 

Ichigo never wanted to fall in love. He used to want a companion because he wanted to know what the gig was but that companion just had to flirt with him. Proved himself and then asked to be by his side for their life’s eternity. Even though he knew the secrets of the universe, the mystery of emotions baffled him so much. Because why does he fall easily just like that?

His eyes softened, realising what Kisuke had told him before. That man, whom he hated so much, always had the best advice. He found himself thinking about Kisuke sometimes.

“Shiro, have you ever thought of someone so bad you thought you’ll never sleep again if you don’t see them?”

“Not a thought. I experienced it. Tiring and exhausting but, when I saw them again, I felt energised. Ironically enough, I slept well that day.” Shiro rubbed the ticklish part of his head. Shiro chuckled when he saw Ichigo’s drunk expression. It looked like they were brothers, one comforting a hurt sibling. He grew concerned at the pallid cheeks. The longer they looked ashen, the closer he got to calling his father.

“Are you feeling alright now?” There were so many answers for that question. He didn’t get a response right away. He sighed as he patted his back. He regretted his actions more. Maybe he should have been friendlier in the past. Right now, he would let Ichigo hold onto him until he gets better. Ichigo’s breath calmed down, copying his pace. In a short while, his body warmed up. He pulled away from the embrace, not sure how he was going to do from there. 

“I’m feeling fine now. Thank you,” Ichigo dug through his bag for his bottle. Shiro was quiet as he thought of how he could break the news to his companion.

“Right… we still need to meet up with someone,” Shiro rubbed his neck. He hoped Ichigo’s heart could take it in, “I’m not sure if you can handle her though.”

He waited for a reaction. He searched for any signs that triggered another heart attack. 

It was a her, Ichigo tightened his grip. The crackling of the bottle pierced the silence. Ichigo rolled his eyes as he remembered the girl who held Shiro’s arm like she was his —girlfriend—. Ichigo silently seethed in his place. Even though he heard they broke up, it wasn’t enough. The King shook his head, keeping his jealousy out. It was truly unbecoming of him. 

“Where is she?” Ichigo challenged Shiro. His narrowing eyes and smirking smile taunted him, “Anything I need to know before I meet her?”

Shiro scoffed at the unnecessary hostility, “Dude, come on, she’s not used to people like you. Don’t try to scare her. We just need her help on what flower shop to go to.”

“I promise not to scare her away.”

Shiro nodded but still kept a close eye on Ichigo. 

—

“Hello, Mom, I know you can’t see me but you’re always excited whenever my birthday’s coming up, right? Well, I hope for your recovery soon. Please eat a lot too.”

Howl

“I’ll go hide for now. I’ll come back later, Mom.”

—

Pretty blouse and twin pigtails was her signature look. Ichigo felt silly for being jealous of a little girl. A little soul, Ichigo smacked himself when they weren’t looking. 

He said sorry without context. Even though she said there was nothing to be sorry about, Ichigo still said it. Shiro and the little girl were discussing which flower to buy. She was directing them to the flower shop. For some reason, Shiro was showing him big smiles all of the sudden. 

She bounced around them as she talked about her passion. That, usually, other ghosts would be overwhelmed by her flowers and energy that they distanced themselves from her. Shiro met her when he was younger. 

“You’re older than him?”

“Yep! Isn't that surprising?” 

“Yes. Very. You’re so resilient.” Ichigo thought of why she was still here. The town was supposed to have a soul reaper or two stationed around. 

But Ichigo listened and so did Shiro. 

Flowers were great. They were placed in a special spot in his nest. This little one told him once that it was symbolism for all types of affection; familial, romantic, platonic, self love, and obsession. She said a lot about flower language too. 

There were those flowers with the “be careful” message. Other flowers would harbour the hidden hostility of the giver. 

Ichigo was more interested in her enthusiasm and stories than his earlier relapse. He was so apologetic when she found out he wasn’t listening to them. His little ones acted the same. That he should be happy. That they just went to the human world without getting eaten by other hollows or purified by the soul reapers.

He was knowledgeable with the geography of Hueco Mundo. He knew the flora to avoid and to use. They were also good decorations for the nest. Maybe he could buy a small bunch. The little ones gave him a flower of the sun. They said it followed the sun’s position; therefore the flower of the sun. Their lovely reaction really put his lover in a competitive mode. They were hogging his attention, his lover complained. He then got him flowers of the sun bouquet. Ichigo reeled in his laughter. He knew they were talking about sunflowers. That was okay. It livened his sad days up, instead of a boring and repetitive routine. 

His two companions were so intrigued about the place he lived in. It was almost as if it was a book’s setting. Meanwhile, Ichigo wanted to buy Kisuke a flower but he forgot which flower it was. He could ask for a poisonous flower and give it to Kisuke as a prank. He should buy himself one too. A sunflower, the one he was familiar with! 

Shiro brought up his wallet and checked its contents. Ichigo thought back to the moment Shiro asked him to accompany him. He finally got it. Haggling was a good skill for this type of errand. Ichigo was the perfect person for this. 

His Ichigo was the ripple. 

Back then, Shiro was laying down on Ichigo’s neck, enjoying the sound he would make. His arms couldn’t even wrap around his throat but he was always being lulled to sleep. It was one summer afternoon and Shiro was resting before he could look for cicadas again. Ichigo laid down under the shade of tall trees. On an occasional period of time, Ichigo drowsily looked around then his chest would vibrate, travelling up to his throat. Shiro couldn’t hear whatever he was communicating but he almost fell asleep. 

That was the ripple he wanted to feel again. 

Shiro had watched Ichigo in pain. It was painful for him to do so. His uniform rustled. Shiro’s chest warmed up as Ichigo’s head snuggled. He didn’t say anything as his companion panted. In effort to relieve him from his pain, Shiro rubbed his back. It worked but a high-pitched whine almost stopped him. 

Almost unbelievable that this guy would even make that noise. Shiro covered his lips, unable to stop the smile from forming.

This Ichigo was always awake but he zoned out a lot. His classmate’s habit that Chad told him before. And so he put him in a situation he rarely put his friends in. 

They stopped in the middle of the road and he called out. Ichigo waited for a person but Shiro told him to prepare himself and not to overreact. He didn’t want another heart attack. A wisp of smoke-like energy flared behind Ichigo. Coming from the light post, a little girl behind it manifested. As quickly as he could, Shiro grabbed his shoulders and turned him around to face the girl. He introduced a ghost to Ichigo. For a whole minute, he was silent. Shiro was reaching out to his phone, ready to dial his father in case his companion fainted.

But Ichigo saw her. That moment, His Ichigo and This Ichigo were closer to each other than before. They were always drifting off into space. His Ichigo slept a lot only to wake up at his whispers. This Ichigo zoned out only to snap out of it when Shiro looked at him. 

This Ichigo was doing it again. Shiro could tell he was stuck in his thoughts. He could hear the gears grinding for whatever he could think. 

“You don’t have to do anything,” Shiro reached for his face and pinched his cheeks. Ichigo tilted his head as he pulled. His expression told Shiro that he hadn't said anything yet. “You were thinking so deeply and did you know you smile when you have a good idea?”

Ichigo held his hands, opened his palms. He closed his eyes and placed his head in it. Half-lidded, it was almost like he formed a picture with the depth of emotions and colour. It looked like he just woke up. 

“Shiro, were you watching me the whole time? That’s very observant of you. Almost as if you like watching me all the time.” Shiro leaned back, blushing and spluttering. That was not the case. He was concerned. 

The little girl clasped her hands together as she watched them bicker. Oh, she knew what was happening. 

“That’s different! You smile when you think of something good.”

“Of course, I have to look good. For people like you.” 

“Shut up,” Shiro chuckled, gently pushing him aside, “Anyway, we’re almost there.” 

On her tiptoes, the little girl twirled. Her blouse bloomed. It swayed to the left and back. Her pigtails whipped behind her head. As she got closer, her smile became wider and wider. She tried to hide her excitement but her bouncing steps could never follow what she attempted to do. Shiro saw this with his sisters sometimes. They would shake with anticipation and their voices would turn louder. 

The flowers bustled in their pots. Some in their delicate bloom, others already in full bloom. Their petals and their leaves were covered in mist. Earthly tones of the building complemented these colours. The way it held the flowers were arranged well to attract customers who were interested in window shopping. The little girl bounced to the entrance.

Overextending her arms, she shouted, “Welcome to the Moon’s Flower Shop!”

Shiro walked to the entrance, minding the flower pots that were beside the path. Ichigo followed him. He glanced around at the flora he hadn't seen before. As if she was alive, the little girl pushed him into the shop. Ichigo looked around, unsure, but before he could get a better outlook, Shiro punched his shoulder.

“...” Ichigo rubbed his arm. It was sudden but it was how Shiro would act with his friends. Keigo said it was a friendly fire and he usually said this, “Ooww, that hurts.”

Shiro chuckled, seeing the apathetic expression of his companion. Ichigo looked surprised and grabbed his face. The second he showed the perfect expression, Shiro had strayed away. The ghost of the little girl smiled at him before walking towards Shiro’s directions. Keeping into himself, Ichigo stayed, pouting while staring at labels. He stayed like that until the small petals brushed his cheeks similar to brushstrokes of a painting. 

The smell provoked his memories. As a younger hollow, it was the distinct sweetness that made his mouth water. 

“What are you thinking~~?” Ichigo looked up at Shiro’s wide grin. “Hold this.”

Carrying a bouquet of flowers on the other hand, Shiro dropped small sunflowers that were loosely tied together with a ribbon. He grinned at the owner who was fixing their order. The owner winked at them. The small bouquet was free. 

“You’re not… making fun of me, are you?” Ichigo looked away. He didn’t want Shiro to see his smile. He appreciated this gesture. 

“What~? A guy can’t accept flowers from another person?” 

“No! I like it so much. Only a few people think about giving me something without intentions.”

“Oh,” That was new and it looked like Ichigo didn’t have any friends. Shiro looked back at the owner who was just putting their flowers in a clear vase. They checked the water level and decided to add a bit more. 

“Wanna go to my house to play for a bit? If you ever got another heart attack, my father’s a doctor.”

Ichigo paled as he was dragged away. The little girl waved them goodbye as she planned to stay anyway. 

Veil-like Kido was falling down onto his shoulders. As soon he made contact with it, it lit up.

It was similar to Kisuke’s Kido Veil but, when Ichigo stepped a few steps backwards, it allowed him. As if it tickled his neck, Ichigo chuckled. It was a way to send information to their parents. Fascinated by the art of Kido, Ichigo decided to step back again.

“Ichigo, don’t go,” Shiro’s arm went from the back then latched around Ichigo’s neck. Ichigo gasped as he was pulled in, “Don’t worry, my family’s not going to bite you. They’re just weird.”

Ichigo sighed, “I would say the same thing about my family here in Japan. They’re really loud, like to be in my business, tease me a lot, and they NEVER acknowledge what I am. When I’m reminding them, they laugh. They’re crazy—Hey, stop that!” 

Shiro pinched his cheeks with the locking arm. He smiled as Ichigo forgot to mention disliking it. Or perhaps he probably didn’t know that. 

“You’re so cute, Ichigo~”

Shiro brought his face closer to his cheek as he called for his sisters. Footsteps were approaching them from inside. They pressed sharply as they got closer. Ichigo tried to protest and get away from Shiro but he was held in one place. He didn’t really want Shiro to be teased around just like Kisuke did to him. Even though it was harmless, Ichigo didn’t want Shiro to be embarrassed when he was with him. The footsteps became lighter as two sisters, none alike yet shared a few traits, came into view. 

From memory, Ichigo knew these humans. They were fraternal twins, Karin and Yuzu. Ichigo wanted to pinch their cheeks as they had grown to have powerful souls. They were smiling, greeting their brother, but, as soon as they saw him, they looked like deers in headlights. Awkwardly, Ichigo waved. His cheeks were still onto Shiro’s cheeks. His words were a bit muffled. 

“I’ll be intruding here today, Shiro’s sisters. I swear I won’t steal anything.”

Swiftly flipping her black hair, Karin observed her brother and his friend from a distance. Yuzu silently walked towards them, hands over her mouth. Her eyes sparkled so much. Ichigo could see what it was all about. 

“You guys look so similar!” On a fast rhythm, she clapped. 

“Where did you get him, big brother? Did you snatch him from the streets or something? Or maybe you’re blackmailing him?” Karin said, not stuttering one bit. 

“Your big brother is an angel. He would never do such a thing to a stranger,” Shiro said as he loosened his grip. Ichigo stayed in his place as he was introduced. 

“This is Ichigo. We’re in the same class together.”

As soon as they finished their introduction, Shiro pulled him away. From Ichigo’s memory, they made their way towards —Shiro’s room—. His feet shifted as Shiro opened the door. This was going to be different. He would actually fit inside. He wouldn’t be looking in at all. 

“Make yourself comfortable,” Shiro gestured to him to come inside. Without wasting a second, Ichigo went in and saw everything changed abit. The bed was still in the same spot. So was the study table. The closet never moved but he was sure that Shiro had bought a bunch of clothes. There were —essentials— too. Some decorations on the walls; posters, calendars, and picture frames. Television, —speakers—, and some discs. As a hollow, he didn’t like how it didn’t have much color but it seemed decent enough. If Shiro liked it this way, he wouldn’t complain. 

“You need more decorations.”

“Funny, you remind me of someone I know. They said the same thing.”

“You could start with flowers.”

“I could. But maybe next time.”

Shiro brought out a console. 

“Do you know how to play a game?” He waved a controller at Ichigo who tilted his head in confusion. 

“No?” Shiro was surprised. He didn’t think much of it but there must be a reason, right? A justified reason for him not to link this Ichigo again to his Ichigo?

“When I was training on how to be a good leader, I was told it wasn’t a good look for me,” Ichigo rubbed his head. He used to be naive and took their words to heart. Even in his rebellion, he was still overwhelmed by the responsibility.

“That’s too bad,” Ichigo felt like he disappointed Shiro. The albino set up the console and turned it on. His silence was nipping Ichigo’s consciousness. He could have lied, right? Shiro wouldn’t like to play with someone who didn’t know how to use this. With a controller on hand, he picked a game. Opening the cover, he took a gaming disc and slipped it into the slit. Shiro brought out another controller and said, “Wanna learn how?”

Shiro’s stomach fluttered when he saw the smallest changes in Ichigo’s expression. He watched him in awe. Ichigo was trying so hard not to express outright enthusiasm. Ichigo opened his mouth. 

“YES—” Suddenly, he covered it. His eyes were shocked. Two colours—gold and amber— mixed in. Drawn in, Shiro couldn’t describe the warmth on his face. It was a welcomed warmth. He didn’t even bother to snap the thought away. For a good minute which Shiro felt was an eternity, Ichigo decided to speak out.

“yes,” He took the controller from his hands and shyly looked back at him, “Where do I start?”

Shiro snapped out of it, keeping the moment in a treasured place in his heart. 

“This is how you move in the game...” Later on, Ichigo managed to get the hang of the game and its mechanics. He would be on par with Shiro. Sometimes, he would curse in frustration which surprised them both. Their eyes relaxed and their mouth completely let out the unrestrained laughter. From the deepest of their chest, their laugh shook their chests and their hearts beat in one rhythm. Shiro noticed how the expression of joy made him look younger. Ichigo noticed how Shiro was looking at him. A spark between them was unique, almost like soulmates finding each other once again. The words of the ghost from the bus echoed in his mind. 

Ichigo looked away, disappointing Shiro. He was just coming to terms with what he was feeling. 

“...your clothes.”

“Huh? What?” Shiro snapped away from his thoughts. How many times does he have to do that?

“Your style. I like your style.” Dumbfounded, Shiro tried to connect what he heard earlier to the context. 

“Are you talking about my clothing style?”

“When I saw you in casual, you looked really cute— cool.”

Ah, Shiro glanced at his closet. He was waiting for a moment like this. He wanted to brag about his clothes but none of his friends really listened to him. As soon as he got up, he pulled Ichigo and smiled. Their look towards one another was holding excitement and joy, “Do you wanna see?”

The bed scraped on the floor as a weight was pushed into the mattress. There was a conversation that was almost incoherent. A belt had dropped but it was cushioned by the pants. Whoever wore the belt was still unidentified. A short gasp emitted behind the closed door and a sweet hush abruptly stopped it. 

The rim of a stemless cup had been placed on the door. At the base was the blushing mess Yuzu. Her imagination plagued her with imagery she didn’t want to think. Karin had come back with a cup of her own. She saw her sister’s quick blinks of curiosity to the wide-eyed shock to the tomato face. She knew there was something behind closed doors. Her fox footsteps tiptoed. She settled beside her sister and, together, they listened. 

Karin wished her brother and his friend were just playing around. That would teach her sister not to eavesdrop. But, for now, she would join Yuzu so she wouldn’t be embarrassed by herself. 

Alone in the room, Ichigo and Shiro dug deep into the closet. He saw things that interested him which Shiro pulled from and put them on the bed. With Shiro’s permission, he silently took his pants off and tried the pants he was allowed to wear. He didn’t bother to comment on how Shiro also took his pants off. The belt clinked on the floor but it was cushioned by the pants. They gathered accessories and a few magazines. Ichigo took the box of accessories, placing it on top of the magazines. As he moved towards the bed. Shiro excitedly wrapped his arms around him, face to face. 

Without a top on, Shiro’s body was on full display. Ichigo gasped and looked away. His hands scrambling to keep the box and papers away. His hands covered his eyes but not his cheeks. A slight tint suggested what was on his mind. 

“put a shirt on, idiot.”

“hush~”

“Idiot,” Ichigo glanced at the door and rolled his eyes, “Are you really allowing me to fit some clothes?”

“That’s right,” Shiro hopped off and grabbed a plain shirt, immediately putting it on, “You’ve seen the casuals that I normally wear.”

He went across the room and pulled his drawer. 

“This is the colour I love the most.” From deep soulful emotions, black was what he held close to his heart. It had always brought comfort to him, like the whispers of the universe. Like the creative flow of rhythm, it tuned in from within. It had always radiated mystery and—

“Beautiful colour. You have good tastes. It’s like the shadows. You have to seek comfort in the shade. You won’t be seen but you won’t be forgotten.”

“Tatsuki told me you speak in a different context occasionally,” Shiro remembered Ichigo was a transfer student from Germany. 

“Ahahaha, it’s from the wise old men. Their wisdom was just passed onto me,” Ichigo took a shirt, “Oh, they’re dead by the way. It’s been a long time.”

He sighed, releasing the little swirling vortex of overwhelming pressure passed down onto him. Shiro’s eyes wandered on Ichigo’s face. Fixated on the small changes, he sought for any signs his friend could have experiencing a heart attack. How frequent is it for someone to have a heart attack for it to be called weak heart? There was no discomfort at all. It was only Ichigo thinking about something. 

Before he could study him further, Ichigo snapped out of it and continued to explore the closet. Shiro wasn’t going to lie but he liked giving advice he learnt from magazines and the internet. As someone who only had plain clothes from Kisuke’s shop, Ichigo listened and decided to borrow one of the magazines he fancied. 

Once the darkness started to smear the sky. Ichigo in his school uniform. Shiro in his homely casual. They settled down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Ichigo had calmed his mind down. His body snuggled into the softness of the mattress, sinking. He never allowed his body to tense up again. 

“You know,” Shiro turned to his side, facing Ichigo. He put his head on his hand and said, “You should tell me more about yourself. Your family? Your dreams? Any romantic relationships?”

“That’s a lot to answer. It’s almost like I'm being interrogated.”

Shiro shrugged in response, “I wanna know. You know what I like to wear. My favourite colour. Games I’ve played. Even my secret. I can see ghosts.”

“I’ll answer just one question. I'm too lazy to answer all. I’ll start answering one now. My ex has a legend abo—”

“Wait!”

“Huh?!Wha-What?”

“Ignore all~ of those. There’s only one question now. Who are you really, Ichigo Tsukabishi?”

As if something stuck inside his throat, he didn’t immediately answer. Shiro waited intensely.

“Who you’re seeing is…” Ichigo gulped as Shiro leaned over, unintentionally pressuring him to say the truth. But Ichigo knew better, “...just me being me. You understand that, right?” 

Ichigo whipped his head to see Shiro nodding with a confused expression, “There’s less… stress on me. There’s people around me who I can trust while being vulnerable. I— DON’T TELL ANYONE THAT!”

His hands wildly gestured around. 

“HAHAHA, alright. I won’t.”

In Shiro’s mind, that was a bit anticlimactic. Later, Ichigo and Shiro had part ways. Ichigo on the right while Shiro on the left. As if they were two inverted people on a different path. But, they were walking beside one another. 

It was the kind of day Ichigo thought everything had gone still, went by fast, and utterly slowed down.

He was walking halfway to the shop already. The moments from earlier were still fresh in his mind. He wasn’t sure it would be like that in the next few days but he wished for it. He walked deeper into the night, not bothered by the howling and chitters of hollows hiding and hunting for their food. 

However, things were starting to play out. Ichigo would need to prepare for the changes soon.

“Greetings, my King,” Under the moonlight, a hollow, towering his fake body, had revealed themselves to their King. They prostrated in front of Ichigo, a sign of respect and hierarchy, “I have heard from respected hollows in the area that you’re here.”

“I’m not returning yet. There’s so many things happening. What is the news this time?”

“Lately, Hueco Mundo has been under the rule of soul reapers. It seems that they are starting to be… restless. The soul reaper in the shop should realise it by now since he is keeping an eye on them for a long time.”

“The Prince?”

“Missing. We have no idea where he went. There are rumours that the Prince is imprisoned with an ongoing contract. Some are saying he escaped before the siege.”

“The hollows who are on my side. Big or small. Keep them in line and tell them to be patient. Let the soul reapers deal with this for now. Damage control and all. Remember to keep my location a secret.”

“If they get impatient?”

“A little more and, only through me, a new era shall be open. It’s been a longtime coming.”

“Yes, your Majesty. ”

—

Death is what cannot be seen by the eye.

The night sky held a silver-toned moon, alluring and mysterious. Its size was disproportionate to the human world’s building; it was a gigantic flower that attracted harsh and powerful beings. A woman in a wheelchair didn’t hear a crunch just outside her window but she heard the bushes rustled. 

She was pulled away from the darkest part of the garden. The wheelchair creaked as it stopped. She huffed, her upper body strength was still catching up from her bedridden days. Lately, she had been content because she knew that her son was looking after her. Even if he was in the afterlife. She began to be more energetic. Looking over the garden she had planted before her accident. Even writing her online blogs in her free time. 

Mreow~

A cat jumped out, landing on the fence. 

The cat had a lovely purple sheen on their coat. She had a spare cat treat nearby. And so the woman called out for the cat. However, it seemed to be interested in the darkest side of the backyard. 

As softly as they could, the hollow purred at the struggle of a soul. 

The soul choked on their own blood while their essence merged into the hollow. 

Fishbone D inhaled the tastiest smell on the soul’s arm. It growled and moved on. 

Pressing in into the darkness, their footsteps gradually tuned out. Searching for another lead. In for another treat. 

A cake, with the tastiest flavours all in one...

Lil Mitch swung his cap around. He was just going home with groceries on hand. He went by the path where Shiro, that White Devil, forced him to buy a specific amount of flowers after he beat him and his buddies up. He wasn’t going to lie but he did feel sorry for the kid who died in this street. Had a life ahead of her but all it was taken away by drunk driving. The drunk driver wasn’t caught. They also accidentally disrespected her vase. Once in a while, the three of them took turns. This time, Lil Mitch was late. There was an errand he had to do. He decided to make up for it. He bought an incense for her and maybe a short prayer. He hoped she was okay in the afterlife. 

Clank! 

A sound of glass falling over. There was no wind. Or anybody around. From a short distance, Lil Mitch saw the vase. Toppled over, its water content was forming a system. A new flower laid innocently on the wet pavement. He hurriedly went over, placing the groceries on the side. He placed it upright and poured water into the vase. 

He shivered from nothing. His guts were always like this when there was nothing happening. Maybe because this was the little girl’s ghost telling him to go away in anger. He, through his prayer, apologised. 

Beyond the material world, dripping from the neck, the little girl’s head stared, boring into the chilling orbs of the relentless hollow. Her throat raw from the blood-curdling scream when she tried to escape. Slurping the intestines and organs, their never-ending hunger wished for more. Slowly, it munched on her small body, keeping her head intact.

Her murderer hummed in delight. Fresh and recent. Fishbone D took the head and walked away. This time with the best lead possible. 

Crunch~ Of the last bones. 

Flicking through every television channel, the bored Kurosaki siblings flayed out in their respective positions; Karin rolling on the floor, Yuzu laying down beside her with the remote, and Shiro joining them with his book. 

Yuzu had already gone around all the TV channels about four times already. She stopped and turned to her siblings. 

“My body...” Karin massaged her shoulder. She had an extensive play in the soccer field earlier. As soon as possible, she wanted to get some sleep. 

“Let’s go do something,” Karin and Shiro looked at her. Yuzu stared at them, hoping for them to take it. 

“What?” Karin pinched her cheeks.

“Just something.”

“Then,” Shiro put his book down while he tried to think of something, “Let’s eat.” 

He stood up. Stretching his body, he went to the kitchen, followed by his sisters. He opened the fridge’s door and peered in. 

“There’s leftover curry from last night. Did you guys eat yet?” Karin responded and so they prepared the table. 

Never moving in her place, Yuzu couldn’t shake off this feeling. It was prickling her from behind. Her mind and guts were fighting and Yuzu had no idea which to believe. 

It could be a good thing but it could be a bad thing. 

This feeling she felt had never put her in this situation. The creaking of the chair brought her back. From the concerned yet confused stare from her brother and sister, Yuzu felt the need to hide her discomfort. She brightened up with a smile and bounced in her steps. Not only did she tricked them, but also pushed the discord back in her mind. 

When she told her siblings, she felt that something was wrong. All of them went around the whole house, even checked their family’s clinic. They could see ghosts so, if they didn’t see anything after multiple checks, then she believed them. Her brother went to check upstairs but he didn’t come immediately. He probably had something to do. He was kinda noisy earlier so...

Though she was tired, Karin leaned towards her. She smiled when she saw Yuzu smiled warmly.

It was normal again. She had helped her brother wash the dishes. Had chatted with her twin sister. Changed the TV channels again. Prickling like needles into her body’s painful spots, the feeling never went away. It almost knocked her out when it came back full force. The shock and debris knocked things down. The whole house vibrated from the unseeable force. She didn’t remember screaming. She fainted in the moment. 

“Hey, HEY!” He made sure his call seemed like he was lashing out at her. Bearing the most animalistic gaze, his eyes bore holes into her small frame, “Did you hear that? My sisters are in trouble!”

“What sound are you—”

Howl~ 

Immediately, she was gone, tossing the sketchbook and marker

“Wait! My sisters—”

Her hand on her sword. Her stance ready for any change. Rukia made sure she knew what Kido to use. In her mind, she calculated the approximate distance where the hollow was if she managed to draw it away. 

She saw the house’s living room exposed and open. The hollow’s head and arm were inside to seek and grab anything. Two girls were laying on the floor. Both covered with bruises. Half of hollow’s body was slowly reaching the girls. 

Fishbone D, one of the hollows that was in her records. A relentless tracker. It was possible to track Fishbone D if a soul reaper managed to identify which characteristic they preferred. However, analysing reiatsu in real time was difficult for an inexperienced soul reaper but, though it wouldn’t matter, their sense of smell could still help if nothing was available. 

“Ack!” Stumbling down, the albino teenager cursed. 

Shiro shook the pain away and stared at the hollow. Between the blood-drenched face and the tenacious glare was a hidden challenge. Sai made it hard for him to move. It always pushed him down but Shiro found a way, poking at it. Breaking it down. He stood and stared back. He didn’t back down. What he said earlier clicked in with Rukia. How did he survive if he could see hollows for so long? Who taught him to be under the radar?

The hollow stopped, its attention on him. Behind its mask, their eyes constricted and extended in extreme delight. Chuckling, it shivered and pulled back. Rukia almost put her guard down. She thought that it was intimidated by her appearance. But she was disappointed. With its powerful strength, the hollow pushed back in. Electricity gave out; a web of darkness ensnared all of them. The light of the silver moon rimmed the hollow’s onyx body, making the hollow look bigger and stronger. 

“Yuzu, Karin!” 

The soul reaper grabbed the human as it swiped at the darkness. Rukia pulled Shiro away from the trap. Under the hollow were his sisters. Its agaped mouth slithered its tongue out. Saliva dribbling down onto them and it enraged Shiro. It was taunting him to come and get his sisters. It knew who they were. 

“Damn you, get away from them!” Shiro took a foldable chair and threw it. The hollow laughed. It irritated him. In his anger, he grabbed a chair and dragged it quickly. However, it was quick to attack. 

“Blue Fire, Crash Down!” Torrent of blue energy fired at the hollow. In revenge, it took Karin and screamed. The hollow pulled away into the streets. Rukia and Shiro went into action. With a slash on its wrist, Rukia rushed to get another shot while Shiro, quick on his feet, caught Karin before she could hit the ground. 

Relentless, they were. Even with an injury on its wrist, they went after the tasty human. It thought that the soul reaper could come and cover them. The soul reaper would never sacrifice themselves for a human. Too prideful, these beings were. 

The tasty human couldn’t see them coming but the less tasty human saw them. It shrieked, “Brother! BEHIND YOU!”

It was too late to react. To jump away from danger. 

Fishbone D choked on their blood. A slightly sweet tang mixed in. It was the soul reaper’s. Their maws got her but the zanpakutou got them, slicing a part of their mask away. Shiro froze as Rukia gravely injured herself to save him and his sister. 

“When that hollow comes back, we’re all going to get killed.”

“No, get up! There must be another way.”

Hacking blood, “I have to transfer my power to you.”

“Do it. I don’t care if it hurts. Just do it.”

Her sword reflected the moon’s brightest light as she pointed its sharpest point at Shiro. Wavering but firm, Rukia huffed. She leaned back into the cold wall, “Your heart.”

Releasing the moment’s hesitation, Shiro grabbed the blade, “Before this, what’s your name?” 

“Kuchiki Rukia.”

“Kurosaki Shiro.”

Through the screen, three men watched the events unfold. Truly chivalrous of these people. How overwhelming.

“I heard popcorn is popular in the Human World, Captain Aizen. Mind if we try it while we watch?”

“Why not? Everything’s playing right what, where, and when I want.”

“Urahara Kisuke is watching from afar.”

“Good. He’ll take care of them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry crisis. Merry Chrysler. Marriage Crisis, everyone 🎄
> 
> Rukia. Some ShiroIchi mundane interaction. I think I haven't mentioned that I'm not good at romantic stuff. Hehe. Don't be surprised anymore. I had to squeeze my brain for fluffy stuff, trying to separate the angst and wholesome. Next Chapter will have cuteness and angst. I hope you guys like that!

**Author's Note:**

> No editing, yes. I only have 4 chapters prepared but there will be more. No Shiro for now. Just a sneak peek. Don't worry, he will be in the next chapter. Hahaha
> 
> I actually have an outline and I follow it. It feels like I'm still lost.


End file.
